


Why Can't This Be Love

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Ethics, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Tina Goldstein is a hardworking, ambitious college student with no time for relationships; Newt Scamander is in New York for one year on a prestigious fellowship, who likewise has no time for relationships. When Tina ends up in a course for which Newt is the TA, they both immediately notice each other. Will the obvious chemistry between them perhaps change their stance on relationships?
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 113
Kudos: 150





	1. Oh Here it Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally written a College AU! I basically put Newt and Tina in a rom-com. And this one is gonna have lots and lots of smut (though not at the beginning). I look forward to sharing this one!
> 
> Of course, heed the tags. While everything that happens is fully consensual, the ethics of it are most definitely sketchy. If this is a problem for you, then you might want to skip this one, I won't be insulted :-) 
> 
> Special thanks to ravenpuff and Kemara for their beta help and brainstorming help!

“Well, here we are, Weiler Hall,” Tina pointed to the imposing gray structure before them, “that’s where it says your Psych 101 class is, right?”

Queenie shrunk a bit in the shadow of the hall in which she was to take her very first college course. “Yeah,” she said quietly, “Weiler Hall, room 203.”

“Hey,” Tina said softly, placing an arm around her sister’s shoulders, “I’m proud of you, Queen. And I know mom and dad are looking down on you, also proud. College is great, you’ll see!” 

Queenie nodded shyly, then took a deep breath, steeling herself for the new stage of life beginning right now. Then she turned back to her sister. “Love you, Teen,” she pecked her on the cheek, “I’ll see you for lunch then?”

“Yeah, one o’clock in the main caf,” Tina grinned, “and you can tell me all about your first day.” With one last hug, the sisters parted for the morning. Queenie entered the hall for her Introduction to Psychology class while Tina made her way across campus for her Political Theory Seminar. 

It had been a difficult two years. Just a few days after her 18th birthday and less than two weeks before she was to start college at Hamilton University, Tina’s parents had been killed in a car crash. Her sister Queenie was only 16 and Tina immediately petitioned for guardianship of her, which was granted. 

She’d briefly thought of deferring her matriculation, but ultimately decided against it. She needed the distraction and purpose in those dark days following the collapse of the world as she knew it. And so, Tina Goldstein had thrown herself into her studies and her part time job, while also making sure her sister stayed on top of her own schoolwork and was generally taken care of. They lived together in the New York City condo they’d grown up in and inherited from their parents. 

With no one but each other, the Goldstein sisters knew there was nothing they could do but work hard and look out for themselves. Tina wanted to go to law school, and she worked hard to get top grades. Queenie wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet, but she’d spent her last two years of high school busting her butt to get into Hamilton University so that she could be with her sister. The day her acceptance letter arrived, the sisters had celebrated with a rare dinner out, at a place that was a step above the usual fast casual chain restaurant. 

And now it was the first day of the fall semester and Tina really felt like they’d made it. Oh, it wasn’t over by a long shot. She still had to get through two more years, and then law school. But Queenie was now stepping out into the world as an adult and it definitely meant some breathing room for both of them. This was the first day she really felt they might actually be OK in the aftermath of their personal tragedy. 

As the Political Theory Seminar wrapped up, Tina pulled out her phone to peer at her schedule and scowled. It was time for the one course she’d been dreading ever since she’d set her schedule during the last registration period. 

“Zoology?” Tina’s best friend and fellow Political Science major, Percy Graves, wrinkled his nose, “why the hell are you signed up for that?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Tina grimaced, “I’ve been putting off my science requirement, and I can’t put it off any longer.”

“But why zoology?” Percy inquired again.

“It was the only thing that worked with the rest of my schedule,” Tina shrugged, “well, that or organic chemistry. And even the pre-med students have trouble with that one, no way would I last even one day there!”

“Makes sense,” Percy agreed, “well, good luck! Guess I’ll see you tomorrow in Constitution!”

“Yeah, see you then. Bye, Perce!” Tina grinned as she gathered up her things and headed across the quad to the science building. 

***************************

“You’re going to do great,” Theseus Scamander assured his younger brother over Skype, “you were chosen for this fellowship out of hundreds of applicants from all over the world!”

“It’s not the research part I’m concerned about,” Newt sighed, “it’s the teaching requirements. You know I’m no good with public speaking.” 

“I don’t understand this whole ‘teaching assistant’ thing,” his sister-in-law and best friend Leta admitted, “I don’t get the American uni system at all.”

“Apparently some of these introductory lectures can have over a hundred students,” Newt explained, “I help the professor grade papers, and I conduct the labs, and occasionally teach the lectures,” he gulped, “and that’s what has me nervous.”

“You can do it!” Leta assured him.

“Yes, we have complete faith in you!” Theseus chimed in, “now isn’t it time for you to be going?”

“Indeed, it is,” Newt sighed, fussing with his bowtie, “I’ll talk to you soon. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“We love you and we miss you,” Leta told him, “now don’t forget to have some fun!”

“Love you both,” Newt smiled fondly before hanging up. With one last tug on his bowtie, he gathered up his papers and his laptop and left for his first course as a TA, Introduction to Zoology.

It was the most dreaded part of what was otherwise a tremendously exciting opportunity. He could still hardly believe that he had been granted the prestigious fellowship. There was no question that this was worth deferring his entrance to veterinary school for a year. He was to spend a year as a research fellow under some of the premier zoologists in the world. 

It was unfortunate that this fellowship included some teaching duties, but it was only a year, and the opportunity was worth the inconvenience of having to teach. He missed his family back in England, but in the two weeks since coming to New York City, he’d already gotten the chance to explore the wondrous city and was quite enjoying himself. He was excited to see what adventures this year would bring. 

The lecture hall was already beginning to fill up when Newt arrived. He took his place next to Professor Smith’s desk. 

“Easy there,” Professor Smith smiled warmly and patted him on the shoulder, “I’ll just be introducing you today, you won’t otherwise have to do anything here yet. We’ll talk later about tomorrow’s lab.”

Newt just nodded silently and took his seat, watching the room as it filled with Intro to Zoology students. 

Tina took her seat in the third row at the end. That was her standard seat for large lectures she wasn’t terribly excited about; not so far back as to be lost, not too far to the front so as to really be involved. 

The professor got up to introduce himself and go through the syllabus, explaining what to expect from this course. Tina paid attention, as even if she didn’t care about the actual course material, she did care about getting a good grade. 

Her interest was piqued when the TA was introduced. “This is my teaching assistant, Mr. Newton Scamander, a research fellow joining us all the way from England,” Professor Smith explained, “he’ll be conducting the labs, and he will also be keeping office hours to meet with students, should my own office hours not work for you.”

Tina felt herself blushing as she looked at the dashing, no, downright  _ hot _ TA. Well, perhaps Intro to Zoology wouldn’t be all that bad. Having the hot British research fellow to peek at would definitely make this course rather easier to get through…

Newt waved shyly as he was introduced while the students mumbled their acknowledgement. He sat back down and scanned the room again. Professor Smith had assured him he would eventually get to know everyone’s name, especially as the labs were split into smaller sections. Newt still found it hard to believe that he would be able to learn so many names.

As he looked over the diverse array of students, he could already figure some things out about them. There were the slackers in the back, and the high achievers in the front. Some students were here to learn zoology, while some were here to just collect some required credits. 

One young woman in particular stood out to him. She sat in the third row, and while she was definitely paying attention and taking notes on the syllabus, the bored expression on her face told him that she was clearly here just to fulfill some sort of requirement and not because she cared about the subject. 

She was also, in a word, hot. She wore jean shorts that showed off her long shapely legs, and her simple cotton v-neck showed just enough cleavage to draw his eye, while still leaving plenty to his imagination about what he might find underneath...he shook his head, mentally slapping himself. He was not supposed to be thinking of students in that way, especially not students whose names he didn’t even know yet.

And yet, Newt found himself wanting to reach out to her in particular, to make her understand that this wasn’t just another course. He wanted to talk to her, discuss the merits of this course of study, make sure she saw the light. It wasn’t just attraction, he told himself, although the fact that he didn’t feel this same need with some of the other bored looking students suggested otherwise. 

He tore his gaze away from her as Professor Smith started explaining how each component of the grade was weighted. After all, Newt reminded himself, he was here to work. He had to be professional, not ogle students, even if he wasn’t much older than they were... 

When class ended, Tina jogged over to the caf to meet up with Queenie for lunch. “So, how’d it go?” she asked, as they stood together in line to pay. 

“I think alright,” Queenie shrugged, “I mean, it’s only the first day, so it was just introductions and going over the syllabus. But the professors seem nice so far.” 

“That’s good,” Tina smiled reassuringly, “made any friends yet?”

“Well, no, I haven’t really had a chance to talk to anyone yet,” Queenie shrugged again. Tina’s face fell. Queenie had always been the more charming and outgoing of the two sisters, but she’d lost her spark and become much more reserved after their parents died. Tina was hoping that college might reawaken the old Queenie. 

As they walked around the caf with their trays looking for a place to sit, a flyer caught Tina’s eye. “Hey, Queen, get a load of this! It’s a baking contest! Thursday night! Winner gets a gift card to Wilton.com!” 

“I dunno…” Queenie bit her lip, but her eyes widened curiously as she scanned the flyer. 

“Come on!” Tina nudged her, “you love baking! And with Bubby’s strudel recipe, you might even win!”

“Oh, I’m sure there are loads of better bakers here than me,” Queenie shrugged.

“Well, even if you don’t win, you’ll definitely meet some new people. This is the time to try new things,” Tina insisted. 

Queenie smiled and pulled out her phone to visit the website listed for registration. “Oh, all right,” she grinned widely, “what the hell, it does sound like fun. You’ll come watch me?”

Tina looked at the time and took a deep breath. “It’ll be tight. Thursday I don’t get off from the bookstore till 8. But yeah, I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” 

The sisters found a table and sat down. Now it was Queenie’s turn to ask Tina about her day. “So, how’s the new term going for you so far?” 

“Alright, I guess,” Tina shrugged, “I mean, I’ve already taken classes with the Political Theory professor, so I know she’s good and I’m gonna enjoy it.”

“What about Zoology? I know you were nervous about that…” Queenie asked concernedly.

“Actually not quite as bad as I thought,” Tina admitted, “it looks like it’ll be mostly memorizing stuff, so I should be able to pull off a decent grade. It’ll still be boring as hell, but…” she trailed off, smiling dazedly.

“But what?” Queenie cocked her head curiously.

“This is really silly,” Tina bit her lip and blushed, “but the professor has a TA and the TA is, like, super hot!” 

Queenie clapped a hand to her mouth and giggled. “Oh Teenie, you  _ wouldn’t _ !”

“Oh no, of course not!” Tina hastened to explain, “you know how I feel about relationships in college. Besides, there’s probably rules against going out with a TA. But, you know, he’s real nice to look at, it should give me strength to power through when class gets boring.”

“You have got to point him out to me some time,” Queenie insisted.

“Sure, if we see him around, I’ll make sure to let you know,” Tina grinned. Her face fell as she glanced at her watch though. “Damn, I’ve only got a few minutes to scarf down my lunch! I need to be at the bookstore at two!” 

“Aww...well, I’m glad we were able to get a short lunch in,” Queenie sighed, “and don’t worry about dinner, I’ll have something ready for when you get home. I don’t have a shift at the coffee shop today.” 

“And I don’t doubt whatever it is will be delicious,” Tina pecked her sister on the cheek as she got up to leave, “I’ll be home around 7:30 or so! Love you!”

“Love you too, Teenie!” Queenie called after her as she dashed away to get to her part time job in time. 


	2. Winding me up inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Newt anf Tina speak to each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a good girl this week and got a lot of writing done. Therefore, I am updating a couple of days early as a treat 😀

The following day, Tina had her first zoology lab. Percy walked her over after their Constitution seminar. 

“So, when do I finally get to meet your sister?” Percy asked, “I would have thought now that she’s finally here, I’d have seen her by now.”

“Yesterday was a bit hectic for both of us,” Tina explained, “but I did get her to sign up for that baking contest on Thursday. Wanna come watch with me?”

“Sure, sounds fun!” Percy agreed, “it’s a date, then! Now, how’s the dreaded science class?” he asked as they rounded the bend toward the science building.

“Funny you should mention that,” Tina grinned mischievously, “I think it might not be quite as bad as I was expecting.”

“Oh?” Percy raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Tina was about to tell him about the hot TA when the man himself scurried right in front of them, his bowtie askew and hair flapping wildly, as he rushed toward the building while trying not to drop the pile of books and papers he was loosely gripping. Tina inclined her head. “Him,” was all she said as she blushed all the way down to her collarbones.

Percy gazed over and let out a low whistle, “Geez, he  _ is  _ magnificent! In your class?”

“The TA,” Tina muttered, blushing even deeper. 

“Why, Tina Goldstein, you naughty girl!” Percy teased her.

“You were looking at him just as much!” Tina answered back, smacking him with her elbow.

“Well, he’s not my TA,” Percy defended himself, “and hey, I appreciate a hot guy just as much as you do,” he shrugged, as both he and Tina collapsed into giggles. 

“Well, lucky you,” Percy shrugged, as they arrived at the front entrance of the science building, “at least you won’t be suffering through science for nothing. Have fun!” he winked. Tina blew him a kiss as she turned to go inside, and Percy headed off to Art History. 

“Dammit,” Newt swore under his breath as he jogged halfway across campus to the lab he was to be conducting in less than twenty minutes. 

It was his first lab and he couldn’t be late. If only he hadn’t allowed himself to get sucked into Bunty’s latest drama. Now he was running late  _ and _ feeling emotionally drained. An ex-girlfriend really shouldn’t be taking up this much of his energy. Then again, it was partly his own fault. He didn’t have to take her call, and he could have ended the conversation sooner. And he really needed to set firmer boundaries with her anyway...Whatever, he’d deal with it later, he had work to do now. 

He gripped his books and papers tighter as he bounded up the stairs to the lab, desperate not to drop them. He kicked the door open with his foot and flung everything on the desk as he tumbled into the room. Luckily, no students were there yet. He straightened up his bowtie and ran his fingers through his hopelessly messy mop just as the first students started coming in. 

This lab section had only twenty students, which should be manageable in terms of learning names. Well, as long as he found his attendance sheet among the mass of papers he’d just deposited onto his desk. Students continued to come in and take seats as he rifled through the mess of papers. He was glad of the distraction when he noticed the Hot Bored Girl from yesterday among them….Right, the attendance sheet. If for no other reason than finding out her name so that he wouldn’t have to think of her as Hot Bored Girl.

Newt looked at his watch and realized it was time to start. He gripped the attendance sheet and took a gulp. “Right, then. Erm…I’m going to, well, I guess the first few times I’ll take attendance, once I’ve got everyone’s names straight, you can just sign in.”

He began reading down the list. Hot Bored Girl, as it turned out, was Tina Goldstein. So there was one name he was going to remember, at least. And there she was, just as hot and bored looking as she’d been yesterday…

Was it just Tina, or did the hot TA’s glance linger a bit on her as he called out her name? Tina wondered if he could already tell just how much she did not want to be taking this course, and felt a little guilty. He seemed nice enough, if rather shy and awkward (which somehow made him even hotter). And it’s not like this had anything to do with him. She just wasn’t a science person.

Whatever, she just had to keep her nose to the grindstone and get through the next three months, doing whatever it took to get the A. Hot TA (Mr. Scamander, she chided herself) had already finished with attendance and was already talking about what they were going to be doing in today’s lab, and had begun to walk around the room distributing something.

He plopped something between her and the guy sitting next to her, Abernathy, according to the attendance, and her stomach dropped all the way to her feet as she noticed the dead, preserved frog before her. She should have realized. This was a zoology course, after all. Of course they were going to be dissecting stuff…

Finished with distributing the dead frogs to each pair of students, Newt went back to the front of the room and began instructing the students on how to dissect the frogs, and what to take notes on along the way for their lab reports. 

Tina was trying to listen, but the damn dead frog kept staring at her, so she was simultaneously trying to psych herself up for this hugely unpleasant business. She was already gripping the scalpel, ready to dive in just get the whole thing over with, so when Mr. Scamander announced that it was time to start, she dove right in.

“Hey, hey, what are you doing?!” shouted Abernathy, who was supposed to be her lab partner, “you’re doing it all wrong, just, get over here, give me that…”

Tina would have just handed it over, but Abernathy was already trying to yank the scalpel from her, which was clearly not safe, so, not knowing what else to do, she elbowed him out of the way, causing him to topple into a cart full of supplies, bringing all manner of beakers and other lab instruments crashing to the floor.

The whole class was now staring at Tina and Abernathy, who was muttering under his breath. Newt, whose back was turned, whipped around, looking for the source of the destruction.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath, “of all the days for this to happen…” As if that wasn’t bad enough, he got a look at the pair of students that had buggered everything up and saw that  _ she  _ was one of them. Just his luck. The one student he could barely look at, let alone speak to, without the world around him just stopping and his balls tightening. 

“Wh-wh-what happened here?” he managed to stammer out, arms crossed, hoping he looked and sounded at least a little intimidating. 

Tina was staring at the floor, blushing, and not just from embarrassment at the situation. Abernathy, meanwhile, dusted himself off and stood up, pointing at Tina. “I tried to stop her from butchering the frog,” he scowled, “and she just shoved me!” 

“Is that true, Miss Goldstein?” Newt asked softly, and not at all authoritatively. He shook his head, internally chastising himself. He could not let a pretty student disarm him like this...

Tina was still looking down, sheepishly biting her lip. “I did, but...but...he was trying to grab the scalpel out of my hand!” she crossed her arms defensively, finally looking up. 

“I see,” Newt said slowly, starting to feel very frustrated. These sorts of antics shouldn’t be happening in college. They were all supposedly adults here. He then looked over at the frog, which was indeed badly mutilated, and let out a huff of exasperation.

“Were you listening at all to the instructions?” he rounded on Tina, “because this is not how a dissection is supposed to look! And now, you’ve gone and wasted a perfectly good specimen…” he trailed off rubbing his temples, before turning to Abernathy, “and you, you should not be grabbing sharp implements away from anyone! You should have asked me to come over!”

Abernathy grumbled, but there was nothing to say. “Just...clean this all up, both of you, and grab another one. I imagine you’d prefer to still do as much as you can today rather than find the time to make it up later…”

Tina and Abernathy stared daggers at each other but got to work. Neither of them wanted to have to find time to join another lab session this week. Better to stay a little late today and at least get the assignment done…

By the time they were back to their station with a fresh specimen, there were only a few minutes left. “Here,” Tina thrust the scalpel at Abernathy, “since you’re apparently better at this than I am...I’ll take notes, let’s just get this over and done with…”

They were still frantically working on it when class ended, so before long, Tina and Abernathy were in the room alone with their TA. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about before,” Tina muttered as Abernathy wrapped up the dissection and they began cleaning their workspace, “I just really can’t stand this stuff, I don’t even want to be here. How should we be in touch so I can share our notes for the report?” 

“Whatever, I was dumb too,” Abernathy sighed, still not wanting to get too close to her, worried she might shove him again, then, pulling out his phone, “here, I’ll shoot you a text and we’ll work it out later.” 

Tina gave him her number, and after he texted her back, he grabbed his stuff and left. Tina was now the last one left, and started gathering her things too.

But as she swung her bag over her shoulder, she found Newt standing right next to her. “I’m sorry, Miss Goldstein, but I couldn’t help but overhear you telling Mr. Abernathy that you don’t really want to be here.”

“And what’s it to you?” Tina asked huffily, “I promise, I don’t generally make a habit of shoving classmates and sowing chaos in class.”

Newt couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. “That, I don’t doubt, but I can’t help feeling a little insulted that you don’t see the value of zoology. Why are you here when you clearly don’t want to be?” 

He was standing close enough for Tina to get a look at his brilliantly bright sea-green eyes.  _ God, those eyes are gorgeous,  _ Tina thought to herself, losing her train of thought for a moment. She shook herself out of it. “I have a science requirement. So this is how I’m fulfilling it, happy now?”

She started striding out of the room, but Newt followed her. “Actually, no, I’m not,” he told her bluntly.

“Ok, but I still don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Tina shrugged, still walking purposefully. Newt, annoyingly, matched her stride for stride. 

“Well, you’ve essentially forced me to accept a challenge,” he huffed haughtily.

“And what would that be?” Tina arched an eyebrow in surprise.

“I’m going to make you come to appreciate my subject,” Newt announced with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh really,” Tina snorted, “let’s get one thing straight, Mr. Scamander. I’m a Poli Sci major, planning to go to law school-”

“Typical,” Newt muttered under his breath. His brother was a lawyer, and had sounded just like this when he was a young law student...still did, most of the time.

“Excuse me?” Tina asked, looking offended.

“Nothing,” Newt insisted. Tina stared at him for a moment, and for the first time, he noticed her eyes. Big, brown, eyes, like fire in dark water...salamanders immediately came to mind...

“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Tina cut in, shaking him out of his reverie, “I have an actually interesting class to attend. Jane Austen seminar. I’ll see you at lecture on Thursday. Good luck with your challenge, Mr. Scamander. You’ll never succeed,” she smirked, before turning on her heel to exit the science building.

Newt didn’t bother replying. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she strolled out the door. Her hips sashayed invitingly, and he could imagine himself running his hands all along those long legs, and over those round and supple breasts...No, he had to stop thinking of her like that, she was his student, for God’s sake! As she disappeared from view, he rested his forehead in his hands. Bloody hell, this Tina Goldstein was going to be major trouble for him, regardless of how she behaved in class…

“Rough day?” Queenie asked, as Tina flopped on the couch after getting back from the bookshop. 

“You don’t wanna know,” Tina groaned, dramatically draping her arm over her forehead. 

Queenie, ever the perceptive one (there was a reason she was so interested in psychology) guessed right away. “Lab didn’t go well, I guess?”

“Ugh,” was all Tina could say. 

“What about the hot TA?” Queenie waggled her eyebrows, which earned her a throw pillow aimed at her head. 

“He was half the problem,” Tina grumbled, “he actually challenged himself to get me to like zoology. Would you believe the nerve of the guy!”

“Sounds like you got his attention,” Queenie smiled suggestively.

“Queenie!” Tina groaned in irritation, “stop thinking like that! You know it’s dumb! Besides, even if I wanted to, which I don’t,” she looked pointedly at Queenie, who was giggling at this point, “you know my thoughts on relationships in college. School is the time to concentrate on yourself, it’s not the time to have a relationship!”

“Suit yourself!” Queenie said sweetly, with a mischievous smile, which earned her another throw pillow to the head.

Newt returned to his flat and pulled out his phone to order in some dinner. He didn’t feel up to fixing something himself. He grimaced as he saw the bombardment of texts from Bunty. He decided to ignore her until tomorrow. After ordering some pizza through Seamless, he decided to Skype Theseus while awaiting his delivery. 

“First lab didn’t go well?” Theseus raised a concerned eyebrow.

“How’d you guess?” Newt muttered.

“Why else would you be bothering me at almost 11 at night?” Theseus chuckled.

“I’m sorry, you’re right-”

“I was obviously joking,” Theseus cut in, “of course you can call us at any time. Leta, dear,” he called out to his wife over his shoulder, “I’ve got Newt here!”

“Really, Theseus, no need…” Newt started, but Leta already popped up right beside her husband.

“Oh, Newt! Do tell, how did it go today?” Leta smiled warmly.

“It wasn’t that bad, honestly,” Newt admitted, “just a little excitement when two students got into a tussle, and knocked over a cart full of lab supplies.”

“Sounds fun,” Theseus snorted.

“You’d think such childish antics wouldn’t happen among adults,” Newt grumbled, “but alas...in any event, it’s over and done with. Hopefully next time will go better.” He elected to omit the whole thing about Tina Goldstein. That would just earn him a lot of teasing.

Unfortunately for Newt, even without mentioning distractingly attractive students, Leta and Theseus rarely failed to pivot the conversation to Newt’s love life, and this evening was no exception. 

“So, met any nice girls across the pond?” Theseus inquired.

“Theseus, he just broke up with Bunty a little over a month ago!” Leta chided her husband, smacking him on the shoulder, “though we will be the first to know if…” she turned back toward Newt, expectantly.

“I’m only here for 10 months, and I’m here to work,” Newt huffed, “there will not be anything on that front so long as I’m here…”

“Well, there’s always Tinder,” Theseus suggested helpfully. Newt sputtered in embarrassment, while Leta smacked Theseus’ shoulder again.

“Just a suggestion!” Theseus held his hands up defensively.

“I’m not hearing this from you, I’m not hearing this from you!” Newt clamped his hands over his ears while both his brother and sister in law cackled conspiratorially. 

At that moment, the intercom buzzer went off. “Listen, I ordered in, and it’s just arrived,” Newt cut in, glad for an excuse to end the call. 

“We’ll talk soon!” Leta chirped over Theseus, who was still wheezing with laughter, “we love you and miss you!”

“Love and miss you both too,” Newt muttered as he shuffled toward the intercom to buzz his delivery in, “even when you annoy me to death..have a good night!”

As he sat on his couch eating his pizza and scrolling through Netflix looking for something mindless to doze off to, Newt thought Theseus maybe had a point about Tinder. Just because he wasn’t interested in a relationship right now, for many reasons, didn’t mean he had to go the whole year without sex. He picked up his phone and opened the app store, and found what he was looking for. He hit download.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts below! Thanks!


	3. Hey, I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a baking contest! And to meet someone new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fantastic Beasts week! Today is AU day, so here's an update to my AU 😀

Thursday evening arrived without further incident. Tina finished up her shift at the bookstore, and wished her manager, Seraphina, a nice weekend before heading out. She jogged the three blocks to the southeast entrance to the campus, and then jogged the equivalent of another three to the Science building. Tina thought it strange that a baking contest was happening in the science building, but it didn’t matter. Tonight was all about Queenie.

Percy was already waiting for her right outside, as promised. “There, catch your breath, we still have a few minutes to see your sister before it starts,” he assured her, placing an arm around her shoulders and escorting her inside.

When they got into the common space where the competition was to take place, it became clear why they were in the science building. Six individual workstations were set up, in front of 2 large ovens, and a large “pantry”, filling several rolling carts, was off to one side. No other building could have supported this type of setup.

Queenie was already at her station, nervously pacing and waiting for the event to start. Her eyes lit up as she saw her sister walk into the room. “Teenie! Over here, Teenie!” she called out, waving her sister over.

Tina came over and pecked her on the cheek. “All set?” she asked, scanning the workspace, cluttered with all manner of baking equipment and ingredients. 

“I guess,” Queenie bit her lip nervously, “I think I’m the only freshman here…”

“Remember, the point is to have fun and make friends,” Tina squeezed her hand, “oh, and by the way, Percy’s here too. Figured it’s about time you two met,” she grinned as she gestured to her friend standing by her side. 

Percy was a vision, with his hair deliberately styled to look accidentally mussed, wearing tight jeans and a crisp, black, button down shirt. He flashed Queenie a heart stopping smile as he introduced himself. “At long last, I finally meet my best friend’s dearest sister!” 

Queenie made eyes with Tina. “You sure you wanna be just friends?” she whispered with a cheeky grin.

Tina rolled her eyes, as Percy came to her rescue. “Don’t even think about it, Queenie, I’m gay,” he chuckled affably, then, as Queenie blushed in embarrassment at her blunder, “it’s alright. Tina’s told me how much you like setting people up. If you know of any nice guys for me…” He smiled again, and Queenie, feeling better already, smiled back. 

Too soon, someone was blaring out over a microphone, “Two minutes to start time, contestants take your places!”

Tina hugged Queenie and Percy patted her shoulder as they wished her good luck and took their places in the audience area. 

The organizer of the event once again took up the mic, and officially began the event, going over the rules, introducing the judges, and finally, introducing the contestants. Queenie waved shyly to the crowd as she was introduced. 

Tina then noticed there was a lot of loud cheering when the last contestant, a short, heavyset senior named Jacob Kowalski, was introduced. Clearly, people here were familiar with him. She could see how serious he was about the competition; if anyone had a chance of beating Queenie, it was this guy. 

“...Three, two, one...BAKE!” the organizer shouted, before taking his place among the judges. 

People in the audience clapped and yelled out their encouragement to their favorite bakers, while the organizer gave a running commentary on what each of the contestants seemed to be doing. 

Through the cheers, it was pretty clear that Kowalski was the heavy favorite. Tina and Percy made sure to yell out their support and encouragement for Queenie.

“Go Queenie!” Tina shouted.

“Woo!” Percy whooped, “Queenie! Queenie!”

Newt had just finished for the day and was walking through the common area of the Science Building to head on home. He was surprised to find a crowd of people cheering and stopped to take a closer look. He quickly saw that there was a competition of some sort going on, and decided to watch for a few minutes. It looked fun.

While he scanned the room, he saw none other than Tina Goldstein. She was clearly here for someone, judging by the way she kept yelling out her support for one of the competitors. Must be a good friend, he decided. He wondered if Tina was popular. She seemed the type who might be. And there was a young man standing close to her, also cheering for the same person. Tina’s boyfriend, perhaps?

Newt was surprised at the shock of jealousy that coursed through him at the thought. He shook his head vigorously. This was ridiculous. So what if she had a boyfriend? She was pretty, smart, probably popular, and in the best time of her life, why shouldn’t she have a boyfriend? And it had nothing to do with him, he was not interested in a girlfriend right now, and even if he was, students were off the table. 

At that moment, Tina looked over in his direction and caught his gaze. She smiled and gave a little wave. Newt smiled shyly, and waved back, hoping she and her probably-boyfriend didn’t notice him blushing, or that he’d been watching her before she’d turned around. 

He left as soon as she turned her attention back to the competition. Tonight, he promised himself, he’d work on setting up his Tinder profile. If only to get this Goldstein girl off his mind.

“You are such a flirt!” Percy whispered in Tina’s ear with a dramatic sigh.

“What on earth?” Tina replied, with an unnaturally high pitch.

“Oh, don’t you pretend with me!” Percy chuckled, “I just caught you flirting with the Hot TA.”

“His name’s Mr. Scamander,” Tina rolled her eyes, “and I was NOT flirting just now!”

“Was too,” Percy snickered.

“Was not!” Tina snapped back. 

Percy just raised a skeptical eyebrow and turned his attention back to Queenie. She had just gotten her strudel in the oven, and was now clearing her work station. There was nothing more to do but wait, and make sure her confection didn’t burn. 

With five minutes to go, the competitors were pulling their sweets out of the ovens and dashing around to put on finishing touches. Queenie was frantically dusting confectioners sugar onto her delectable looking strudel. 

“Wow, I know you said your sister was really good with food, but I had no idea…” Percy turned to Tina who was beaming, “Queenie’s really talented! You should be proud of her, regardless of what happens tonight.”

“She is, and I am,” Tina smiled widely, “you really should come for dinner some time.”

“Oh, I will, and soon,” Percy promised, before quieting down, as the organizer announced that the judging would soon begin. 

“Now remember,” he reminded the assembled group, “you will be judged on taste, presentation, and originality. Taste is worth ten points, presentation and originality five each. Winner gets a $100 gift card to Wilton.com, second place gets a $50 gift card, third place gets a $25 gift card.”

Each of the six contestants came up to present their dish. Queenie was third. “Our only freshman tonight,” the lead judge announced, smiling kindly, “brave of you to come out here tonight. Though with such a beautiful strudel here, we’re glad you did!”

Queenie blushed, still feeling very small and insecure surrounded by all these upperclassmen. But she found her voice. “Glad to be here,” she said sweetly, “this strudel here is my Bubby’s--that is, my grandmother’s--recipe.”

“Family recipes are certainly special,” the judge agreed, and then the judges got on with the business of tasting the strudel. Though they scribbled notes rather than saying anything, it was clear from their expressions that they were quite blown away by the strudel.

Jacob Kowalski was the next one up to the table. The judges clearly knew him well. “I also have a family recipe today,” he told them, turning over to Queenie to flash her a sweet smile, “my grandma’s paczkis, but with a little twist, a bit of orange zest…”

Once all the contestants had presented, the judges took a few minutes to confer and calculate the final scores. Queenie stood with Tina and Percy while waiting. Jacob was standing with some friends of his, but kept shooting covert glances at Queenie. 

Finally, the lead judge picked up the mic again. “It’s been a delectable evening, and well worth the inevitable stomach ache from sampling so many goodies,” he said, “but, the results are in, and it is time to announce our winners! In third place, we have Sam Spencer, come up here, Sam, and claim your prize!” Sam made his way up, to polite applause, to claim his gift card. 

“Second and first place were tough,” the judge announced, “in fact, it was a difference of only one point!” 

Tina squeezed Queenie’s hand and they waited with bated breath. “Second place goes to our freshman, Queenie Goldstein, and Jacob Kowalski remains defending champion for the third year in a row! Come up, both of you, to claim your prizes!”

Tina and Queenie hugged and squealed. “I knew you were gonna do great!” Tina told her, then, shoving her back toward the judging table, “now go, get that gift card!”

As Queenie made her way over, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and found Jacob, with his hand out. “Please, allow me to introduce myself,” he said. 

Queenie shook his hand, and smiled shyly, before saying, “well, I know you’re Jacob Kowalski, the announcer said so.”

Jacob chuckled at that. “I wanted to congratulate you. You did great out there.”

“Well, you still managed to win,” Queenie shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Still, you’re obviously talented,” Jacob complimented her. And beautiful, he told himself, though didn’t dare say it aloud. Then, collecting himself before he could dissolve into a stuttering mess, “you know, I’m the president of the baking club here. We meet every Thursday. We’d love for you to join us!”

“Oh, thank you for inviting me!” Queenie squealed, “I’d love to join!” 

“And maybe…” Jacob trailed off, trying to figure out how to phrase his next question.

“Maybe what?” Queenie cocked her head flirtatiously. Now that she was talking directly to Jacob, she was drawn to his eyes. Kind eyes. 

“Well, I don’t mean to sound forward or anything, but I was thinking, well, maybe, if you want, of course, um...would you like to get together to look through Wilton’s to figure out how to spend our winnings?”

“I’d love to!” Queenie’s face lit up, “yeah, we should definitely do that!”

Jacob’s heart soared. “What do you say to next Thursday, after baking club?” 

Queenie nodded her agreement. “Well, see you then,” she blushed, as she took her gift card, and walked back over to her sister. 

“What did you two talk about?” Tina asked, as she and Queenie walked home together after seeing Percy to his building.

“Nothing much,” Queenie said, glad it was dark out so that Tina couldn’t see her blushing, “he invited me to join the baking club, and offered to help me pick stuff out for my gift card.”

Tina smiled warmly, “see? Aren’t you glad you did the thing? Now you’re joining a club, and meeting new people!”

“Yeah,” Queenie agreed, her eyes sparkling in a way Tina hadn’t seen in two years, “thanks for pushing me to do it. You’re the best sister ever.”

“I dunno about that,” Tina laughed, “but I love you.”

“I love you more,” Queenie countered, as she always did.

“I love you most,” Tina finished, quoting one of their favorite movies. Both sisters giggled together as they rounded the corner onto their block. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and comments below!


	4. Tell me where to begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina continue to notice and think about each other, but also argue about zoology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I've got this more than halfway written, and fully mapped out! Got a good chunk of writing in this week, so here, have another early chapter!

A few weeks into the new semester, things had settled into a comfortable routine for the sisters. They both had a handle on their classes, their part time jobs, and some extracurriculars. Just as Tina had hoped, Queenie was beginning to seem like her old self again; not only was she now part of the baking club, she was also attending all sorts of parties and social events, and becoming extremely popular. 

Tina wasn’t sure how she felt about Queenie’s growing popularity. Of course, she was glad Queenie was making friends and coming into her own; after all, the social experience was an important part of college. But she did worry about Queenie balancing it all. Ultimately, education was supposed to be the top priority. 

There was a reason Tina was adamant about not dating while in school. And while she did socialize a bit, and was part of the Mock Trial team, she didn’t like getting too social. Getting good enough grades for law school was paramount. And she hoped Queenie would not lose sight of her own goals through the whirl of parties and campus social life. 

But, as long as Queenie seemed to be handling her responsibilities, Tina didn’t see a reason to say anything just yet. She’d just have to keep an eye on her sister. In the meantime, she had her own stuff to worry about. Well, not with the three classes she wanted to be in. The Political Theory, Constitution, and Jane Austen seminars were going great; Zoology was turning out to be a giant pain in the ass. 

Although there were no further incidents in the lab, Tina was learning there was perhaps more to the subject than memorizing animal anatomy. She was averaging a B on the weekly quizzes given by the professor, and, to her horror, a C on the lab reports. 

She had tried to talk to Professor Smith during office hours, but he hadn’t been particularly helpful. First, he’d called her Goldberg, then suggested she try setting up an appointment with Scamander, who knew everyone’s name better than he did because of the labs. The last thing Tina needed was dealing with the smug Brit who was also starting to show up in her increasingly erotic dreams at night, so that was off the table. 

And now, her next lab session was actually going to be a trip to the Bronx Zoo. Well, not a typical trip. They were going to be given access to parts of the zoo not open to the general public. 

“Sounds like fun to me,” Queenie said as Tina packed up her stuff for the day. Although it was nearly October, it was still very warm out, so Tina needed sunblock (she burned easily) and a big water bottle.

“This class is way more trouble than it’s worth,” Tina grumbled.

“You got through the first month,” Queenie said hopefully, “and besides, you still got that hot TA. With an obvious thing for you. Who, as I understand, is leading the trip,” she waggled her eyebrows. 

“Knock it off, Queenie!” Tina snapped.

Queenie hummed innocently as Tina stomped out the door. Why did she let the jokes get to her so much anyway? Queenie was being ridiculous, and she knew it. Mr. Scamander and his smug insistence that she would learn to like zoology one day was the worst part of the whole thing...and also the best...Tina shook herself out of her reverie. She needed to stop thinking of him like that.

Having grown up in the Upper Manhattan neighborhood near the University, Tina was quite familiar with the Bronx Zoo. It had been a frequent enough outing during her childhood that she could find her way around with her eyes closed. Newt could not help but notice that the bored and disgruntled Tina Goldstein actually appeared quite at home as they entered the zoo premises.

“You seem to know your way around here,” he said softly, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her as he slid into the seat next to her on the monorail, “not at all what I would have expected, given your feelings on zoology…”

Tina turned to look at him. Damn, she’d never seen his beautiful freckled face this close, and why the hell did it make her feel like she wanted to pull him close to her and...Get it together, Goldstein, she chided herself.

“I hate the subject, doesn’t mean I hate the zoo,” she scoffed, “who the hell hates the zoo?”

Newt couldn’t help chuckling at that. “I suppose that’s fair...still, you seem...”

“I grew up just across the river from here,” Tina shrugged, “went here all the time as a kid.” She bit her lip and hoped to God he didn't ask about her family. She really wasn't in the mood for talking about her parents. 

“I’ll make a convert of you yet,” Newt grinned mischievously. Tina scoffed again and turned away to watch the enclosures as they passed by, leaving Newt to calm his own nerves. He was just trying to get her to care, after all. No further interest beyond that. Well, he did want to pull her to the floor of the car and shag her into oblivion...Damn, he really needed to get ahold of himself.

“Well, you will be seeing parts of the zoo you never got to see before,” Newt reminded her.

“And I’m sure it’ll be interesting. Still won’t change my mind,” Tina insisted, perhaps a little too stridently.

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Newt snickered.

“Hey, no fair, now you’re straying into my territory,” Tina shot back, though with the barest hint of a smile and casual flip of her hair. 

Good God, I think she’s flirting...Newt immediately shook himself out of that notion. “I thought you were studying Political Science.”

“That’s my major, but I’m minoring in English lit,” Tina explained, turning back to the window. Newt just stared after her. Her hair was short bob, mostly tucked behind her ears with a few dark tendrils escaping. What he wouldn’t give to run his fingers through that raven hair, trail kisses down the column of her throat , and… NO! He mentally slapped himself. This was getting ridiculous. He was definitely going to have to meet up with one of his Tinder matches soon, if only to get her off his mind…

The rest of the trip went uneventfully. Newt kept stealing covert glances at Tina as the head veterinarian showed the students all the behind the scenes stuff that happens at the zoo. He kept hoping to see some change, perhaps a new understanding dawning on her that perhaps there was value to his subject. She did seem a little less bored-- well, who would be bored, being able to see a world famous zoo like never before?-- but not completely wowed. 

Every now and then, she caught his eye, shooting him a glance to remind him that no, he was not even close to the goal he had set for himself... 

A chance encounter about two weeks later gave Newt yet another opportunity to try to sway Tina’s opinion, in a most surprising way that never could have happened in the lab. 

The zoo trip had been on the last summery day of the year, it seemed. October came in with its expected slight chill, beautiful foliage, and a constant haze of pumpkin spice aroma permeating the campus air.

Leta had suggested some new books, and Newt, wanting to support the local bookshop that most of the students frequented, decided to buy them there, rather than ordering from Amazon. Along the way, he picked up a few other books that seemed interesting to him, and made his way to the checkout counter. 

“Miss Goldstein!” he exclaimed in surprise when he saw who it was ringing him up. She was not wearing any of the casual v-necks she usually wore, but rather a green polo shirt with the store logo on it. Somehow, it seemed to accentuate her just as nicely as her t-shirts tended to do...He gathered his wits about him enough to remark, “I didn’t know you worked here…”

“Well, I gotta do what I gotta do, right?” she shrugged.

Newt’s face softened with concern. He knew university expenses in America were extreme and most students needed to work their way through. “Yes, well...it’s not as common where I’m from, but I’m getting used to the fact that here, most of my students also have work obligations,” he admitted.

Tina felt her heart flutter a bit at his concern, but quickly reined it in. Now was not the time to get all cozy and chatty. “So, what brings you here, today?” she settled on. He looked every bit the consummate professor, with his gray cable knit sweater and knitted yellow and gray striped scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, and he was all the hotter for it.

“Sometimes, I like to keep books for myself, rather than worry about having to return them to the library,” Newt shrugged, with a shy smile.

“Interesting selection you’ve got there,” Tina remarked, with even more surprise than when she’d first seen who she was ringing up, “I wouldn’t have believed you, of all people, would take interest in anything other than animals.” 

“I surprise even myself sometimes,” Newt deadpanned, “though perhaps it is enough to show you that I am more than my subject? That it is not the only thing I have room for in my life? Perhaps you might do the same and let zoology in…” 

His gaze bore into Tina, and she once again found himself getting lost in his gorgeous eyes that matched the sea…

“You alright there, Tina?” a voice called her back to earth. 

Tina’s face turned crimson as she saw her manager, Seraphina Picquery, standing there tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Never better,” Tina muttered under her breath, continuing to ring up Newt’s order just a tad too aggressively. She couldn’t believe Seraphina had caught her mooning after her TA, of all people.

“He is nice to look at, isn’t he?” Seraphina teased, after Newt stumbled, flustered, out of the shop.

“Yeah, well, I’m not interested,” Tina grumbled.

“Could’ve fooled me, the way you were looking at him,” Seraphina continued, goading her.

“Let’s talk about something else, please,” Tina rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps you should finish your shift doing inventory, rather than at the counter?” Seraphina raised an eyebrow, “you seem a bit flustered.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Tina said resignedly, “I think that would be better,” and with that, she sauntered off to the back. 

So that was just great. She now had both her sister and her boss on her case about her dumb crush. At least she could still count on Percy not to try to make this into more than it was. He knew she was just trying to bide her time getting through a course she didn’t like. And if ogling the TA made it a bit more tolerable, well, what was wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and comments below!


	5. And I can't recall any love at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterm week. Tina learns some things about Queenie...and about Newt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have been a good girl lately, getting lots of writing done! So here you go, another update!

It was midterm week. Tina should have been used to it by now, but the stress never lessened or got easier. Somehow, this year felt even heavier because it was Queenie’s first semester. 

To Tina’s relief, Queenie actually did cut back on the social engagements as midterms approached without having to be told. 

One evening though, after a late night study session in the library with Percy, they walked over to Weiler hall to pick up Queenie, who’d said she’d be studying there. As they approached the hall, they found two figures on a bench, wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace…

“Queenie!” Tina cried out, shocked to her very core.

The couple broke apart, and Tina saw the pale face of Jacob Kowalski. “Hi,” he waved weakly, with a tight smile, then, turning back to Queenie, “so, uh, I guess, um, text me? Later?”

Queenie was now hiding her face in her hands, but nodded, as Jacob scurried away. 

“When were you planning on telling me?” Tina rounded on her little sister. 

Queenie stood up and looked Tina straight in the eye. “And what did you expect? I knew this was exactly how you’d react!” she shouted back.

“Queenie, I’m just looking out for you-” Tina started.

“I’m all grown up now!” Queenie cried out in frustration, “I can make my own choices! I don’t need you telling me what to do all the time!” 

Tina tried to reply, but Queenie was already stalking away. “Tina?” came a soft tap on her shoulder, from Percy, “want me to walk you home? So we can talk about it?”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now,” Tina sighed tearfully.

“Well, you know how to find me if you change your mind,” Percy assured her, “or, if you just want to watch some rom coms while eating ice cream.”

Tina couldn’t help the small smile that escaped her. “Perce, I thought we were saving that for after midterms.”

“Well, I can schedule an emergency session if you need it,” he gave her shoulder a squeeze, “that’s what best friends are for.”

“Thanks, Perce,” she squeezed his hand, “but you know I need to get back and work on that term paper for Constitution.”

“Yeah, me too,” Percy sighed, and with that, the pair headed to their respective apartments.

Queenie, as it turned out, was already vegging out to some sort of mindless entertainment when Tina got back. She bit back the urge to say anything. She was aware that Queenie’s next exam was two days away, so she wasn’t going to intrude on a clearly needed break. Tina shut herself in her room without a word to work on her term paper. It was as good a distraction as any.

The sisters spent the next few days tiptoeing around each other, but it was Queenie who finally spoke first. “Tina, we can’t keep hiding from each other forever,” she sighed, resting her head on Tina’s lap. 

Tina was not about to rebuff that gesture, even though she was up to her elbows in zoology notes, studying for the next day’s exam. Whenever Queenie laid in her lap, it reminded her that they had each other, always and forever. 

“I know,” she sighed, “but can it wait till after my scariest exam?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Queenie sat back up, “and I have my scariest term paper due tomorrow. Freshman Writing Seminar.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Tina reassured her.

“Says the English minor and future lawyer,” Queenie pouted.

“Do you want me to look over what you have so far?” Tina offered.

“I couldn’t possibly, not when you have…” Queenie gestured to all the zoology notes and flashcards scattered about. 

“No, it’s fine,” Tina insisted, “my brain needs a break from that anyway. Please, let me help you out.”

“Oh all right,” Queenie agreed, “but you have to promise, when all our midterms are over, we’re gonna talk about...about Jacob. And you’ll really listen.”

Tina sighed heavily. It was only fair. Her sister was all grown up, and she was going to have to listen to and consider her side of things. “Deal,” Tina nodded, as Queenie brought her laptop over to show Tina what she had so far. 

Newt came home late, after grading dozens of zoology exams in his office. His phone was ringing, and it was Bunty. What was she doing up so late, anyway? It was 3 am in London! He knew he should have avoided the call. But, it was definitely too late to vent to Theseus, so why not? Bunty would listen. 

“Hi,” he said hesitantly, “what has you up so late?”

“I was just thinking of you,” Bunty simpered, way too flirtatiously for an ex girlfriend, “I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

“No, not at all, I’m actually just getting back,” Newt told her, turning the key in his door.

“At this hour? They’re working you too hard,” Bunty sympathized.

“Oh not at all,” Newt insisted, “I love it. Well...I love the research, but…”

“But what?” Bunty inquired.

“Well, it’s midterm exams this week, so I’ve been doing very little research this week, and mostly teaching duties,” Newt sighed, “which as you know, is not my strong suit.”

“Only for this week though?” Bunty asked lightly.

“Should be. Though I’ll have to do it all again in December, right before we break for the holidays.” 

“Well, I’m here for you, Newt, whenever you need,” Bunty said, and Newt could hear the desperation in her tone. 

Perhaps taking her call had not been such a good idea. He had been clear things were over between them before he’d left, but she was clearly holding out for his return to England. And he was terrified of hurting her. God, her tears had nearly broken him the day he’d broken up with her. His resolve had wavered badly, and he'd very nearly changed his mind then.

“Listen, Bunty, surely it’s not good for you to be up so late,” Newt chided her gently, “we can talk another time. You should try to get some sleep.”

“Oh all right,” Bunty conceded, “I suppose I can sleep a little easier now I’ve heard your voice for the day…”

“Bunty…” Newt said warningly, though was not sure she really heard his tone. 

“Goodnight Newt,” she said sweetly, “we’ll talk soon.”

“Erm, yeah. Soon,” Newt mumbled as she hung up. He rubbed his temples in consternation, not knowing what else to do. 

The next day, Newt had all the papers graded and uploaded the midterm grades to the portal. Thankfully, he wouldn’t need to work so late tonight. Well, he’d need to get back to his research stuff, but he could bring it home for tonight, and order takeout. 

He felt his phone starting to buzz with email notifications as he walked home. Professor Smith had warned him that requests for office appointments might increase in the week following midterms. He shook his head as his phone continued to buzz. He definitely needed to talk to Theseus.

“Ah yes, I’d heard American uni students could be a bit demanding,” Theseus chuckled as Newt recounted his tale over woe over Skype, “good luck with that!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Newt grumbled.

“I have full faith in you,” Theseus insisted, “I’m just wishing you luck, is all. It’s daunting, and it’s going to make you crazy.”

“Well, I am always glad to talk to you about my teaching troubles,” Newt sighed, “last night, I made the mistake of talking to Bunty.”

“Bunty?” Leta immediately popped up on screen beside Theseus, “is she still calling every day?”

“Yeah,” Newt sighed. 

“You really need to set firmer boundaries,” Leta chided him, “it’s not fair to either of you, you know.”

“I know, I know,” Newt shook his head, “I just don’t want to hurt her.”

“You broke up with her,” Theseus said softly, “you already have hurt her. You’re just dragging out the hurt by continuing to let her in as though you’re still in a relationship.”

“I just don’t know how to be any clearer without being mean,” Newt sighed.

“Remind her that you’re not together anymore. That it’s not her, it just wasn’t working for you,” Leta suggested.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Newt scoffed, “because that line always goes over well…”

“Well, is it over? Is there any reason to think you’ll get back together when you come back home?” Leta asked sharply.

“No,” Newt said quietly, “the fellowship was a convenient excuse, but it hadn’t been working for awhile already…”

“Then you need to tell her,” Leta said again, “you’ll only hurt her more if you allow her to keep clinging to hope.”

Newt could only nod. Leta was absolutely right. “Well, thanks, as always,” he told his brother and sister in law, “I need to start answering these emails...hopefully we will get to talk again soon...assuming I’m not too swamped with appointments,” he groaned.

“We’re always here for you,” Theseus assured him, “even at midnight, if need be. Now, go on, take care of your stuff. We’ll talk soon.”

Tina groaned as she logged into the portal to see how she’d done in zoology. There, prominently displayed in the midterm column, was an 82. She’d needed much higher, at least a 95, to bring her average up to counteract the dreadful lab reports that were bringing her down. 

“You’ve always told me not to worry about reaching out to professors,” Queenie squeezed her shoulder softly. 

“I already did, a few weeks ago,” Tina sighed, “not helpful at all.”

“What about the TA?” Queenie asked. Tina scoffed, but when she turned to look at Queenie, she saw that she was entirely serious. She wasn’t teasing Tina about her crush at all.

“I suppose you’re right,” Tina muttered, pulling up her email to draft the dreaded note, asking Mr. Scamander for a meeting to discuss her grades. There was no reason to let the craziness in her head get in the way of having a perfectly reasonable and professional conversation with the man she had a very inconvenient crush on. 

Three days later, Newt was nervously pacing his office, trying desperately to calm his nerves and his racing thoughts. In just ten minutes, Tina Goldstein was coming to meet with him. 

This shouldn’t be affecting him so much. In the last several days, since posting the grades, he’d met with a dozen other students. He knew by now how to handle this. There was no reason it should be any different with her. 

Well, except for the fact that the sight of her made his heart race and his cock rise. That the thought of being alone with her in his office made him think unspeakable thoughts, about what it might be like to see her flushed, moaning and writhing under him…  _ Enough!  _ He told himself, sitting down, so that she wouldn’t notice the obvious reaction caused by the mere thought of her. 

She was clearly agitated when she arrived for their meeting. Somehow, it made her even hotter than she already was. It didn’t help that she was wearing a v-neck sweater and a short, gray pleated skirt.

Newt stayed seated behind the desk, afraid that if he stood up, she’d notice the straining bulge in his trousers.

“I’ve come to discuss my grades on my latest lab reports,” Tina said bluntly, “I get that this isn’t my forte, but I don’t know, I just don’t understand why I can’t even manage a B.”

“Well, frankly, it isn’t B work,” Newt shrugged, “maybe if you stopped looking at this as a requirement, something to get through, and started treating this as a worthy course of study, you’d write better labs.”

God, this man was such an intellectual snob! And somehow all the hotter for it, Tina groaned inwardly. “Tell me, are you just naturally snobby, or is that part of your preppy professor persona?” she snapped. 

Newt raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Are you naturally bossy, or is this just part of your entitled student persona?” he snapped back.

Tina opened her mouth angrily to reply, then thought better of it. “I’m sorry, that was really rude of me,” she muttered contritely, “and probably not a good way to get my grades up.”

“No it certainly isn’t,” Newt shook his head with a chuckle and Tina exhaled in relief at the clear indication that he wasn’t going to hold her behavior against her. 

“OK, so let’s actually talk about what I need to do here,” Tina said.

“Well, I would suggest you read some sample lab reports, for starters,” Newt began, “and start studying a bit beyond rote memorization.”

Tina scowled, but wrote down what he was saying. Then, before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “Of course, there’s always the tried and true hike up your skirt method,” then blushed fiercely and trained his glance on the floor, absolutely horrified with himself and not knowing what he could possibly say to walk that back.

“Mr. Scamander, I ought to report you for that!” Tina exclaimed in utter shock.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid this time I was the rude one,” Newt muttered, not even daring to look up, “not to mention extremely unprofessional, and, well, go ahead. Go ahead and report me. I deserve it.”

They both stood there, awkwardly silent for several moments, before Newt finally chanced to look up and saw Tina looking at him with a strange expression. He couldn’t quite place it, but she definitely wasn’t actually horrified or angry at his extremely inappropriate suggestion, even though she’d just threatened to report him for it. 

“I should report you...but I'm not actually gonna," she breathed out. “Do you...is that something you would want to do? With me?” she whispered, biting her lip shyly. 

“Yes,” Newt replied with a low growl, “but…no, we couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right…” he shook his head vigorously, trying to rid himself of the impossible idea. But he was standing now, and Tina could see for herself, unmistakably, just how badly he wanted to.

“What if…” Tina started, “well, look, I’m not interested in a relationship right now, I need to concentrate on school.”

“And I’m going back to England in June,” Newt added, “plus, I’m not supposed to have relationships with students.”

“Well, what if we did the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing?” Tina suggested, “then, we’re not actually in a relationship.”

“Semantics,” was all Newt could husk out as he inched closer to her, swallowing hard as Tina’s smoldering gaze bore into him, “but perhaps…with precautions...” 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned over to Tina’s ear and whispered heatedly, “Bolt the door!”

Tina complied immediately. While she locked the door behind them, Newt swept his desk clear, completely not caring about the mess of papers and knick knacks he’d have to clean up later. 

When Tina turned back toward him, he lifted her up by the waist and placed her on his desk. She pulled off her sweater while Newt undid his shirt.

“Whoa, what happened to you?” Tina gasped as she took in Newt’s scarred chest.

“I have a tendency to get a little closer than I should to ferocious beasts,” he grinned cheekily as he brought an arm around Tina to unhook her bra. 

“Mmmm, a tough guy,” Tina simpered, “that’s super hot.”

“Not as hot as your tits,” Newt groaned as Tina’s bra dropped to the floor, “fuck, you’re every bit as hot as I imagined…”

“And just what have you been imagining about me, Mr. Scamander?” Tina teased as Newt cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples, causing her to gasp.

“Allow me to show you,” he whispered in her ear, before taking one succulent pink nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around, making Tina moan. Tina fumbled to hike her skirt up and slide her underwear down.

Newt ran a finger along her seam, which was dripping wet. “So wet…” he panted, “is this all for me?” 

“This is what you do to me,” Tina moaned, now fumbling with the opening of Newt’s pants. She managed to slide them down, just as he slid one finger, then two inside of her, while swirling his thumb around her clit. 

Tina took Newt’s hardened length in her hand and began pumping up and down, causing him to gasp brokenly. “Easy there,” he panted, “or this will be over far too soon for your liking.”

Tina let go so that she could grab Newt by the bangs and haul him in closer. “Well, then, what are you waiting for, Mr. Scamander? Go on and fuck me!” 

Newt pulled a condom out of his wallet and swiftly tore open the package and slipped it on. Though he'd ultimately dithered about meeting anyone on Tinder, he was certainly feeling glad right now that he'd at least prepared for it… 

Then, he cupped Tina’s ass to slide her closer to the edge of the desk, and used his other hand to line them up at her entrance. They both sighed raggedly as he sank in. 

“Fuck, you feel incredible,” Newt moaned, closing his eyes as he began to thrust in and out. 

Tina was too close to the edge of her release to reply verbally. She anchored herself tightly against Newt’s shoulders as she met his thrusts and felt her climax building and building. 

“That’s it, there’s a good girl,” Newt crooned as she finally burst, stifling her loud cry by suckling a bite on Newt’s left shoulder. 

“Your turn,” she breathed sloppily against Newt’s neck, as she rode out the rest of her earth shattering orgasm. 

Newt nodded and started snapping his hips faster, pounding into her as he frantically chased his own release. He buried his face in her shoulder and came with a muffled shout, then lowered Tina gently backwards onto the desk before collapsing on top of her. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Newt was the first to speak. “That was…”

“Wasn’t it?” Tina interjected, and they both laughed. 

“So, erm, what now?” Newt wondered aloud as they both got back up. He grabbed some napkins from the corner of his desk and handed a few to Tina. They both cleaned up silently, and Newt disposed of the condom, before starting to get dressed again.

“Well, would you like to continue this arrangement, Mr. Scamander?” Tina smiled coyly.

“Call me Newt! I do believe what we just did puts us on a first name basis,” Newt grinned back from under his floppy mess of hair, “and yes, I would very much like to continue.”

“Then I think we should discuss some ground rules,” Tina said thoughtfully, as she straightened her skirt.

“A good idea,” Newt agreed.

“How often you wanna…” Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

“However often we want,” Newt shrugged, “I guess we should exchange numbers. And I do believe it’ll be safer to meet up in my flat.”

“Alright,” Tina agreed, “also, we can do friend stuff and hang out, but no dates, OK?”

“Fine with me,” Newt nodded, “and this ends when I go back to England in June.” 

“Makes total sense,” Tina replied, “and don’t worry, I don’t expect this to do anything for my grades.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Newt grinned, “you’ll still need to work a lot harder, and read those samples I gave you if you want to get better marks on those lab reports. And I'll still be working on convincing you to like it,” he finished with a devilish grin. 

“So we have an understanding then,” Tina concluded. 

“An understanding, yes,” Newt agreed. 

They stood there looking around awkwardly for a few moments. Should they hug? Kiss? That seemed a little romantic for what was clearly Not A Romantic Relationship. Finally, Tina stuck out her hand, and Newt took it, concluding the deal with a handshake. 

Tina smiled over her shoulder as she somewhat dazedly strode out of the office, and Newt smiled back equally dazed, already eagerly anticipating their next private meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go...we've reached the fun part. Hope everyone enjoyed the lemonade ;-)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and comments below!


	6. No I can't recall anything at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Tina have their talk. And Tina and Newt start navigating their new arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm feeling magnanimous today. Here, have an update :-)

Tina smiled to herself from sheer satisfaction as she walked home. And yet, as satisfied as she was, she already couldn't wait until next time. She wondered if the thrill of secrecy was not making the whole thing all the more sexy. 

When she got home, Queenie was waiting for her, looking serious. Oh, right. They were supposed to have that talk they'd been putting off… 

Tina tried to look serious, but she couldn't quite erase her dazed secret smile. And Queenie, with her incredible gift of perception, noticed it too. 

"You…you hypocrite!" she accused Tina, "you have a boyfriend too!" 

"I do not!" Tina exclaimed hotly. Because it was totally true. She absolutely, one hundred percent, did not have a boyfriend. 

"Then how come you're floating in here looking all in love?" Queenie demanded. 

"I am not in love!" Tina shot back fiercely. 

"Something doesn't add up here," Queenie insisted, "you're hiding something from me, and yet you're about to tell me I can't see Jacob."

Tina opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Finally, she wearily plopped down on the couch and said, "I promised to listen. Tell me about Jacob," she conceded. 

Queenie eyed her warily. "I'll tell you whatever you wanna know about Jacob. But then you gotta tell me what you're up to."

"Fine," Tina grimaced, "you first."

Queenie's hardened gaze softened instantly as soon as she started speaking about Jacob. "Well, you already know his name, and that he's a senior, and he's really into baking," she started, with a dreamy smile on her face. 

"Go on," Tina encouraged her. 

"He's majoring in food science," Queenie explained, "see, he wanted to go to culinary school, but his parents wouldn't allow it. So he's here, but found a way to follow his passion anyway."

"That actually sounds pretty cool," Tina admitted. 

"But the important thing is," Queenie continued, "he's very sweet, and kind, and caring…"

"Listen, Queenie," Tina touched her sister's hand, "I still don't agree that dating while in school is a good idea, but, you're old enough to make your own decisions. And he makes you happy. So…I'm happy for you. I really am. Just please make sure you don’t lose sight of the important things. Like completing your education."

"Thank you, Teenie!" Queenie grabbed her in a massive hug, "I promise, this won't cause any problems… Alright, now," she released Tina and placed her hands on her hips, "your turn. Spill the tea." 

Tina knew there was no getting out of this one. "I really don't have a boyfriend," she started, before blushing and looking away, "but, well, I'm, uhhhh…I have a new friend. Who I have sex with."

Queenie was stunned. Whatever she'd been expecting to hear, it hadn't been that. "I don't… I don't get it. How is that different from a boyfriend?" 

"Because we don't have a relationship and we’re not doing relationship stuff," Tina rolled her eyes, "and there are no expectations. It's just sex. That's all."

Queenie was still looking at her skeptically. "I dunno, Teen, you sure about this? I just… you're being safe, right?" 

"Of course I'm being safe!" Tina retorted, "I'm not stupid!" 

"OK, OK. But what about your feelings?" Queenie asked, "I don't want you to get hurt, Teen," she squeezed Tina's hand earnestly. 

"I won't get hurt because there are no feelings involved," Tina insisted, "this is strictly sex."

"Well, if you're sure," Queenie shrugged, "your life to live. But know, if this guy does hurt you…" Her eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Of course," Tina smiled tightly, "and I say the same for Jacob."

"We're even then," Queenie decided, "now let's have some dinner."

What Newt and Tina had not anticipated, while making their deal, was how awkward it was going to be to see each other in class. Luckily, the next day was a lecture day and not a lab day, so they didn’t have to actually interact. In fact, it was the first time both of them managed not to sneak glances at each other every few minutes. 

Though the lab was a smaller, more intimate setting, at least having had the practice run of seeing each other once without too much awkwardness seemed enough to keep things easy between them. 

By the end of the week, Newt and Tina were feeling at ease with their new arrangement. Newt sat alone in his living room Thursday evening, scrolling through Netflix, when he noticed the suggested movies all had something in common. With Halloween just a few days away, all the classic spooky movies kept showing up as suggestions, which gave him an idea. 

He pulled out his phone, and found himself arranging their next meeting. 

_ Newt: do you have any plans for Halloween? _

_ Tina: not really. I’m not big on Halloween _

_ Newt: so, how would you feel about coming here? Netflix and chill, as they say ;-) _

_ Tina: I’d like that. Very much ;-) _

Newt’s heart raced when he received Tina’s affirmative reply. They were really doing this. He thought back to what they’d done just a few days ago, and already felt himself hardening at the thought of it...Oh, the things he was going to do when they met again. Here, in the privacy of his own flat, they could take their time and be as loud as they wanted. It would be nice.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone lighting up. Theseus was Skyping him. Newt took a few deep breaths to steady himself before answering. The latest development between him and Tina was not something he was ready to share with his brother just yet. 

The next few days ticked by slowly, but Halloween did eventually arrive. At 7 o’clock, Tina and Queenie were both waiting in the living room for Jacob to pick Queenie up. Only then would Tina leave for her evening with Newt.

Queenie, going as Tinkerbell, was dressed to the nines in a short sparkling green dress, and a pair of fairy wings, and green heels. Tina was a lot more casual, and not in costume at all, but nonetheless alluring in a maroon v-neck sweater that hugged her tightly, and skinny jeans. 

Jacob rapped on the door at 7:05, and Tina couldn’t help but giggle seeing him dressed as Peter Pan. Clearly, he and Queenie had thought this through. 

“Can you snap a picture of us?” Queenie asked, handing Tina her phone.

“Of course, you guys are adorable,” she smiled as she took a few shots. She then turned to Jacob, “now, you take care of my sister tonight, alright?”

“Of course, Tina,” Jacob promised, though Queenie rolled her eyes at Tina’s maternal overprotectiveness, “and we won’t be out too late, I promise.”

“I’m going out too,” Tina shrugged, “I expect to be home around midnight or so, how’s that?”

Queenie pouted, but agreed, and with that, Jacob swept her out the door and off to the biggest Halloween event on campus. As soon as they were out of sight, Tina got her coat on and headed out. She pulled out her phone to check the address. Newt lived about four blocks away, and within a few minutes, she was stepping out of the elevator and walking right up to his door. 

Although they were planning to watch a movie or two first, Tina’s thighs were already trembling in anticipation of what was hopefully to happen afterwards. It had been just over a week since what they’d done in Newt’s office, and she was eager for more of his touch, his body, his scent…

From the moment Newt had gotten home that afternoon, he’s been in a frenzy getting his flat ready for Tina’s visit. He prepared popcorn and other snacks for the movie viewing, and some hot chocolate with marshmallows, as it was a chilly evening. He fluffed the pillows on the couch and on the bed a bunch of times, and made sure to make the bed nicely (something he didn’t usually bother with.)

He agonized over what to wear, then finally decided since whatever he wore would (hopefully) be coming off after not too long, it wasn’t worth making a fuss. He wore his favorite Marvel t-shirt paired with his favorite jeans. 

At 7:15, he heard her knocking on the door. He ran his fingers through his hair one last time (not that it ever did any good) and opened the door, welcoming Tina to his home. 

“So, uhhh,” Newt rubbed the back of his neck and looked away blushing, as he saw her standing there in his doorway, already imagining what he’d find underneath her clothes. He gathered himself back up, “welcome, come on in.”

Tina smiled shyly as she stepped into Newt’s apartment. She definitely liked the way he looked in a t-shirt; it was easier to make out his toned body than under all those layers he usually wore. 

“Nice to see you looking more like a student than a professor,” Tina quipped, then, seeing how flustered he was, placed a hand on his arm, “though I like the preppy professor look plenty. I believe I proved that to you last week,” she winked, causing Newt to gulp loudly. 

After gaping at her for a minute, wondering whether they should even bother with the movie, he spoke the invitation aloud. “We can skip the Netflix part and go straight to the chill, if that’s what you’d like,” he raised an eyebrow mischievously. 

Tina was sorely tempted, but ultimately decided to do the thing right. “I say we start the movie and see where it leads,” she replied with a flirtatious smile. 

“I’ve no objection,” Newt agreed, steering her to the couch. The snacks were already set up on the coffee table, but the cocoa was simmering on his stove. “Would you like some hot chocolate? I can bring it over now, and then we’ll start. You can start scrolling through, and see if there’s anything you like.”

“Sounds great!” Tina nodded, grabbing the remote and starting to scroll down, “hey, what do you think of Hocus Pocus? Halloween classic!”

“Never seen it,” Newt admitted, coming back into the room with two steaming mugs, “but I’m up for it.” 

“Good. No Animal Planet documentaries,” Tina teased, as Newt sank down right next to her and handed her a mug.

“Just for that, that’s what our second movie is going to be,” Newt huffed.

Tina smirked in reply. They both knew a second movie was unlikely. In fact, as it turned out, they didn’t even make it all the way through the first one before things moved from Netflix to Chill. 

It started when Tina decided she could use a blanket. Newt had one folded over the arm of the couch. She pulled it up over her lap, but a corner ended up over Newt’s lap as well. They both froze for a moment. Was it OK to snuggle under the blanket? It seemed like a rather relationshippy thing to do. 

They both sat there, staring intensely at the TV without actually really paying attention to the movie, trying to figure out how to navigate this. Finally, after several minutes, Newt placed his arm around Tina’s shoulder, pulling her, and the blanket, closer to him. 

Tina looked over at him and for a moment, their eyes locked. A split second later, their lips were joined. It was like an electric shock for both of them. They hadn’t actually kissed in Newt’s office, so this was a first for them, and nothing felt more right. 

Tina raked her fingers through Newt’s hair, and opened her mouth, allowing him more access. Newt cupped the back of her head and gently lowered her down until she was laying on the couch, with him on top of her.

They kissed, deeply and sloppily, right there on the couch, combing each other’s hair with their fingers and panting heavily between kisses. Soon, they found themselves allowing their hands to wander. Tina peeled Newt’s t- shirt off and began delicately tracing his scars with her fingers.

Newt returned the favor by shucking off Tina’s sweater, and swiftly unhooking her bra. “Shall we move this to my bed?” Newt breathed hotly into Tina’s ear, causing her to shiver, and her recently bared nipples to stiffen. 

“Yes, let’s,” she breathed back. 

Newt helped her to a sitting position, and they stood up together. They shared another searing kiss, pressing their bodies tightly together, before stumbling towards the bedroom. They both lost the rest of their clothes along the way, and were completely naked by the time they tumbled into Newt’s bed. 

Newt took a moment to gaze at Tina, laying on his bed with her hair splayed out, flushed and breathless, with full, kiss swollen lips. Her nipples stood as stiff peaks, and he helped himself, grabbing one between his fingers and the other with his mouth. The indecent moan she let out as he began lavishing her breasts went straight to his cock. 

Tina continued to moan as she raked her fingers through Newt’s hair, and then down his back. She took his length in her hand, gently pumping as his tongue swirled in tight circles around one of her nipples, and then the other. 

Newt released her with a faint pop, and licked a thin trail all the way down, past her navel, and to the hollow between her thighs. She spread them apart to let him in, and he got right to work, wrapping his mouth around her clit. She bucked against him, which further encouraged his ministrations, as he pushed her again and again with his tongue. 

Tina was moaning so loudly, she was sure the neighbors would hear, but she didn’t care. She felt herself scaling the crest, and Newt’s tongue swept around her, harder and tighter, she was so close, and then…

Newt pulled back, rocking onto his haunches, with a light smirk. “Please…” Tina groaned, “I’m so close…”

“I know,” Newt replied with a smug smile, as he reached for his nightstand to grab a condom, “but I want to watch you...please, let me watch you?”

Tina nodded, barely managing to husk out, “just get inside me, now!”

Newt smiled cheekily again while teasing her entrance with his tip and watching her face. He sank inside her slowly, making sure that he brushed against her clit as he did, and she fell apart with a loud cry. He held her through the wave, before beginning to move again.

Tina wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Newt, gripping his ass tightly, as she urged him to thrust deeper inside of her. 

“Fuck, you feel incredible Tina,” he husked out between his frantic thrusts. 

As she felt herself building up again, she maneuvered herself into a sitting position. Newt got the idea and allowed her to flip them over, so that she was riding him from on top.

He grabbed her breasts in his hands as they bounced above him, running his fingers along her nipples to elicit more delighted moans. He continued thrusting as deep as he could while Tina ground against him. He could feel her getting closer to coming a second time. He was just about ready to let go himself, but held back, just a little longer. 

Tina came forcefully, with a loud “Fuck, Newt!” 

He took that as his cue to let go, and come he did, so hard he saw stars. “Oh, fuck, Tina, that was…” was all he managed to get out, before he and Tina slumped together against each other. 

They held each other close for a few minutes as they came back to themselves, basking in their mingled sweaty scents. Tina then rolled off Newt, and he took a moment to tie off his condom and toss it in the wastebasket next to his bed.

He and Tina looked at each other tentatively, wondering what to do next. Should they relax a bit together, or would that be straying too far into relationship territory?

Tina ended up deciding the question, rolling back towards Newt, and resting her head on his shoulder while draping her arm over his chest. Newt wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and started lightly tracing shapes along her back. 

“You still owe me one animal documentary though,” Newt smirked, still lightly stroking Tina’s back, “I am, of course, more determined than ever to get you to change your mind about zoology.”

“No fair, I can’t say no to anything from you right now,” Tina teased, “alright, we can watch it. I still have a couple of hours before I have to get back.”

“Turning into a pumpkin at midnight?” Newt inquired curiously. 

“Actually, it’s my sister who does. But I don’t wanna be a hypocrite, so we agreed we’d both be back at midnight,” Tina explained, “she went to the big party that everyone’s been talking about.” 

“And I am honored that you came here over a party,” Newt smiled so charmingly, Tina felt little goosebumps erupt. 

“More than worth it,” Tina assured him, giving his thigh a suggestive squeeze, “besides, I’m not so into parties.”

“Really?” Newt raised an eyebrow, “you seemed to be enjoying that party in the Science Building the first week of school.” 

“That wasn’t a party, that was a baking contest,” Tina explained, “and I was there to support my sister, she was one of the contestants.”

“You and your sister are very close, aren’t you?” Newt replied.

“Yeah, we are,” Tina smiled nervously. They were edging very close to the danger zone of bringing up her parents. Not that she had anything against telling Newt about it, she was sure it was going to come up eventually. She just didn’t want to veer into that discussion while lying naked in his bed after he’d just fucked her senseless. 

“You got any siblings?” she asked, steering the conversation back toward him. 

“Yes, I have an older brother,” Newt bit his lip, “it can sometimes be complicated, we’re very different. He’s a barrister--what you’d call a lawyer--and we don’t always understand each other. But I know he cares. And I do miss him, being so far away. We Skype a few times a week.”

“That’s really sweet,” Tina smiled softly, “now, I’ve noticed, you don’t actually have any pets around here. I’m surprised!”

“It was too complicated, this being temporary and all,” Newt shrugged, “I have a bunch of pets though, back in London, all being looked after by family and colleagues until I get back.”

He rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand and then put his arm back around Tina while scrolling through his pictures. Three tabby cats named Hoppy, Millie, and Mauler, a bearded dragon named Pickett, and two chinchillas named Frank and Dougal. 

“They’re all so cute,” Tina cooed as he scrolled through.

“So you’ve nothing against animals, clearly,” Newt said pointedly.

“No, and I never said I did,” Tina reminded him, “I’m just not interested in the nitty gritty details of them.”

“Well, I think there’s so much more to appreciate when you do know those things,” Newt shot back, “but, I don’t mean to argue. Want to watch that documentary, then?” He casually cupped Tina’s breast, just because it was right there. 

“No fair,” Tina groaned, thoroughly enjoying the sensation, “But yeah, let’s do that. So, we getting dressed, or…?” 

“I see no reason to, till it’s time for you to leave,” Newt smirked teasingly. Tina swatted him playfully, then got up to head back to the couch, while Newt admired the view. This time, they fully shared the blanket while they watched. 

After it was over, they got dressed, and Tina got ready to walk home. Newt started getting his coat on as well. 

“Where are you off to?” Tina inquired.

“To walk you home, of course,” Newt said, entirely seriously, “I can’t have you walking home alone at this hour.”

“That’s very gentlemanly of you,” Tina smiled fondly, “but I grew up in this neighborhood. I promise, I’ll be fine. There’s no need.”

Newt seemed skeptical. “I don’t know…”

“I’m telling you, it’s fine,” Tina insisted, “I can take care of myself.”

“Will you at least let me call you an Uber?” Newt asked nervously.

“It’s four blocks, that would be silly,” Tina shook her head. 

“Still...just, it would make me feel better,” Newt pleaded.

“Oh, all right,” Tina rolled her eyes, “you’re just not used to New York, I get it.” 

Newt ordered the Uber and then turned back to Tina. “So, erm, I’ll see you Monday, I guess? In class?” 

“Yeah,” Tina said softly, “when do you want me to come back here?”

“Oh, we’ll play it by ear,” Newt smiled shyly, before looking away blushing, “you know how to get ahold of me should the fancy strike you.” He looked back up at Tina and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, lightly brushing her cheek along the way. 

He wondered whether or not it would be ok to kiss her. Tina, meanwhile, was stroking her cheek where he’d just touched her. Newt decided not to kiss her. Kissing was fine as part of sex, but better to avoid otherwise. Tina seemed to have the same idea. 

“Well, goodnight Newt,” she said, as she turned to walk down the hall to the elevator, “thanks for...well, everything tonight.”

“Thank you, Tina,” Newt replied, “see you soon.” He watched her until the elevator doors closed, then settled back into his flat for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things sure are heating up between these two! 
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts and comments below!!


	7. Only fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina are in a good routine with their arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Here, have an update!

Over the next two weeks, Newt and Tina fell into a routine with their meetups. Tina went over twice a week, once during the week and once over the weekend. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Tina said, while spooning in the aftermath during her second visit to Newt’s apartment, “now that this is getting to be a regular thing, I want to visit the campus health center and see about starting on the pill. Then, you can decide if you still want to use condoms or not.”

“I like that idea,” Newt nodded in agreement, “though before I stop using them...I feel so stupid, we really should have discussed sooner…” he blushed fiercely, but Tina got what he was saying. 

“No, you’re right,” she cut in, “and in case you’re wondering, you’re the first person I’ve slept with in over two years. And there was only one guy before you…” she trailed off with a blush to match Newt’s. 

“And on my end, well, you’re the first person I’ve slept with since I ended a more than four year relationship over the summer,” Newt said quietly, “and she was the only one as well.”

Tina paused thoughtfully at that. Newt was young, only four years older than her. To have been in a four year relationship seemed to her like he was serious relationship material...no, she needed not to think along those lines, there was a reason they had the arrangement they did!

“Well, that’s settled then,” Tina smiled, “hopefully I’ll be all set up for next time.” 

Well, it did take a little longer than that, as she was advised to wait until a week after starting the pack to stop using alternate methods, but she did very much look forward to being able to feel, well, all of Newt. 

Newt was quite looking forward to it as well. He and Tina spent the day on which they were to stop using condoms teasing each other with suggestive texts, and he was in quite a fine mood, until, in the middle of one particularly exciting exchange, Bunty called. 

Newt grimaced. But no, he was not going to let it put a damper on his day. In fact, now seemed like an excellent time to have the talk that Leta and Theseus had been bothering him about. 

“Hello,” he picked up.

“I’m glad I caught you,” Bunty said breathily, “just wanted to check in, it’s been a couple of days.”

“Listen, Bunty, about that,” Newt started, pushing himself forward before he lost his resolve, “I don’t think we should be talking so often.”

“Why not?” Bunty’s cheery voice faltered, “you were the one who wanted to stay friends while we took our break.”

“That’s just the thing,” Newt said warily, “evidently I wasn’t clear enough back in July. This isn’t a temporary break, Bunty. And some of the conversations we’ve had have been...a bit much for being just friends.”

“You’ve met someone, haven’t you,” Bunty said quietly. The heartbreak in her voice broke Newt’s own heart. But wavering on his feelings had been exactly what had led to this mess in the first place. 

“I…” he wasn’t sure what to say. He had met someone, but it wasn’t like that. And even if it was, well, he was no longer in a relationship, so that was his right. “It’s complicated. I’m not dating, per se, but well...”

“You’re sleeping with someone,” Bunty snapped irritably.

“That’s none of your business,” Newt snapped back, though he realized that was as good as a confirmation. He could hear the pain in Bunty’s intake of breath, and started again, more softly, “Bunty, what we had...I will always cherish it. But we want different things in life, and now it’s time to move on. My dearest wish is to see you happy, Bunty...please…”

Bunty didn’t say anything, but he knew what she was thinking. She wasn’t ready to be happy without him. “Goodbye, Newt,” was all she could muster, her voice thick with tears, before hanging up. 

Newt wanted to feel relief, but it was hard, knowing Bunty was so heartbroken. He really did want her to be happy and right now, it was his fault that she wasn’t. But there wasn’t much more he could do. Leta had been right. Being too gentle would only prolong the pain. 

He spent the next several hours feeling guilty, but one look at Tina, standing in his doorway, with windswept hair, and cheeks pink from the cold, and he didn’t have to think anymore. 

“Looks like you could use some warming up,” he winked suggestively.

“Then warm me up, Mr. Scamander,” she demanded. 

It wasn’t long before clothes were shed, as hands grasped, and lips brushed against skin, creating more heat than any coat ever could. Newt pressed Tina into the bed, suckling her breasts until she could barely speak from gasping, and rutting against her as she cried out for more. 

When he finally sank into her, with nothing between them, he let out a shudder and a loud moan. She raked her fingers through his hair and suckled small bites along his neck and shoulders. They thrust against each other frantically, clinging to each other hard as they built up, and finally tumbling over the edge together, their indecent moans mingling along with their sweat. 

After they came back to themselves, they relaxed in their now familiar spooning positions. Newt had his arm draped around Tina’s middle, and alternated between stroking her stomach and gently cupping her breasts, while she sighed in satisfaction.

As she snuggled up against Newt, an idea came to Tina. “Hey, Newt?” 

“Yes?” he hummed out, eyes still closed.

“How much do you know about Thanksgiving?” she asked.

“Not much,” he raised an eyebrow, “but it’s soon, right? I know because I saw on the calendar that we have a few days off for it.”

“Yeah,” Tina nodded, “and I was wondering, well, you should have a chance to experience this great American tradition, since you’re here and all. What do you say?”

“And will you be the one making the experience for me?” Newt teased.

“Well, yeah, that’s what I’m getting at,” Tina chuckled, “would you like that?” 

“Yes. Yes, I would,” Newt smiled warmly, “so, please, tell me a little more about this ‘great American tradition.’”

“Well, just for you,” Tina grinned playfully, “I’m gonna go all out, and give you a proper New York style Thanksgiving. Starting with the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.”

“Oh, that sounds interesting,” Newt nodded excitedly.

“It’s a nationally televised event, and people come from all over the country to see it,” Tina explained, “and we can just be there...anyway, after the parade, we go home and watch the football game. NOT your football, my football. The American kind.”

“I know nothing about it,” Newt shrugged, but with an eager smile.

“I’ll teach you all about it, of course,” Tina promised, “then, we’re gonna have a proper Thanksgiving dinner with all the fixins. Turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie…” she trailed off, a dreamy look on her face just from thinking about the feast Queenie was going to prepare. 

“Wait...alone, or with family?” Newt gulped, wondering what Tina’s family would think.

“Oh, it’s just me and my sister, and this year, my best friend Percy will be joining us,” Tina answered. 

Newt was about to ask about Tina’s parents, but found himself more curious about her best friend. He was surprised at the stab of jealousy that went through him at the thought of it. He shook himself out of it. He and Tina weren’t in a relationship, they’d both been quite explicit about that. It wasn’t his business if there might be another fellow who Tina might like and might want a relationship with, when she was ready for one. 

“Percy?” he asked, surprised, “is that the bloke I see you walking around campus with all the time?”

“Do I detect a note of jealousy, Mr. Scamander?” Tina playfully teased him.

“Absolutely not!” Newt insisted, “of course not!” 

Tina chided herself for hoping that he was jealous. This was silly, neither of them should be jealous of the other, that was something reserved for relationships…

“Anyway, yes, that’s Percy,” Tina explained, “he’s my best friend, and he’ll be joining us this year because he came out to his parents over the summer and it went very badly. So he doesn’t have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, that’s terrible,” Newt said sympathetically, ignoring that relief that washed over him from hearing that Percy was in no way ever going to be a rival for Tina’s affections, “and you are a wonderful friend. I think it’s lovely that you’re having him over, and I look forward to meeting him.”

“Thanks,” Tina smiled shyly, “so, we’re on for Thanksgiving?”

“I can’t wait!” Newt grinned, pulling her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and comments below! Always thankful for comments ;-)


	8. Only time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina shows Newt how Thanksgiving is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I should have posted this Thursday. Well, it's still Thanksgiving weekend :-)

Tina’s grades in zoology did start to improve. She had taken Newt’s advice to review the sample lab reports and now had a better idea of how they should look. He was still a tough grader, and she had yet to get above a B-plus on a lab report, but still, that was better than averaging a C. Besides, it was clear that Newt wasn’t going easy on her just because they were fucking on the side.

She and Newt were also developing an actual friendship. Well, that made total sense. They were “friends with benefits” after all. And so, in the spirit of friendship, Tina accompanied Newt to a local animal rescue one Saturday morning. 

“Don’t think this means you’re winning me over,” she crossed her arms stubbornly, “I’m joining you because we’re friends.”

“Of course. But you know my stated aim,” Newt winked, as they strode in. 

And the truth was, his enthusiasm for the animals was rather infectious. While she held and petted each creature, Newt spouted off all the interesting tidbits he knew, and she had to admit, it was rather interesting, especially coming from him. She wasn’t ready to admit it quite yet, but she did find herself wanting more. 

As they walked around together, helping to distribute food, clean cages, or just cuddle some of the pets, they also talked about their Thanksgiving plans. 

“So it’s going to be your sister, us, and Percy,” Newt ticked off the guest list, “but what about your sister’s boyfriend? You mentioned she was seeing someone.”

“Thanksgiving is a big family thing, so Jacob’s going to his parents, as most people tend to do,” Tina explained, “and Queenie and Jacob have only been together a few weeks, so it’s way too early for her to be invited there for Thanksgiving.”

Newt nodded in understanding. Then he remembered the question he’d meant to ask last time, but forgotten about. “What about your parents? Where are they?” He saw her face fall instantly, and immediately regretted asking, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s fine,” Tina sighed, “it was bound to come up eventually...my parents, well, they died. It was a bit over two years ago. A car crash,” she said softly, looking away before Newt could see the raw pain in her eyes. She also dreaded the inevitable pity. That was the worst part about telling people about her loss. The pity.

Newt froze, not knowing what to do. He wanted to scoop her in his arms and hold her close, while dropping soft kisses in her hair...but that was something for a boyfriend to do. And he most certainly wasn’t her boyfriend.

He settled for squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up, expecting to see the pity in his eyes, but it wasn’t there. Just caring and concern, as he told her, “I’m so sorry to hear that. I’m here if you want to talk about it. Or not. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Tina squeezed his hand with a small smile. “I’m alright, thanks. It’s hard, but I’ve got my sister, and we’ve been doing ok,” she assured him.

_ You have me too,  _ Newt thought, but didn’t dare say it aloud. He just squeezed Tina’s hand back, before they returned to handling animals. 

It was now several weeks into his arrangement with Tina, and Newt still hadn’t told Theseus and Leta about it. That night, when he spoke to Theseus, he still didn’t mention Tina, but he did talk about the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday.

“...and one of the students invited me over, insisted I have an authentic American experience,,” Newt told his brother excitedly. 

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” Theseus nodded, “you should take notes like you do when you’re observing some critter or other.”

“Oh, I probably will,” Newt chuckled, “say, where’s Leta?” 

“She went to sleep early, she’s feeling a bit under the weather,” Theseus told him.

“Sorry to hear,” Newt replied, “do tell her I hope she feels better soon.”

“Sure, sure,” Theseus waved him off with a vague smile, “I’m sure if she were awake, she’d send her love. Goodnight, Newt.”

“You too, Thes.”

Thursday morning, Thanksgiving, finally arrived. Newt awoke at 4:30 AM to his phone ringing. 

“Whassit…” he mumbled sleepily as he answered.

“I didn’t trust you to set an alarm,” Tina’s voice came through, clear and sharp, and way too awake for this ungodly hour. 

“I suppose you were right not to trust me,” Newt groaned, “I didn’t think you actually meant 4:30…”

“Well, if you want a decent view of the parade, we gotta get over there and stake out a spot,” Tina huffed irritably, “now get your incredibly sexy ass down here, I’m already outside your building! And bundle up, it’s cold!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Newt muttered, as he rolled out of bed. He quickly got dressed and bundled up, complete with his faded yellow and gray scarf. 

Tina was waiting for him downstairs, adorably bundled in a stylish gray coat, a blue scarf, and a matching blue beret over her already windswept hair. She was also carrying a large backpack. It was bitterly cold outside.

“This parade had better be worth it,” Newt grumbled, shivering.

“Oh, just wait and see,” Tina smiled brightly. 

It was only then that Newt noticed the backpack. “Here, let me take that for you,” he offered.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Tina insisted as they trudged down the stairs to the subway station. 

“Tina Goldstein, you are something else,” Newt grinned in admiration, “what’s in the pack anyway?”

“Just some camping chairs, couple of blankets, and some snacks and drinks. We’re gonna be sitting out there awhile,” she shrugged, as she led him through the maze of corridors underground, “ah, here we are. Downtown B is the train we want.”

As they stood on the platform, a gigantic rat scurried over the tracks. Tina wrinkled her nose in disgust and flinched, while Newt’s eyes grew wide in fascination. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a rat that large! Fascinating...”

“Welcome to New York,” Tina grumbled and rolled her eyes, “pretty sure our rats were the inspiration for the R.O.U.S.”

“Oh, you’re a Princess Bride fan too?” Newt quirked an eyebrow.

“One of my favorites,” Tina smiled, while flirtatiously twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. They both stared at each other for a moment. Every time they realized another thing they had in common, it was like discovering each other anew. The spell was broken by their train arriving. 

They got off at 81st street, and walked down Central Park West looking for a good spot. Though just after 5, the dedicated areas behind the barricades were already swarming with people. 

“See?” Tina turned to Newt, “told you we had to get here early.” They eventually found a spot between 77th and 76th streets and Newt helped Tina take down her bag and pop up the chairs. Tina unfolded the blankets and they made themselves comfortable. 

“It’s gonna be a couple of hours till the parade actually starts,” she explained, “but as you can see, we had to get here now to get a spot.” 

Newt nodded in agreement. He could feel the excitement in the air and was no longer annoyed about having to get up early and sit outside in the cold. This was the best part of being abroad--experiencing the local culture. 

“Thank you, Tina,” he said earnestly, “I’m so glad to be having this experience.”

He then pulled out his phone. “What’re you doing?” Tina asked curiously. 

“Skyping my brother,” Newt answered, “I want to show him the fun.”

Theseus was surprised to have Newt calling at what was an incredibly early hour for his time zone. “Newt, what has you up so early?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m at the parade I told you about!” Newt exclaimed excitedly, maneuvering his phone to show Theseus the gathering crowd, “well, it hasn’t started yet, but I was advised to come early to get a good viewing spot. As you can see, I was right to come so early.”

“Wow, that looks like quite the event,” Theseus nodded, impressed.

“It’s a big deal, I’m told. Nationally televised and all,” Newt grinned. 

“Looks cold though,” Theseus said, “though seeing as you’re dressed like a sherpa, I’ve no doubt you’ll manage.”

“Oh yes, I’m well bundled,” Newt assured him.

“Please make sure to take lots of pictures. I am so happy to see yourself making the most of New York,” Theseus smiled fondly.

“Me too. And don’t worry, I will take good pictures,” Newt promised. 

“Your brother seems nice,” Tina told him after he ended the call. 

“Yeah, I suppose he’s alright,” Newt shrugged, then, with a mischievous glint in his eye, added, “for a stuffy old barrister.” That earned him a swat on the shoulder from future law student Tina. Newt smiled smugly in return.

Newt loved every minute of the spectacle once the parade started. Though he wasn’t a very social creature, he liked people-watching and loved traveling and experiencing new cultures, and the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade was no exception. 

Everything about the parade was delightful, from the giant balloons featuring iconic characters, to the floats and marching bands. He looked over shyly at Tina, who was clearly enjoying herself as well. A wave of pure adoration washed over him. Under different circumstances, perhaps they could work quite well together…

No, he couldn’t allow himself to think along those lines. He tore his gaze away from Tina, and back toward the parade, where a massive Spongebob balloon was passing by. He never saw that she was looking at him the same way and thinking the same thoughts.

By 9, the parade was over. Well, over for them, Tina explained, though just getting started down in Midtown, in front of the flagship Macy’s, where the first marchers would be just starting to arrive, and where the national broadcast would just be beginning. 

“So,” Newt started as they waited on the platform for the uptown B train to bring them back to their neighborhood, “that was wonderful, though rather cold. How would you like to warm up at my place…?” He raised an eyebrow in invitation.

“I’d like that,” Tina said with a coy smile, “though it’ll have to be quick, I gotta help Queenie with the cooking.”

“No worries,” Newt whispered hotly in her ear, “I can make it as quick as you need me to.” 

And quick he was. Though they shed their outerwear, they kept most of their clothes on in the interest of time. Newt still slid his hands up Tina’s shirt, as he never could resist touching her breasts given the opportunity, but otherwise, they undressed the minimum necessary for getting it all done.

They didn’t even bother with the bed. Newt simply pounded her against the wall in his living room until she moaned and swore positively wantonly, making sure she reached her climax quickly before letting himself go. 

After a quick kiss on her cheek, they broke apart, buttoned and bundled themselves back up, and headed over to Tina’s place to help Queenie with the food prep.

Queenie had known to expect Tina's British TA. Tina had told her about how she'd decided to make sure he got the chance to experience the American holiday. 

When she hadn't also invited the mystery "friend" that she was sleeping with, Queenie started to suspect that perhaps the TA, who she knew Tina found incredibly attractive,  _ was  _ the mystery friend, though until Tina decided to say something, she couldn't know for sure. 

Well, on Thanksgiving morning, Tina walked in with her guest and Queenie just knew. Maybe it was the way they seemed to be laughing at some secret joke, or maybe it was the way their eyes lingered on each other when they thought nobody was looking, but she knew. The TA and the friend with benefits were one and the same. Queenie was going to have a lot of fun teasing Tina later… 

But for now, she welcomed her guest. She bounded over, in her frilly apron. "Hey, Teen! And…"

"Call me Newt," he held out his hand for Queenie to shake, which she did. 

"Now, you want a snack, or a drink?" Queenie offered politely. 

"Oh, no, please let me help!" Newt insisted. 

"You're a guest!" Queenie insisted right back, “you should-"

"As part of learning about Thanksgiving, I'd like to participate in preparing the traditional meal," Newt argued. 

"Alright, I think Newt wins," Tina chuckled, "let's put him to work."

With Queenie directing two sous chefs, the work got done pretty quickly. Within an hour and a half, the pumpkin and apple pies and the stuffing were in the oven, the sweet potato and green bean casseroles were all done, and a homemade cranberry sauce was simmering on the stove. 

All that was left to do was the turkey. "Contrary to popular belief," Queenie explained, "the turkey does not take 6 hours to cook. That's the way to a mouthful of sawdust. It does require a bit of babysitting, but shouldn't need more than 2 and half hours in the oven. And don't worry Newt," Queenie flashed him a dazzling smile, "Teenie told me all about ethical sourcing. This was not a factory farmed turkey."

Newt was so touched that Tina had made sure to purchase poultry that he could feel comfortable eating. He murmured his thanks to Queenie, but had eyes only for Tina. Neither of them noticed Queenie's triumphant little smirk. 

At 10 minutes to 1, Tina popped into her room for a moment, then came back out wearing a faded and oversized Eli Manning jersey. "It was my father's," she explained fondly. 

"So that's your, erm, football team?" Newt struggled with the word football. The concept of American Football was baffling to him. 

"Yeah, the Giants are my team," Tina said proudly, "is the idea of football really that distasteful to you?" she teased. 

"Only the name," Newt teased back, "from what little I've seen of the game, it really ought to be called handegg."

Neither Tina nor Queenie could help the snorts of laughter that escaped them. At that moment the doorbell rang. 

"Looks like Percy's just in time!" Tina grinned, striding over to the door to let him in. 

Percy greeted both sisters with a kiss on the cheek and shook Newt's hand. If he was surprised to see him there, he didn't say anything. He just shot Tina a look that said  _ you're going to need to explain this eventually.  _

"And I brought the beer!" Percy exclaimed, holding up a six pack. 

"Showoff," Tina muttered, then turning to Newt, explained, "he just turned 21 two weeks ago."

"Oh right, it's 21 here," Newt shook his head in amazement. 

"Yeah, we agree with you on that, it's stupid," Queenie replied, as she set out a tray of snacks in front of the TV, while Tina got the game on. 

"I don't see your Giants on there," Newt remarked, confused. 

"Oh they're not playing today," Tina explained, "we're just watching because watching football on Thanksgiving is just what you do."

"Also, for the sake of rooting against the Cowboys," Percy added, cracking open a beer. 

"Yeah, it's practically the law in New York that you have to hate the Dallas Cowboys," Tina grinned. 

The four watched the game together, switching off between casual chatting, explaining the game to Newt, and shouting at the TV. Newt had to admit it was interesting to watch, but still insisted that the sport ought to be called handegg. 

At four o'clock, the game ended, and it was time to set the table for dinner. That was another Thanksgiving thing, Tina explained, having dinner ridiculously early. 

As they all sat around the beautifully set table set with a delicious looking and smelling feast, they took a moment to each share what they were thankful for. 

"I'm thankful to be in school with Teenie. And for the baking club. And for Jacob," Queenie shared, blushing strongly as she mentioned Jacob. 

"I'm thankful for my family, my friends," Tina gestured to Percy and Newt, "and the amazing food we're about to eat."  _ And for taking zoology, which has brought Newt into my life,  _ she thought, though didn't dare say it aloud. 

"I'm thankful to be able to be myself, and for having plenty of support from wonderful friends," Percy shared. 

Newt thought this was a lovely tradition, and made sure to share something as well. "I'm thankful for this chance to really experience America during my time here. I'm thankful for good friends who have welcomed me here," he smiled warmly.  _ And I'm thankful for Tina,  _ he thought, though did not say so aloud. 

With that, they all dug in. The food was indeed delicious. Everyone complimented Queenie, who demurred, saying her two sous chefs deserved the credit, but the others insisted Queenie's kitchen leadership was responsible for everything turning out beautifully. The meal was the perfect end to a wonderful holiday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and comments below!


	9. Hung up on the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the winter break coming up, Newt and Tina realize they're going to miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter. I'm very nearly done writing it all!

The week following Thanksgiving was the last week of term before final exams. It was also time to start registering for classes for the next semester. Naturally, most of her classes would be for her major or her minor, but Tina found herself with one slot free for an elective. And she realized, in that moment, that Newt had, in fact, won his little “challenge.”

“So, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Tina smiled shyly, as she pulled out her phone to show Newt her course schedule.

He looked over her shoulder, and as he came across the words “Zoology 102,” a strange feeling came over him. He looked over at Tina with a mix of shock and adoration. She’d really come around. She had no reason to sign up for the continuation of this semester’s zoology course. She’d chosen it purely for itself. 

He wanted to hold her tight, kiss the breath out of her, tell her he...no, he didn’t love her. Of course he didn’t. If he did, she’d be his girlfriend. And she wasn’t. Because it just wasn’t like that. But still…

He ripped himself away from that train of thought, and instead took a more playful tack. “Well, well, well,” he crossed his arms bemusedly and smirked at Tina, “it seems I was successful. Now, how shall I collect my winnings?”

“Now, wait here just a minute,” Tina said with mock indignation, “your little ‘challenge’ was against yourself. I didn’t bet anything. However,” she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Are you thinking to reward me in some other manner?” Newt breathed out as Tina licked her lips and started undoing his shirt buttons, “because that’s a more than acceptable arrangement if you ask me…”

With that, he swept Tina off to his bed, where they spent the remainder of the afternoon. 

“So,” Tina asked after they were done, stroking his chest as they cooled down, “got any plans for the break?”

“Yes,” Newt told her, lightly tracing shapes along her back as he held her, “I’m going home to England. I leave the day after the last exam, and return after the new year.”

“You must be looking forward to seeing your family,” Tina murmured. 

“I am,” Newt said, though he suddenly felt guilty. After all, Tina had nobody but her sister. Every time he remembered that, it broke his heart and made him want to hold her tighter.

It also dawned on him that he was going to miss Tina during his three weeks away, though was unsure whether or not that was something he could say without veering into dangerous territory. 

“So,” he said mildly, “do you and Queenie have anything special planned?”

“Well, we celebrate Hanukkah,” Tina replied.

“Right,” Newt smacked himself on the forehead, “I’m such an idiot...Goldstein. I should have realized…”

Tina giggled, before getting serious. “You know, Hanukkah is before you leave. Queenie and I would love to have you over again. This time for a Hanukkah party,” she offered.

“I greatly enjoyed Thanksgiving,” Newt smiled, “I’d love to join you for Hanukkah.”

“Just a word of warning, the first night is right before exams start, so we’re not doing a whole big thing,” Tina explained, “but you’re still welcome to come.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Newt flashed Tina a heart melting grin.  _ Careful, Goldstein,  _ she warned herself,  _ don’t fall too hard for that smile. _

The Hanukkah party was indeed short and understated, but Newt still found it to be full of warmth and joy. The sisters lit the candles, and then served up potato latkes and homemade donuts, baked by Jacob, who had also joined them. 

“So, guys, you gonna join us for the Winter Festival?” Jacob asked, as they sat around the table eating the latkes and donuts, “it’s on the night following the last exam day. To celebrate the end of term.”

“It’s gonna be real fun,” Queenie added, beaming, “I’m heading the planning committee, and we’re doing a Roaring 20s theme.”

“Oh, um, Jacob, I don’t think you realized,” Newt said shyly, “I’m not a student. I’m a research fellow and TA.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he looked between Newt and Tina. “Oh, I thought you two were…”

“No, no,” both Newt and Tina simultaneously interjected. 

“It’s not like that,” Tina said, coloring highly.

“We’re just friends,” Newt insisted, with a blush to match.

Jacob just raised an eyebrow as if to say, could have fooled me, but said nothing.

Tina walked Newt downstairs when it was time to leave. “Are you planning on going to the party?” he asked her when they got to the lobby. 

“I think I might. I mean, Queenie’s heading the planning committee and this is her first thing, so I should at least show up for a bit,” Tina shrugged.

“It’s the last night before I fly home for three weeks,” Newt murmured, the disappointment clear on his face. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tina said, “I won’t stay long. I’ll come straight to you as soon as I leave.”

Newt’s smile once again melted her heart, and she found herself once again forcing herself to reel her feelings in before they reached too deep.

“Good luck on your exams,” Newt squeezed her hand earnestly, “and see you soon.” He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before leaving the lobby. He’d been doing a lot of that lately. It was a small show of affection, but not, like, a kiss. Which while tempting, continued to be something reserved for during sex. 

Exam week passed by painfully slowly, but pass it did, and the official end of term finally arrived. Tina was going to the party with Percy as her date, and as a show of support for Queenie’s meticulous planning, they made sure to put real effort into their 20s costumes. 

Tina found a perfect flapper costume in a thrift shop. It was a drop waisted, silver beaded number, with a matching beaded headband with a feather. She already wore her hair in a short bob that worked perfectly to complete the look. She even bought some gartered stockings to really get as close to authenticity as possible.

Queenie took the whole thing seriously enough to actually cut her hair short. She too found a drop waisted beaded dress and matching headband, all in pink. 

While Tina didn’t really care much about the party, and was only going for Queenie’s sake, she did think about what Newt might think of her costume. She had quite a few ideas for their private “party” at his place...

After getting dressed, Tina twirled around in front of the mirror, letting the beads of her flapper costume catch in the light. Yes, Newt would definitely like it. She hoisted up her dress, letting a few fringes splay across the garter resting on her thigh, and snapped a quick picture. She then texted the picture along with “ _ for later ;-) _ ” 

She smiled to herself as Newt replied with an eggplant emoji. She really would have preferred to skip the party entirely and just go straight to Newt’s place, but she had promised Queenie and Percy that she’d come along. Besides, forcing herself to wait till later amped up the anticipation.

Percy looked even more suave than he always did, in a three piece suit with a pocket watch and his hair slicked back. A few minutes later, Jacob arrived in a similar getup, and the four walked together to the party. 

“Queenie, you’ve outdone yourself,” Percy complimented her as they entered the hall, all decked out to look like a speakeasy. Tables were laden with different varieties of punch, labeled with names like “Gatsby Guava” and “Flapper Fruit Mix”. 

“I agree,” Tina smiled, “I knew you loved planning parties, but this is something else.”

“The committee’s never been headed by a Freshman before, and Queenie’s just designed the best Winter Festival I’ve seen in my time here,” Jacob beamed, sliding an arm around Queenie’s waist as she blushed modestly. 

Other students started to arrive, and the music started up. The playlist was a mix of modern pop and the big 20s hits. Tina even agreed to dance. Mostly with Percy, but as the night went on, she danced with a few of her other friends as well. 

She also periodically pulled her phone out of her clutch to text Newt. While she was enjoying herself at the party, she also couldn’t wait to slip away and get on with the best part of the evening.

“You’re seeing him after this, aren’t you,” Percy raised an eyebrow, as he stood next to Tina while she shot off a quick message.

“And so what if I am?” Tina asked with an unusually high pitched voice.

“For someone who doesn’t want to be in a relationship…” Percy teased.

“Well, we aren’t,” Tina insisted, “I told you, we’re friends with benefits.”

“Seems like semantics to me,” Percy shrugged, and Tina couldn’t help but remember Newt saying exactly that, in his office, moments before he fucked her on his desk. 

“Well, those are the terms we both agreed to,” Tina crossed her arms defensively.

“It really is too bad though,” Percy shook his head, “I saw you guys at Thanksgiving…you know, under different circumstances, I think you two would be great together.”

Tina’s heart pumped faster at that, though she quickly blocked herself from going down that road. “Like you said, different circumstances,” she replied, hoping she sounded nonchalant, “it’s not what either of us are looking for, and we’re quite content with the current arrangement.”

“As long as everyone’s happy and consenting,” Percy smiled, a bit resignedly, “so, would you like another dance?” Tina nodded, and he pulled her back out to the dance floor. 

The party was still going strong at 10:30, but Tina was ready to leave. She couldn’t find Queenie or Jacob, but Percy wasn’t planning to leave just yet, and promised to let them know she’d gone over to Newt’s. 

A night of suggestive texts had them both bursting with desire by the time Tina finally made it over to Newt’s just before 11. Newt gazed at her with hooded eyes as she stood in the doorway, in her shimmering, low cut beaded dress and matching beaded headband with a feather. 

“Roaring Twenties indeed,” he husked out as he grabbed her towards him and she kicked the door closed behind them. They stumbled towards the bedroom, sloppily kissing and nipping each other along the way. 

Normally, they would have both shed their clothes along the way, but this time, only Newt did, as he wanted her to keep the dress on, at least for a little longer. “I am quite enjoying this costume of yours,” he told her, sitting her on the edge of his bed and kneeling down, as he began kissing his way up one of her stockinged legs. 

Tina hiked up her skirt, revealing the garters she’d teased him with earlier. Newt groaned with delight as he nipped each of her thighs along the garter edges, and quickly discovered that Tina was wearing no other undergarments. 

“My, aren’t we eager,” he breathed out against the neat thatch of curls covering her heat, before darting his tongue out to take a taste, causing Tina to gasp sharply. 

Newt alternated between licking and sucking her clit, as Tina moaned loudly. He was thinking about teasing her, but she was already so keyed up just from waiting for this all evening that she broke apart pretty quickly.

Newt sat back up. “So eager,” he purred in her ear, “is that all, or shall we do more?”

“More,” Tina panted brokenly, “always more…”

Newt kissed her hard, and tasting herself on his lips aroused Tina further. “C’mere, you,” she breathed out, pulling him closer and sucking small bites along his neck and shoulders. He pressed his hardness against her thigh, fueling her further. 

Tina allowed the straps of her dress to slip down her shoulders, and Newt noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra either. He excitedly pulled her dress down further to expose her breasts, and her nipples immediately stiffened as soon as the cool air hit them.

Newt ran his fingers gently over both nipples, before taking one in his mouth. Tina tipped her head back with a very pleased mewl. 

After enjoying a bit of Newt’s attention to her breasts, Tina sat straight again, and stared at Newt with her pupils blown wide open. She pushed him against the headboard and pulled her dress off over her head, so that she was completely nude except for her stockings and garters. The sheer arousal in that moment made breathing become very difficult for Newt, and Tina could tell. 

“I want you inside me, right now, Mr. Scamander,” Tina whispered in his ear as she straddled his hips.

Newt was panting too hard to answer verbally. All he could do was nod vigorously and squeeze Tina’s hips as she sank down on him.

“Fuck, Tina,” he groaned as they joined together. He gripped her hips tighter and grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth as she began to grind herself against him, with loud moans. 

As she ground harder, he released her nipple and lifted his head to look into her eyes, the beaded headband still on her and glittering in the moonlight that filtered through the shades. He could see she was already close. “That’s it, that’s my girl,” he whispered, matching her thrust for thrust. He knew she was there when she threw back her head with a loud cry of ecstasy.

She suckled one last bite along his collarbone as she slumped in his arms, and Newt gave two more quick thrusts before releasing himself deep inside her. They gripped each other tight as they both collapsed into the bed, side by side. 

“You should wear that costume for me again sometime,” Newt smiled into Tina’s hair as they caught their breaths, “that was quite...well…”

“Yes,” Tina breathed back with a sly smile, “that was pretty mind blowing…” 

“How shall we ever manage the next three weeks?” Newt sighed wistfully.

“I know…” Tina groaned frustratedly, then, her face lit up, “well, there’s always pictures…”

“It’s not the same,” Newt pouted.

“No, you’re right,” Tina agreed, “but it will keep things exciting. And really nice for when you get back.”

“Pictures it is then,” Newt smiled softly, before yawning. Tina rolled over to sit up so she could get dressed, but Newt pulled her back. “It’s after midnight. And it’s cold outside. My flight’s not till tomorrow night, you know.” 

He stared at her with big pleading eyes, and Tina couldn’t say no. She nestled closely against him as he pulled a thick blanket over them, and soon found herself drifting off, with a shy smile gracing her lips as she went under. 

Newt woke up with a strange, happy feeling, as though he were in the middle of most wonderful dream. As he opened his eyes and tuned into his surroundings, he realized that Tina was sleeping in his arms, and blissful memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

_ I could get used to waking up like this,  _ he smiled to himself, holding Tina a bit tighter and nuzzling into her hair for a moment, before shaking himself into reality. He wasn’t supposed to allow himself to think in those terms.

Tina began to stir. She stretched and yawned, then turned in Newt’s arms to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a lazy smile. “So,” she murmured throatily, “one more before you go?”

Newt couldn’t object to that. “Already thinking of that, first thing when you wake up?” he raised a teasing eyebrow, before rolling on top of her and pressing his growing arousal against her thigh. He whispered in her ear, “you are a little minx, aren’t you?”

Tina smirked and pulled him in for a heated kiss. They started moving against each other, warming up for what was to come, when suddenly, they heard a loud knock on the door. They immediately broke apart, and looked back and forth between the door and each other, utterly puzzled and alarmed. 

Then, Newt clapped a hand to his forehead as he remembered something. “Quick!” he whispered urgently, “get in the shower or something. It’s Professor Smith, he said he was going to drop by to give me some things before I left! Hurry!” 

Tina nodded and scurried to the bathroom, while Newt desperately searched for some clothes to quickly throw on. He pulled on the very rumpled pants and shirt that he’d tossed off without a care the night before and opened the door just as Tina turned on the shower.

Professor Smith took one look at his flustered young protege and smiled knowingly. “I see New York has been agreeing with you,” the professor smirked, and when Newt looked at him questioningly, clarified, “I apologize for interrupting you when you’ve clearly got...other things going on,” he winked.

“Wh-what makes you say that?” Newt sputtered, turning red as a tomato.

“Well, for one thing,” Professor Smith replied just a little too gleefully, “your shirt’s half open, and someone gave you a bunch of little love bites.” Newt, horrified, grabbed at his collar and tried to cover himself better.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Professor Smith jovially patted Newt’s shoulder, “you’re a good looking young man, living abroad, in the prime of your life, why shouldn’t you have a good time with the local women?” 

Newt was blushing harder than ever and looking like he wanted his floor to swallow him up, and so, the older man took pity on him. “Anyway, to business,” he handed Newt a bag full of books, “you know what to do. Have a safe trip, and a Merry Christmas. See you in three weeks!”

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Newt mumbled, still not able to look the professor in the eye.

As soon as Professor Smith left, Newt took a few minutes to compose himself, then sauntered off to the bathroom. 

“Mind if I join you in there?” he asked, knocking lightly on the door.

“Come right in!” Tina said, a clear invitation in her voice. Newt entered the bathroom and began to undress, while Tina, already in the shower, told him, “I’ve been meaning to pick up where we left off...”

The embarrassing encounter with Professor Smith was all but forgotten the moment Newt stepped into the shower…

After they were finished, they took advantage of being in the shower to clean themselves up. Once they were dried and dressed, it was time for Tina to go. Newt had to finish packing and make sure he had all his stuff together before leaving for JFK International Airport to catch his flight. 

They stood awkwardly at the door, Newt rubbing the back of his neck, and Tina twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. Neither of them really knew what to say. Was it ok to say they were going to miss each other? Should they kiss goodbye? 

Tina broke the silence. “Well, you know how to reach me, if, well, you want anything,” she bit her lip shyly. 

“Yes, we’ll do that,” Newt nodded, not looking her in the eye.

“So, um, safe travels,” Tina awkwardly stuck out her hand, “and enjoy the holidays.”

“Thank you,” Newt nodded, shaking her hand, “enjoy the break. See you soon.”

Newt stared after the door for several minutes after Tina left, trying to convince himself that the fact that he was going to miss her terribly didn’t mean anything it wasn’t supposed to mean. Tina walked the four blocks home telling herself the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked today's batch of lemonade ;-)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and comments below!


	10. And I'll be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes home to England for Christmas. Will three weeks apart bring them closer or push them away from each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, look at that, turns out I squeezed out one more chapter!
> 
> In the meantime, have an update. You'll want to buckle up for this one!

It was late morning in London when Newt landed, but his body was still stuck in New York time, where it was early morning. Though he had slept through most of the flight, Newt was too exhausted and cranky to enthusiastically return Theseus' bear hug at the baggage claim. 

"Naturally, you greet your brother who you haven't seen in nearly half a year like a limp fucking fish," Theseus muttered. 

"Ever heard of fucking jet lag?" Newt grumbled in reply. 

"Yes, yes, of course, we have your room ready for you to have a kip as soon we get there," Theseus patted his little brother's head good naturedly. 

Newt dozed off in the car and ended up deciding against a nap once they arrived. The better to adjust to the time change, he figured. 

Leta was waiting with a hearty breakfast (well, lunch for her and Theseus, but breakfast for Newt) when they arrived. 

Newt brought his stuff upstairs to the room they kept for him. He had broken up with Bunty just a few weeks before leaving for New York, moving out of their shared flat. Since there wasn't a point in finding a new flat for such a short time, Theseus and Leta had generously given him their spare room. And here he was again, making use of the room for the duration of the holiday break. 

He took a moment to text Tina to let her know he'd arrived safely, then came back downstairs to join his brother and sister in law for the meal. As he sat down, he noticed that something looked, well, different about Leta. 

"You look different, Leta," he said, then, when he noticed a strange look pass between Leta and Theseus, scrambled to clarify, "in a good way!" 

"Oh yes, erm, new hairstyle," Leta said brightly. 

"Well, it suits you," Newt complimented her. 

"Thank you," Leta replied, once again exchanging a look with Theseus. 

"You look different too," Theseus told Newt, "also in a good way."

Newt was puzzled. "I haven't done anything with my hair…"

"No, that's rather obvious," Theseus rolled his eyes. 

"But I get what Theseus is saying," Leta said contemplatively, "you do have…something about you. If I didn't know better…"

She was interrupted by Newt's phone buzzing, and when he jumped to pull out his phone, she shared a knowing look with Theseus. 

"If I didn't know any better," she repeated, teasingly. 

"I'd say dear Newton's met someone across the pond," Theseus finished with a flourish. 

"Oh no," Newt hid his face in his hands. 

"Oh yes," Theseus and Leta chimed in together, grinning wickedly. 

Theseus grabbed Newt's phone, "I see you have a message here from 'Tina G.' A photo message…" he raised an eyebrow, "safe to open?" 

"Almost certainly not!" Newt blurted out, grabbing his phone back. 

Theseus and Leta sat there stunned for a moment. "I think he really meant that," Leta whispered loudly to her husband. 

"Yes, it seems not only have you met someone," Theseus said quietly, turning back to Newt, "but apparently it's serious enough that, well… And you haven't even told us," he pouted. 

"There's nothing to tell," Newt said in a rather unnaturally high pitch, then, noting the disbelief on Theseus and Leta's faces, added, "well, I'm not in a romantic relationship and this isn't someone I'll be bringing home for you to meet. Just, well, you know…friends with benefits, and all that." He blushed crimson and looked away. 

Leta sat in awkward silence, blushing at Newt's revelation, but Theseus was not the least bit embarrassed. He once again sported a wicked grin.

"I never would have thought it of you," he chuckled, "and I apologize in advance, but I will be teasing you mercilessly, there's no getting out of it."

"Theseus, please have some compassion on your poor little brother," Leta swatted him playfully before getting up to start clearing the table. 

"Not a chance, I'm afraid, my dear," Theseus shook his head, getting up to help with the clearing, "not a chance."

Newt bit his lip then fled to his room. At the very least, he might as well get to enjoy the picture that sparked the whole embarrassing conversation. 

“You fucking wanker!” Theseus called up after him. Newt just childishly stuck out his tongue before bounding up the rest of the way.

When he got into his room, he closed the door and immediately locked it before pulling out his phone. Sure enough, Tina had sent him a picture meant for his eyes alone. Well, it was a bit of a tease; she was there, most definitely topless, but hiding the goods, crossing her arms over her breasts, while flashing a teasing smile. 

Well, two could play at this game, Newt smirked, as he pulled his trousers down just enough to show the indents of his hips and the hair trailing downward, but without showing anything more. He snapped a few shots, picked one he was satisfied with, and sent it to Tina. 

He and Tina spend much of the afternoon (well, morning for her) swapping increasingly erotic pictures, eventually working their way up to showing everything.

Newt was in an undeniably chipper mood when he joined Theseus and Leta for dinner, a fact not lost on Theseus.

“Why do I get the feeling you were not resting up in there?” Theseus goaded his younger brother.

“Theseus!” Leta hissed, then, turning to Newt with a smile, “you don’t have to share anything about ‘Tina G’ with us until you’re ready,” she assured him. Newt just blushed while he silently concentrated on his soup. 

Newt spent the remaining days until Christmas visiting his pets, shopping for gifts, and working on the research assignments Professor Smith had dropped off the day before he left. 

He did wonder if he should have gotten something for Tina. He wanted to, but maybe it was veering into relationship territory? She hadn’t gotten anything for him. Perhaps it would be too much. In the meantime, they had their photo exchanges, which kept him in a perpetually good mood, even if he did have to ward off Theseus' relentless teasing.

On Christmas Eve, Newt took his time getting ready. He loved his parents, of course, but their giant Christmas parties for the entire extended family were exhausting. 

“Stop wanking to your ‘friend’ and hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Theseus banged on the door while Newt fussed with his hair and his sweater one more time. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he huffed irritably, opening the door, "and I wasn't wanking!" 

"Riiiight… All that time, and you still can't get your hair under control," Theseus muttered. 

Newt rolled his eyes, following his brother downstairs. They all piled into the car to drive across town. 

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. Newt stiffened through all the hugs and cheek pinches and back claps from various relatives. It was overwhelming and nobody ever seemed to care about that.

But family was family and he plastered a smile on his face and patiently answered questions about how things were going with his year in America and what he was up to there. 

People milled about the room, and Newt kept up a good attitude until he caught a glimpse of familiar curly ginger hair. He immediately made his way over to his mother. 

"Mum, how could you invite Bunty?" he whispered incredulously, "you do realize it's over between us?" 

"She'll always be family to me," Mrs. Scamander huffed, "besides, I think it was a mistake to let her go. Everyone knows she's the one for you! Don't let her be the one who got away…"

"Mum…" Newt whined. 

"I just don't want you to have regrets, dear," his mother patted him on the cheek before walking away to chat with her sister. 

Not three seconds later, Bunty was by his side and Newt downed the rest of his champagne way too quickly. 

"Newt…" she said breathlessly, squeezing his bicep gently. 

"G-good to see you, Bunty," Newt blushed fully and stared down at his shoes, "glad to see you looking well."

He was thankfully saved at that moment by his father announcing that everyone should make their way to the table for the meal. Well, partially saved. Because Bunty sat right next to him. 

As the large, extended family gathered round and settled in for the feast, there was a ringing of glass throughout the room and Newt looked across the table to find Theseus clinking his spoon against his wine glass. 

Mr. and Mrs. Scamander looked at each other, and then their eldest son, curiously. Soon enough, everyone else quieted down and turned their attention to Theseus. 

"I am, as always, so happy to see everyone, and I'm so glad we are all here together, especially with Newt visiting after nearly half a year away," Theseus began with a polite smile. 

His smile grew wider and his cheeks turned pink as he took his wife's hand. She too was smiling radiantly, her cheeks ready to burst any second. 

"I'm also so glad to be able to speak to my entire family together on this wonderful occasion," Theseus continued, "for Leta and I are delighted to share that we are expecting a baby this June!" 

After a moment of silence, the entire table broke out into applause and loud shouts of congratulations. Mrs. Scamander burst into happy tears. 

"This is the best Christmas gift of my life!" she blubbered, getting up to embrace her son and daughter in law. 

Newt also jumped up to hug Theseus and Leta. If any occasion called for him initiating a hug, it was this. 

"Mum is right, this is the most wonderful gift," Newt whispered to his beaming brother before going back to his seat. 

The meal began on a high note, with everyone in good cheer, and much toasting to the happy parents-to-be. 

Although most of the attention was on Theseus and Leta, with many of them asking Leta how she was feeling, or offering unsolicited baby advice, Newt soon found an uncomfortable amount of attention on himself. 

"So, Newton, when will you be settling down?" Aunt Edith asked nosily. 

"He still has to finish up whatever it is he's doing in America," Uncle Robert reminded her, but turned back to Newt, "but that's only till the summer. Surely, when you get back…?"

He gestured toward Bunty, who had a hopeful gleam in her eyes. In their more than four years together, she had, of course, gotten to know the entire Scamander clan, and it was apparent that not everyone had gotten the news of the breakup. 

"Erm…" Newt blushed and stared at the floor, willing it to open up and swallow him. 

"Oh, come on, the lad's not even 25!" Great Uncle Harvey came to the rescue, "ehhh, at least I don't think he is? Are you?" 

Newt silently shook his head. "Good then, let him live a little, sow his wild oats a bit, especially while he’s abroad," Harvey chuckled as he grabbed more wine. 

"But look how happy Theseus is," Aunt Edith crooned, "we just all want the same for Newton," she smiled indulgently at Newt and Bunty. 

At that moment, Newt had a flash of imagination about the future. Of himself announcing at a family gathering, much like this one, that he and his wife were expecting. As he smiled at the woman by his side, he found Tina's face smiling back at him, which promptly sent him reeling back to the present. 

Bloody hell, what was Tina doing in his imagined future? That was certainly not happening, nor did he want it to. She was his friend. Who he had sex with sometimes. But a friend, and nothing more. 

Bunty was looking at him as though imagining the same sort of future. Of course, it was no mystery who she was picturing by her side. Newt's head started to hurt and he rubbed his temples. 

The food came out and he piled his plate high so that he could silently shovel food in his mouth and avoid talking to anyone, washing everything down with large gulps of wine and the odd shot of whiskey. 

"Easy, there, Newt," Bunty squeezed his shoulder gently as Newt poured his third glass of wine. He just shrugged and took another gulp before silently shoving another bite of roast beef in his mouth. 

Dessert was served buffet style, so once again, people were milling about and talking. One corner had Theseus surrounded by uncles and male cousins, while the aunts and female cousins surrounded Leta and gushed over her. 

Newt's head was pounding and he decided to slip away to his childhood room for a break from all the noise. As he sat on his old bed, rubbing his temples again, the door opened. 

Bunty stood in the doorway, bathed in light, looking at Newt with caring and concern, and a rush of affection washed over him. 

She sat down next to him and took his hand, smoothing his bangs with her free hand. "You alright, Newt?" she asked, "you know you can always talk to me."

He rested his head on her shoulder for a minute and breathed in her scent, which was familiar and comforting to him. 

He wasn't sure what came over him next. Maybe it was that familiar scent, or maybe it was the fact that they were sitting together in the very room, on the very bed in which he and Bunty had lost their virginity to each other when they were 19. Or maybe it was just all the alcohol involved. 

Whatever it was, a dam broke, and Newt looked up into Bunty's eyes and kissed her. Bunty threw her arms around Newt’s neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she drew him closer. 

There was something comforting in the familiarity of the feel of Bunty’s lips and body against his own. Of course, they had been together quite a long time, and Bunty had been Newt’s first (and so far, only) love. He knew her better than anyone in the world. 

The kisses grew heated and fiercer. Newt felt himself growing hard, and pressed himself against Bunty’s thigh to show her. She let out a moan, and untucked her blouse, guiding Newt’s hands up there.

He cupped her breasts through her bra. Oh, he’d forgotten how nice it was to touch Bunty...He brought one hand around, ready to unhook her, when a vision of Tina, flushed and breathless, legs spread and waiting for him on his bed in New York, flashed before him.

The thought of Tina was powerful enough to cut through the haze of alcohol and complicated feelings tugging around Newt, and he abruptly pulled back. “I’m sorry, Bunty,” he murmured looking away, “I can’t do this.”

Bunty grabbed Newt by the shoulders and pulled him toward her in a fierce, hungry kiss, but Newt pulled back again. “Please, Bunty,” he said in a pained voice, “this isn’t right. For either of us…”

“Are you saying this was a mistake?” Bunty rounded on him, “that the way you kissed me just now, that it was nothing?”

“It-it...I don’t know,” Newt stammered, not knowing what to say, “I can’t say it was nothing, but, well, Bunty, it’s over between us. Fooling around can’t change that. We need to make this a clean break.”

“I love you, Newt!” Bunty cried out desperately, “do you not love me? Did you ever love me?”

“Of course I loved you when we were together,” Newt insisted, resisting the urge to take Bunty’s hands in his, “well, for most of it. But...well…” 

“What?” Bunty whispered, tears streaming down her face.

“We didn’t have the healthiest relationship,” Newt sighed, “and you know we were looking for different things in the end. It wasn’t just that I was leaving for a year. It was over for months before I said as much.” 

Bunty let out a soft wail that tore at Newt’s heart. It was almost as bad as the day he’d ended it. “Bunty,” he said softly, “I still do care for you. Very much. I want you to be happy. But you can’t rely on me for your happiness. Please, move on…”

“Who is she?” Bunty demanded.

“This isn’t about that,” Newt huffed, as guilt began to rise within him. What was he going to do about Tina now?

“I know there’s someone else,” Bunty insisted miserably. 

“Not...not in that way. We aren’t, erm, exclusive,” Newt hemmed and hawed, while he wondered to himself,  _ are we _ ? 

Bunty’s gaze bore into him, full of a mixture of pain and determination. Newt waited for her to say something, but she wiped her eyes, got up, and left the room, leaving him in the dark with his thoughts.

Newt flopped back down on his bed with a groan, his mind racing. He and Tina had never discussed exclusivity. Then again, they were both adamant that what they had wasn’t a relationship. You couldn’t cheat if you weren’t committed to someone, right? 

But still, something felt wrong about the whole situation. He was probably going to have to come clean about what had just happened between him and Bunty. Should he call Tina? Wait till he got back to New York? And how to say it?

To say nothing of Bunty. Was he as over her as he’d thought? He’d felt something snogging her just now, but then, he supposed, it was probably impossible not to. They’d spent so much time as a couple; he'd lost his virginity to her and she had been his first love. He definitely didn’t love her anymore, but some small kernel seemed to still be there…

God, what a disaster. He was going to need to talk through this with Theseus. As annoying as his older brother was, especially when it came to his love life, the fact was, he almost always had good advice, and never teased when the matter was truly serious. Theseus would help him sort it out. It was with that thought that Newt finally allowed himself to pass out for the night.

He woke up Christmas morning with a pounding headache. He quickly washed up and shuffled down the stairs, inwardly cursing himself for imbibing too much.

“Well, well, well,” his father greeted him with a wicked grin, “it seems I have two sons who can’t hold their liquor. For shame,” he chuckled. Newt looked at the couch and saw Theseus sprawled out, clearly nursing his own hangover, with Leta sitting beside him looking very disgruntled.

“Well, hungover or not, it’s Christmas, and I’m going to spoil my children all the same!” Mrs. Scamander bustled into the room with gifts for both her sons and her daughter in law. 

“I’m sorry dear,” she patted Leta on the shoulder as she doled out her gift, “I bought this before I knew the big news.”

“I’m sure whatever you got is lovely,” Leta smiled, “your gifts always are. Here, take yours,” she said, exchanging with her mother in law. 

“Damn,” Newt muttered, “I left mine upstairs…” he started shuffling back up to grab them. 

Theseus got up to follow, moaning and groaning, “me too.”

“You sit right back down,” Leta said sternly, “I remembered to bring everything down for you, useless as you’ve been all morning.” Mr. and Mrs. Scamander burst into laughter at that.

“Actually,” Newt said, “I could use the company. Theseus?” 

Theseus shrugged and followed him up. “What sort of company?” he asked, puzzled, as they made their way down the hall to Newt’s room, “surely you don’t need company to grab a few packages.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” said Newt blunty as they stepped into his room, “I fucked up big time last night, and you’re the only one I can talk to about it.”

“Oh bloody hell, did you shag Bunty last night?” Theseus blurted out, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. 

“No, thankfully,” Newt shook his head, “but we came bloody close to it…”

“That’s not good. Really not fair to either of you,” Theseus told him.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Newt rolled his eyes, “I stopped it before things went too far, but they still went farther than they should have.”

“How did Bunty take it?” Theseus asked. 

“About as well as you’d expect,” Newt huffed. 

“Do you...do you still have feelings for her?” Theseus softly put an arm around Newt’s shoulders.

“I...well, it’s not love anymore,” Newt started, biting his lip, “but, there’s a little something still there. It’s hard not to remember that she was my first...well, my first everything.”

“You never do forget your first,” Theseus nodded sagely, “but you can and you will eventually move on fully. It just takes some time. Look at me and Leta. She wasn’t my first, but she is, indisputably, the true love of my life.”

“True,” Newt said, hope rising within him.

“You may need to step back from even a friendship with Bunty for now,” Theseus explained.

“It’s not my fault mum invited her to Christmas!” Newt interjected.

“No, but clearly, you need some real distance,” Theseus continued, “going back to New York will help. But I don’t think you should even call anymore. At least for a little while.”

Newt nodded. It sounded reasonable, and he hoped to follow through for real this time. And of course there was Tina. Well, speaking of Tina…

“That leads me to my next problem. What do I do about Tina?” Newt asked frantically. 

“Well, you told me you’re not really seeing each other. That it’s just a casual fling,” Theseus raised an eyebrow, “is there something else you’d like to share?” 

“No, it’s just...it feels wrong, you know?” Newt told him.

“Well, are you exclusive?” Theseus gave him a piercing, interrogating look that made Newt shrivel a bit inside. 

“We, erm, never actually discussed it,” Newt muttered.

“But based on how you both view the arrangement, isn’t it implied that exclusivity doesn’t really matter?” Theseus pressed on, clearly in barrister mode.

Newt had to think that one over for a minute. Theseus was probably right. They weren’t in a relationship, they didn’t have feelings for each other, so surely, it was implied that they weren’t exclusive. And yet, the thought of Tina sleeping with someone else most assuredly did bother him. It shouldn’t, he kept telling himself, but it did. And something in his heart told him she’d mind too.

But, even if he did mind, he also realized he wouldn’t hold it against her. And if she thought about it as he did, she wouldn’t hold it against him either, even if she didn’t like it…

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Newt finally answered, “so, should I tell her? What do you think?”

“I think you should, when you get back,” Theseus advised, “I mean, even if it is just sex between you two, that still requires a measure of trust. Being honest with her is the right thing to do. Just talk about it when you get back. You’ll sort it out then.”

Newt gulped, unsure. But he trusted Theseus more than anyone else, so he nodded. 

“There now, let’s grab the gifts and go back downstairs,” Theseus clapped Newt on the back, “they’ll be wondering about us by now.”

“Right, gifts,” Newt nodded vigorously, scooping up all the family gifts he’d brought over, and together, the two brothers returned downstairs to enjoy Christmas morning with their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, talk about aaaaangst? However will this get resolved? Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts and comments, so please share!


	11. That funny feeling again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is back in New York. What will he tell Tina about the incident over Christmas? Can they work it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! It's all written up! Expect an update every other day!

The remaining week until New Year’s eve went by amazingly fast. Newt and Tina continued to text each other naughty pictures. Newt certainly enjoyed it, but the guilt of what had happened between him and Bunty on Christmas eve weighed heavily on him. There was nothing to be done about it until he got back to New York; the situation definitely called for an in-person conversation. Nevertheless, it weighed on him. 

He stayed in, alone, on New Year’s eve while Theseus and Leta went out to a party. He tuned in to watch the fireworks by the Eye, and as the seconds ticked down till midnight, wished he had someone to kiss as the clock struck 12. More precisely, he wished that someone was Tina.

_ Newt: hello, from the future. I’m in a different year now than you :-) _

_ Tina: ooh, it’s a few minutes after midnight there! Happy New Year! See you soon! _

Newt smiled to himself, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Then he went to bed. The year had changed. The morning was going to be busy, being his last day in London.

Before he knew it, he was embracing Theseus and Leta tightly at the dropoff point at Heathrow, and flying back across the Atlantic. He would be arriving in the early evening, but with the new term starting the following day, he and Tina had agreed they’d meet up after class. 

Newt got his first in-person glimpse of Tina in three weeks at lecture, on the first afternoon back in school. She was as stunning as ever, and couldn’t wait to bury himself back inside her… and the guilt pooled even tighter in his stomach. He hoped she’d understand. Well, the only way forward was through…

Tina counted down the minutes as she sat through Zoology 102 on the first day of the new semester. This time, however, it was not because she dreaded the class. She actually wanted to be here this time. She’d scraped a solid B last time, and was hoping to maybe manage an A- this time around. 

But she had bigger things on her mind today. Newt was back. And he looked sexier than ever, and Tina wanted him badly. She was surprised by the intensity of her desire. After all, she certainly didn’t feel anything for him but pure desire...Well, they would be meeting up as soon as class was over today to reacquaint themselves after a long three weeks apart. 

She smiled coyly as she approached him after most of the other students, and Professor Smith, had already left the room. He flashed her a winning smile, and she felt the heat pooling where she wanted him most…

“It sure is nice to be back,” Newt husked out.

“It’s nice to have you back,” Tina replied with a sultry smile, “so, you ready?”

“Readier than ever,” Newt said quietly, hoping Tina didn’t notice the anxiety behind his smile. 

He began to loosen up and feel slightly better as they fell into easy conversation while walking together across campus. They did not touch in the slightest, of course; that would have to wait until they were behind closed doors. But it was like he’d never left. They were easy friends, and that thought consoled Newt about the conversation they were going to need to have. 

As they made their way toward the southwest gate, a voice called out, “Newt! Wait, hold up, Newt!”

Both Newt and Tina whirled around to see who was calling him. Tina was curious, but Newt’s heart had already dropped to his stomach before he even saw her standing before him.

“B-bunty!” he stammered out in shock, “wh-what…? How…?” was all he could manage to say. 

“Oh, didn’t I mention it over Christmas?” Bunty asked innocently, “I transferred here, to complete my masters. Isn’t that nice? It’ll be just like old times. And who’s this?” she turned her gaze to Tina. 

“Tina Goldstein,” Tina held out her hand for Bunty to shake, “I’m one of his students.”

“I see,” Bunty’s eyes narrowed, and Tina withered a bit inside, hoping that this woman didn’t see right through her and Newt. She looked over at Newt, who was shifting uncomfortably, wondering the same. 

Bunty then turned back to Newt, “anyway, I understand you’re busy, but please let me know when we can meet up for dinner. After what happened at Christmas…” she glanced over at Tina for a moment, before turning back to Newt with a sweet smile, “we should talk about where to go from there.”

“Right, um,” Newt rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, desperately trying to think of a way out, “I have some stuff to catch up on. I don’t know...I do hope you enjoy your time here…”

“Of course I will!” Bunty smiled before flouncing away, leaving Newt and Tina alone again, with Tina expecting an explanation. 

“Care to tell me what, exactly, ‘happened at Christmas?’” Tina ground out, with a definite edge to her voice. 

Newt gulped. “Please understand,” he started, “I was planning to tell you as soon as we got to my flat. I felt this was...well, a conversation better had in person.”

“That’s fair,” Tina admitted, “but who was that, and what happened?”

“Bunty is my ex,” Newt said sheepishly, “and...well...I really didn’t mean to, you see, mum invited her for Christmas without telling me, and there was alcohol, and one thing led to another, and…” he trailed off, looking shamefacedly at the ground. 

“You mean you slept with her?!” Tina asked incredulously.

“No, no,” Newt hastened to explain, “I put a stop to it long before it got to that point...we snogged quite a bit, but it didn’t go farther than that...Tina,” he reached out to touch her hair, but she stepped back, and his heart sank. 

“I’m truly sorry, Tina,” he said earnestly, “please, if you’ll just let me talk…”

“I think I need some space right now,” Tina said in a low voice, taking another step away from Newt. 

“Tina, please…” Newt called after her, but she just shook her head and strode away, and Newt’s heart hurt way more than it should have.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,” Tina muttered under her breath, “it’s not like we had feelings for each other anyway. It was just a fling. Still is just a fling if I want it to be…”

She jogged home, telling herself the entire time that she was being ridiculous. They had never said nor even implied that they were exclusive. They had definitely agreed that they weren’t a couple. So why did she feel so gut punched? Why did it hurt so much? 

She got home, but Queenie wasn’t there, and so, she allowed herself to let loose and cry. She flung herself on the bed and cried into her pillow for an hour, until all her tears had dried up. Then she pulled out her phone to text Achilles Tolliver, from her LSAT study group. They were supposed to meet up to study in the library this evening, but now that her afternoon plans were shot, might as well. She needed a distraction anyway. 

Newt, discouraged and miserable, forgot about going home. He didn’t want to sit alone and miserable in his flat thinking about what he would be doing with Tina if he hadn’t buggered everything up. He had research to do anyway, so off to the library he went. 

Tina met up with Achilles in the library, and they took out their thick LSAT study guides to get to work. As the night wore on, it became harder and harder to focus on the material.

“Why don’t we call it a night?” Achilles suggested, closing his book, “I don’t think we’re getting anything out of studying more.” He moved his chair closer to Tina and leaned in, putting his hand on her thigh, before whispering in her ear, “I can think of better ways to spend the night.” 

The library was mostly empty, though still open. Newt had done as much he could reasonably do for the day, and packed up to head home. As he walked through the study area on his way out, he caught a glimpse of Tina with a young man he didn’t recognize. 

Newt watched him lean in until his forehead was almost touching Tina’s. When the young man slid a hand along Tina’s thigh, Newt couldn’t stand it anymore. He wrenched himself away from the scene and exited the library as quickly as he could. 

Tina felt Achilles’ hand sliding up her thigh and immediately stood up, scraping her chair loudly across the floor. “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” she said.

Achilles looked disappointed, but thankfully didn’t try to push further. They both shifted uncomfortably in their spots for a moment before Tina said, “well, good night. I’ll be in touch about next time.”

“Yeah, till next time,” Achilles muttered as Tina turned away. Tina made a mental note to only study with Achilles when Percy was able to join them as she gathered up her stuff and left the library.

Newt berated himself as he walked home. For all his justification over Bunty, Tina wasn’t doing anything wrong here. Or if she was, well, he’d started it. Besides, they weren’t a couple, so what did he care? Why was he feeling jealous over someone he wasn’t dating, and wasn’t in love with? He needed to get it together, especially if they did end up trying to talk things out...But no matter how hard he tried, the most poisonous jealousy continued to course through him.

This time, when Tina got home, Queenie was there. And just like she always did, Queenie immediately noticed that her sister was wretchedly miserable. 

“Oh no...it’s Newt, isn’t it?” Queenie said softly, steering Tina straight to the couch and gathering her in a crushing embrace. 

“Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I’m not sure…” Tina stammered before bursting into tears. 

Queenie held her close while she cried. “Just let it all out sweetie, and talk to me when you’re ready,” she said soothingly. 

“I don’t even know what to think anymore,” Tina sniffed, “like, it’s not like we’re a couple, and we never said we were exclusive, but…”

“Did he cheat on you?” Queenie’s expression darkened dangerously.

“Is it cheating, if we’re just friends with benefits?” Tina asked, “besides, he says they didn’t do much. They made out, but nothing more.”

“You’re obviously not ok with it though,” Queenie pointed out, still looking as though she might strangle Newt if she could get away with it.

“But I should be!” Tina muttered. 

“Have you considered that perhaps you have developed feelings after all?” Queenie asked pointedly. 

“No way, absolutely not!” Tina insisted.

Queenie looked at her skeptically, but Tina knew it couldn’t be. She was still absolutely certain a relationship was out of the question, and to admit to having feelings would ruin everything. Right then, she decided, shocked as she was that Newt had fooled around with his ex over Christmas, she was most definitely, totally, one hundred percent NOT hurt by it. 

“I’m fond of him, to be sure,” Tina sighed, “but no, it’s nothing more than that. Like I said, it’s stupid. Besides, it’s not the only reason I’m upset. Achilles...you know the guy I’m studying with?”

“Yeah,” Queenie nodded, “what about him?”

“Well, he was hitting on me,” Tina bit her lip, “and he stopped when I asked him to, but now everything is all awkward between us, and I’m just feeling so confused. About Newt. About everything.” Her eyes welled up again, and Queenie took her back into her arms.

“Have you...have you talked to Newt about it?” Queenie inquired gently, “I mean, besides for him obviously telling you what he did...have you had a conversation?”

“Well, no,” Tina admitted, “I told him I needed space and ran away. But...he did want to talk.”

“I think you should talk,” Queenie advised, “just to figure out where you stand, see if you’re still on the same page. Like you said, it’s not like you guys were exclusive. Maybe your, uhh, arrangement needs some tweaking.”

“I guess,” Tina mumbled. If Queenie thought she should reach out to Newt, it was probably a good idea. “I guess I’ll text him and tell him I’m ready to discuss it.” 

Newt burst into his apartment in a wretched mood. He sullenly fixed himself a bowl of boxed mac and cheese and paced aimlessly around his flat while eating it. His phone buzzed with a new text. 

“Oh, now she wants to talk?” he blurted out angrily, “well, let’s see how she likes when I take some space for myself!” He tossed his phone on the couch and ignored it. 

An hour later, however, he heard a knock at his door. He peeked through the peephole and saw Bunty standing there. “Not now,” he called out through the door, “please, leave me alone.” 

Bunty sighed in disappointment, but respected Newt’s wishes and left. Newt looked back over at the couch, where he’d left his phone. Seeing Bunty inspired him to reply to Tina. 

“Teen, you asked him for space,” Queenie reminded her sister, as she laid on the couch, a total wreck, waiting for Newt’s reply to her text, “maybe he wants some space now. Allow him that.”

“Ugh, I just...I screwed it all up, didn’t I?” Tina moaned, “I should have let him-” her phone buzzed and she shot right up to a sitting position.

“And…?” Queenie raised an eyebrow.

“He agrees, we should talk. He wants me to come for dinner tomorrow,” Tina sighed, releasing the breath she’d been holding for over an hour.

“Good,” Queenie smiled and patted her shoulder, “tell him you’ll be there. I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end.”

“I hope so,” Tina groaned, flopping back down on the couch. For all her insistence that she didn’t have any feelings for Newt, she sure did miss him…

At 7 sharp the next evening, Tina was at Newt’s door. It wasn’t the typical easy, carefree vibe that usually was there when she came over. Today it was heavy and awkward. Newt escorted her in without a word, and they sullenly sat down at the table to eat the Chinese takeout he’d ordered in. 

"So…" Tina began tentatively, swirling her lo mein around her plate without actually eating, "we're here to talk. Let's talk."

"Right. Erm…" Newt didn't know what to say. He was already agonizing between whether both he and Tina had been wrong to mess around with others, and wanting to insist that, well, they never did say they were exclusive. Could you even demand it, when you obviously weren't committed? 

"We probably should have addressed it when we first laid out the rules," Newt sighed heavily, "but that ship has sailed. Is it important to you that we be exclusive?" 

"I…I don't know," Tina said quietly, staring at her plate. The real answer was that she did want to be, but was afraid to think about what that might mean. After all, if she wasn't developing feelings for him, why should it matter?

Newt, of course, couldn't know what she was thinking. All he saw was that she was hesitating to answer. Perhaps she really was into that other fellow from the library. Of course, since they weren't a couple and this was all temporary anyway, it shouldn't matter. But he seethed nonetheless. 

"What are you unsure about?" Newt snapped, "keeping your options open between me and the fellow feeling you up in the library?" 

"Wait, you were spying on me in the library?" Tina burst out incredulously. 

"No, I was in the library doing my own stuff," Newt crossed his arms defensively, "I happened to see you, it was hard not to notice how cozy you two were getting…"

"Says the man who made out with his ex!" Tina shouted, standing up and knocking over her chair in the process. 

Newt stood up as well, to meet her eyes, though he had nothing to say. She was right. He'd clearly crossed whatever boundary more egregiously than she had. Still, he wasn't ready to concede the point, and glowered at her, his face inches from hers. 

Tina glowered back, and her eyes flashed dangerously. But beneath her furious exterior, she was struggling. Struggling with whether she wanted to strangle Newt or screw him. Even now, with all the drama and anger, she wanted him desperately. 

Newt gazed intently at the furious--and infuriating--young woman before him. She was flushed with anger, and yet, he wanted nothing more than to make her flush with desire. Frustration coursed through him as he tried to figure out whether he wanted to berate her or boff her senseless. 

"You…you…" he sputtered, before grabbing her by the shoulders to pull her close and mash his lips against hers, growling possessively. 

That was enough for Tina’s own desire to win out over her indignation. She threw her arms around him, and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Newt clutched Tina tightly to him. It had been just three weeks, and he couldn’t believe just how parched and starved he was from three weeks apart. He broke off the kiss for a moment to rest his forehead against Tina’s. 

“Please, Tina…” was all he could say, before diving back in for another kiss, and roughly fondling her through her sweater. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t...what was that silly British word you used?” Tina murmured against his lips while wriggling herself out of her sweater.

“Snog?” Newt suggested helpfully, understanding what she was getting at.

“Yeah...snog...don’t snog ex girlfriends for now, ok?” she chided him as her sweater dropped to the floor.

“How about you don’t fool around with study mates for now?” Newt growled in challenge, unhooking her bra, and grasping one hardened pink nipple between his fingers, causing Tina to gasp loudly. 

“Wouldn’t...dream...of it…” she moaned, tugging at Newt’s shirt and pulling it over his head. 

“Good,” Newt groaned as she nipped along his collarbone. He brought his hands down to her waist to tug at her jeans. Tina hummed her assent and she helped him along shimmying them off.

Newt shucked his own jeans off in reply, and practically choked when Tina got down on her knees and took him in her mouth. 

“Please tell me…” Newt groaned as she bobbed up and down along his length, “tell me...that mouth of yours...hasn’t been anywhere else lately…?”

Tina dragged herself slowly and exaggeratedly off Newt, earning a loud, choking gasp as she released him. “Please tell me,” she whispered hotly in his ear, making him shiver pleasantly, “that fantastic dick of yours hasn’t been anywhere else lately…”

“I already told you...” Newt growled as he scooped Tina up to carry her off to his bed, “it was just a snog. So I ask you again…”

He deposited Tina on his bed, and enjoyed the glorious view of her naked body for just a moment, before crawling on top of her and taking one of her pert nipples in his mouth. Tina’s heady moans further fueled him as he swirled his tongue around and around.

“You still haven’t answered,” he goaded her, taking a moment to switch sides so as to give the other breast equal treatment.

Tina opened her mouth to reply, only to gasp as Newt sucked her nipple hard. “You...can’t expect...if you keep that up…” she groaned.

Newt released her with a light pop. “Now can you answer me?” he murmured with a raised eyebrow, enjoying the sight of her disheveled hair and breathless panting.

Tina sat up and straddled Newt. She rutted against him for a few moments, before moaning in his ear, “of course not! I’ve been waiting three weeks for you, now, are you ready to fuck me or not?”

Newt had nothing to say to that. He wordlessly took himself in hand to guide himself inside. “Fuck, I’ve missed this!” he swore as she sank onto him.

“Me too,” Tina agreed, as they began to move. Slowly, at first, then faster and harder. They pounded each other so hard, the headboard was rhythmically hitting the wall, and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the small apartment. 

Neither of them bothered to hold back the sounds escaping them, both moaning and swearing wantonly. Tina threw her head back as she went crashing over the edge, Newt wrapping an arm around to hold her close as he tumbled right after her a split second later. 

Newt pressed Tina into the bed as they both collapsed, totally spent. Slick with sweat and wrapped so tightly around each other it was hard to tell where one ended and one began, they panted as they caught their breaths. 

Tina was the first to speak. “I told him no, by the way,” she informed Newt with a shy smile.

“Hmmm?” Newt hummed, still too blissed out to really register what she was saying. 

“I told Achilles--the guy in the library--no,” Tina repeated, “nothing happened. He made some advances and I said no.”

“Oh,” Newt said simply, as relief washed over him. Followed by guilt at not having stopped himself from legitimately snogging Bunty. 

He rolled off her and scooped her into his arms. “I’m sorry, Tina,” he whispered sincerely into her hair, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt,” Tina insisted, “we never did lay out the rules, and we’re not in a relationship. It was...it was dumb of me to care.”

“I’m still sorry,” Newt said, lifting her chin, “I should never have taken liberties with someone else without having clarified. And I’m sorry for being, well, grouchy, when I thought you might have done the same.”

“It’s alright, we’re even now,” Tina smiled, “and I don’t know about you, but what we just did more than makes up for everything.”

“Oh, definitely,” Newt smiled back, giving one of her breasts a light squeeze. 

“So...are we exclusive now?” Tina asked tentatively, “I mean, it’s totally fine either way,” she insisted, though she tried to suppress the spurt of jealousy rising within her at the thought that he might say no... 

“I would say so,” Newt said contemplatively, “I mean, we have an end date here, why not just...enjoy what we have for as long as it lasts? Without making things complicated.” That seemed as good a reason as any, he thought. No need to make it mean anything more than that. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that the thought of another man touching Tina sent him into a furiously jealous tailspin...

Tina tried not to think too hard about the fact that she felt relief at the idea. The point was, they’d worked it out. The saga was over. “Sounds good to me,” she sighed happily into Newt’s embrace. 

“Say,” Newt asked as he stroked her hair lightly, “you said you told him no...he...he respected that?” His expression darkened at the thought of Tina’s safety being compromised.

“Oh, yeah, he backed off, don’t worry,” Tina assured him, “I’m fine, I promise.” 

Newt nodded, and they settled back into quietly spooning. Tina thought it was very sweet of Newt to be so concerned about her, but tried not to dwell on it. He was a very sweet guy, she couldn’t let herself think too hard about that if she was to avoid feelings going where they shouldn’t…

“You want to spend the night?” Newt asked sleepily. 

She did. She really did. She’d done it once already too. But she sat up, much to Newt’s disappointment. “I want to, but I really shouldn’t,” she bit her lip, “Queenie’ll be wanting me home. And besides...I don’t think we should make a habit of it. 

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Newt nodded, still disappointed, but definitely understanding, “let’s get dressed, I’ll see you home.”

“You and your gallantry,” Tina chuckled as she sifted through the discarded garments of the floor.

“I know by now it’s not really necessary,” Newt shrugged, “but we are friends, and I do enjoy spending time with you.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Tina grinned, tossing him his boxers, “I can’t complain about that.”

And so, Newt walked her home, and they were back to their easy friendship, both tremendously glad to have sorted everything out so nicely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! So much drama! Yet, they figured it out. in the most sexy way, of course. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts and comments!


	12. Ah baby, this blows 'em all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new term, Newt and Tina settle into a comfortable routine. Will they cross the line into couple territory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have an update!

With everything worked out between them, Newt and Tina picked up right where they had left off before the holidays. Without any major events, or mishaps, they settled into a comfortable routine and pushed away any uncomfortable thoughts as they came up. 

And with Newt’s birthday approaching, weird feelings once again made their way to the surface. It wasn’t that Newt said anything; he wasn’t the type to make a big deal out of birthdays. It was just that, they had both mentioned when their birthdays were at some point, and Tina remembered the date. 

Newt was not aware of whether she had or not, but was hoping she did remember. And then berated himself for having expectations or hopes. After all, they were just friends with benefits. There weren’t supposed to be expectations of anything except some sex. 

“Queenie, Newt’s birthday is coming up and I don’t know what to do,” Tina complained over dinner.

“Like, you want ideas, or you’re not sure whether or not you’re supposed to be thinking of ideas?” Queenie raised an eyebrow, because she knew the answer full well.

“I’ve done nice things for Percy’s birthday!” Tina snapped defensively, knowing exactly what her sister was thinking. 

“So what’s the question?” Queenie shrugged, “do the sort of thing you’d do for Percy. Because you’re  _ friends _ ,” she advised, placing a particular emphasis on the word friends.

Tina sighed and turned back to her plate. Queenie was right, of course. She should just do something similar to what she did for Percy’s birthday. It shouldn’t have been that difficult to come to this conclusion. 

“You doing anything special for your birthday?” she asked Newt the following evening, as they spooned in his bed after a very satisfying romp.

Newt pushed past the sheer giddiness rising in his chest at the realization that she remembered the date and seemed to want to do something for him. “Erm, no,” he said, “I’ve never been one to make a whole thing. But,” he said with a mischievous grin as he gave one of Tina’s breasts a squeeze, “I’ll not object if you want to make me a little...celebration...”

“A private celebration, or a party with friends?” Tina asked, giving Newt’s ass a hard pinch.

“Why not both?” Newt breathed as he rolled back on top of her, pressing his hardening length against her thigh, “a little get together, followed by a private celebration after it’s over?”

Tina answered with a light moan, and trailed kisses along Newt’s neck. She’d do the party planning later, for now, she was occupied with other things…

Following class on February 24th, Newt and Tina met up with Percy, and the three walked together toward Tina and Queenie’s building, where Queenie and Jacob would be waiting for them.

The three were chatting amiably when they ran into Bunty. “Newt!” she called out while running over, “I have something for you!”

“Oh Bunty, you needn’t have,” Newt started to mumble.

“Of course I’m not going to forget your birthday,” Bunty said brightly, handing Newt a beautifully wrapped package, “Happy birthday,” she said breathlessly. 

She turned to Tina. “Ah yes, Tina. We’ve met before,” she said, with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Tina was sporting a similarly begrudging smile. Then Bunty turned over to Percy, “I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Yes, um, Percy. Percy Graves,” he held out his hand and Bunty shook it, while Newt and Tina shifted awkwardly in place. 

“Listen, thank you, Bunty,” Newt cut in, not wanting to prolong the interaction, “I was just walking these two home.”

“You’ll tell me how you like it, as soon as you open it?” Bunty simpered.

“Of-of course,” Newt stammered. Bunty kissed him softly on the cheek before sauntering off. He quickly opened up a corner just to take a peek.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured to himself, as he saw what was clearly a scrapbook. This was the last thing he needed. He was going to have to find a way to discreetly ditch the thing later. 

Tina scowled as Bunty walked away, but relaxed as soon as Newt turned back to her. They’d been through this already, and she wasn’t going to let her jealousy, that shouldn’t even exist, ruin this evening. Percy, however, caught it, and gave Tina his best we’re talking-about-this-later glare. Tina just bit her lip and nodded.

When they got up to the apartment, Queenie and Jacob were still working furiously in the kitchen. 

“Hey, birthday boy!” Jacob called out, clapping Newt on the back and steering him to the couch, “we’re almost ready, you just sit here and wait!” 

“Happy birthday!” Queenie said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It didn’t make him squirm the way Bunty’s had. 

“Need any help?” Tina asked, rolling up her sleeves.

“You and Percy go set the table,” Queenie pointed her spatula towards the table, “and you, Jacob, make sure Newt doesn’t get up and try to help!”

“I’m on it!” Jacob chuckled while saluting Queenie and marching over to Newt, who was already trying to protest, “you heard the orders buddy, you’re not lifting a finger for your own birthday party…”

Percy took the opportunity, while setting the table with Tina, to bring up their run in with Bunty. “What the hell was all that about?” he whispered harshly. 

“Newt’s ex,” Tina grimaced, “she followed him to campus, and she just keeps popping up everywhere.”

“Does she know about you?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know...I think she suspects something,” Tina sighed, “but she might also just be jealous of any girl she sees around Newt.”

“And what about you?” Percy asked pointedly, “are you ok with her being around?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tina replied, her voice sounding a bit higher than usual. 

“Why indeed,” Percy shook his head.

“How many times do I have to keep telling you?” Tina insisted, “there are no feelings involved here.”

“I’m just looking out for you,” Percy squeezed her arm softly, “always. Just, be careful. With your heart.”

“I’ll be fine, Percy,” Tina rolled her eyes good naturedly, “and if I’m ever not, you know you’ll be the first one I hit up for ice cream and bad rom coms.”

“Of course,” Percy smiled and went back to setting the table. 

Just as Queenie announced dinner and everyone gathered around the table, Newt’s phone started buzzing. “I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, “but it’s my brother calling, on Skype. Do you mind? It’ll probably be too late to call back after-”

“Of course!” Queenie smiled, “we’d love to meet your brother!”

Newt grinned as he picked up the phone. “Hullo, Thes, I’m just sitting down to dinner with some friends.”

“You? Friends?” Theseus teased his brother.

“Theseus!” Leta’s voice rang out, as she smacked him on the shoulder, “Newt, I’m so glad you have people to celebrate with over there.”

Newt chuckled fondly. “Here, I can introduce you,” he held up the phone and waved it around to get everyone in view, “my friends, Queenie, Jacob, Percy, and Tina.” Everyone waved and mumbled their hellos.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you all,” Leta told them, “and thank you for taking such good care of our Newt!”

“Yes, and especially Tina,” Theseus added irreverently, leading to another smack on the shoulder from Leta, while Queenie, Jacob, and Percy burst into uproarious laughter. Newt and Tina blushed fiercely and stared at their plates. 

“In any event,” Leta continued after the laughter died down, “we just wanted to say happy birthday and we love you.”

“Yes, happy birthday! Enjoy!” Theseus added, fortunately not teasing about Tina again. 

“Well, you sister in law seems lovely,” Queenie said, after they hung up.

“And your brother is a riot!” Jacob grinned mischievously, causing Queenie to swat him much the way Leta had swatted Theseus. 

“Yes, well,” Newt blushed, hiding under his fringe. Dinner was served, and everyone enjoyed a lively conversation, even shy, awkward Newt. 

Then it was time for the cake. Jacob carried it out while everyone sang Happy Birthday. Newt was stunned. The cake was three tiered, with each tier showing a different habitat and filled with little fondant creatures.

“You shouldn’t have,” he turned to Jacob, “you made this?”

“Well, me and Queenie,” Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

“But the design was all Tina’s idea,” Queenie gestured to her sister. 

“Yeah, but I never could have made this myself, that’s why I asked you,” Tina blushed modestly. 

It took all of Newt’s willpower not to scoop Tina up and kiss her then and there.  _ Later, there will be plenty of time for that, and other things,  _ he reminded himself. “Thank you, all of you, for putting this all together for me,” Newt said earnestly. 

“Of course!” Queenie smiled. 

After everything was cleared up, Newt and Tina made their exit, to much teasing, as it was obvious what they were planning to do once in private. 

“I really do appreciate everything you did to make me a wonderful party,” Newt took Tina’s hands in his as they sat on the edge of his bed, “but I must admit, I am eagerly anticipating what is sure to be the highlight of the day.”

Tina gave a knowing smirk as she pulled her dress off, showing off the new lingerie she’d bought just for the occasion. It was a sheer turquoise slip that left little to the imagination, and it just about knocked the breath out of Newt. He pulled Tina close, trailing kisses down her neck as he ran his hands all over her sumptuous curves, before they tumbled into the bed together. 

It was a very happy birthday, indeed.

March blew in with much bluster and sleet, but nonetheless, it was time to start thinking about Spring Break. Tina and Queenie couldn’t afford to travel to a traditional Spring Break location and were initially planning on just staying home and vegging out, but Jacob wouldn’t hear of it.

“We could rent a place with a hot tub upstate, and it’ll still be a lot fun.” Jacob insisted, “and Tina, you and Newt could come with us.”

Tina bit her lip shyly. “I dunno,” she mumbled, “seems a bit too coupley…” She looked away, but her heart was fluttering at the idea. If Newt would go for it, she’d love to…

Jacob and Queenie shared a bemused look. They had always maintained that the whole Friends With Benefits thing was ridiculous, and not really sustainable without slipping into relationship territory eventually. But they weren’t about to start that argument again.

“Ask Newt what he thinks,” Queenie insisted, “we’d love for you guys to join us!” 

“Alright, alright,” Tina rolled her eyes, “I’ll talk to him about it and let you know by the weekend.” 

Naturally, Tina brought it up Friday night, as they lay in bed, all in a tangle and cooling off.

“A lodge with a hot tub?” Newt raised a suggestive eyebrow, “imagine the possibilities…”

“So that’s a yes?” Tina confirmed. She knew she should ask if he thought it was too romantic for them, but decided against it. Why give him the idea if he didn’t seem to even think of it? There was no romance between them, and besides, Queenie and Jacob would be there, so it wasn’t like some private romantic getaway.

“Sure is!” Newt replied, pulling her close. He wondered for a moment if perhaps it was crossing the boundary into relationship territory, but then, Tina clearly didn’t seem to think so, which meant it wasn’t. As for the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of a vacation with Tina...well, that was just ridiculous. It didn’t mean anything more than spending time together and enjoying more sex.

As soon as class was over on the last day before the break, the four all met up at Jacob’s apartment. He had rented a car. “It’s about a 5 hour drive,” he explained, “we can do a rotation.” Tina and Queenie shared a look. 

“Oh no,” Jacob groaned, “you guys can’t drive?” 

“We’re city girls,” Tina shrugged, “most people in Manhattan don’t bother with cars, and, well, neither of us ever got around to learning. We haven’t needed to.”

“What about you Newt?” Jacob turned over to him.

“Well, I can drive, but, erm…” Newt shifted uncomfortably, “I only know how to drive on the other side. I haven’t tried driving in America.”

“Oh, right,” Jacob shook his head, “you guys drive on the wrong side of the road.”

“I’m sorry, I believe it’s you who drives on the wrong side of the road,” Newt replied with a smirk.

“Ah well,” Jacob clapped him on the back, “maybe I can let everyone practice a bit once we get up there. Let’s get going, we’ve got an awesome vacation to go on! Even if I’m stuck with all the driving.”

Jacob was pretty exhausted when they got to the rented cabin. He went to lay down in his room and Queenie joined him. 

“Well, then, I suppose that gives us some time alone with the hot tub,” Newt smiled mischievously.

“Can’t say no to that,” Tina gave a matching wicked grin, “let’s get ready.”

Not 15 minutes later, they made their way out to the hot tub. It was quite cold outside, and there was even some snow on the ground, but it was worth the few seconds of discomfort once they sank into the bubbling hot water. 

“This sure is nice,” Tina closed her eyes and tipped her head back, relaxing into the water. 

Newt answered with an arm around her waist, tugging her close to him. He cupped the back of her head with his free hand as he tipped her back and claimed her lips with his own. Tina brought her arms around Newt’s neck, deepening the kiss. Newt tangled his fingers in Tina’s hair as Tina ran her tongue along his bottom lip, before finding his tongue. Bubbles and steam surrounded them as they floated in the tub, kissing fiercely, without a care in the world.

Queenie giggled, watching from the window. “I can’t with those two,” she shook her head as she doubled over in laughter. 

“Careful, Queenie, you should stop spying on them, before you end up seeing something you can’t unsee,” Jacob chuckled from the bed. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Queenie let the curtain fall back into place and bounded back over to Jacob, resting her head in his lap, “but I really can’t get over it. They’re made for each other, and they’re both too stubborn to admit it!” 

Jacob ran his fingers lightly through her golden curls. “I know, they are the two most wonderfully frustrating idiots on the planet,” he smiled, “I think we need to stage an intervention or something.”

“Well, maybe not a literal intervention,” Queenie shook her head, “not yet, anyway. I just want my sister to allow herself to be happy,” she sighed. 

“I know,” Jacob kissed her forehead, “And honestly, Newt’s such a great guy, I want him to be happy too.”

“Oh, I agree,” said Queenie, “and it’s time we made sure those two dorks know it.”

Newt was cupping Tina’s breasts through her bikini top. He stealthily slid his hands underneath the fabric, palming her nipples. Tina let out a moan against his lips.

“You’d like more of that, mmm?” he murmured teasingly. Tina answered with a louder moan. 

“We shall have to be a little more discreet,” Newt smirked, rubbing one nipple between his fingers while slipping his other hand under the band of Tina’s bikini bottom. He tickled her for a moment before finding that wondrous little bud he was looking for, giving a push. Tina gasped loudly, and Newt kissed her to mute the sound.

He slid one finger inside, while swirling his thumb around her clit. Tina muffled her moans against Newt’s neck, then slipped a hand into his swim trunks, grasping his throbbing length. 

She gave a self satisfied smirk as he let out his own choking gasp. “Now who’s being indiscreet?” she teased. 

Newt answered by rubbing her clit just that much faster and harder, capturing Tina’s lips with his own just as she fell apart in his arms. 

Tina leaned against him for a moment, catching her breath, before groaning against his shoulder, “Inside…now...”

“So demanding,” Newt crooned in her ear as he sat her down, though of course, he too was desperate to bury himself inside her. Tina leaned back against the wall and spread her legs. Newt pushed her bathing suit to the side just as he maneuvered himself out over the waistband of his, and quickly shoved himself inside.

Tina anchored herself against the wall of the tub, while Newt thrusted in and out. Newt wrapped an arm around her waist to anchor himself, and felt her stiffen as she built up once more. Tina wrapped her legs around him, digging her heels into his back as she scrambled for purchase, finally hitting just the right angle for the final push to let herself go. Newt tumbled right after her a split second later, suckling a small bite into her neck to muffle his shout. 

As they dried off and got dressed for dinner, Newt’s phone buzzed. Tina was closer to it, and picked it up to toss over to him. She could not avoid Bunty’s name flashing across the screen. She bit her lip and took a deep breath to steady herself. 

Newt took one look at the phone and scowled, before sliding it into his pocket without even opening it to look. He wasn’t going to let Bunty ruin his vacation. Tina noticed, and the jealous rage simmered down and dissipated. She once again berated herself. She wasn’t supposed to care like this. And she was going to need to stop it if she was to spend a week with Newt without things going where they weren’t supposed to... 

The week seemed to fly by, and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. There was a good balance between doing activities together, and each couple getting ample intimate time. Newt did have some grading and research to do, and Tina had to keep studying for the LSAT, which was pretty soon, but it didn’t interfere too much with all the fun. 

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Jacob sighed wistfully over dinner on their last night at the cabin, “we really should do this again sometime.”

Newt and Tina stared awkwardly at the floor. The fact was, Newt was a mere ten weeks away from returning to England. There wasn’t going to be another time. Newt was surprised at how much his heart hurt thinking about it. He had greatly enjoyed his fling with Tina and was quite sad that it was going to be over rather soon. He quickly pushed that thought away. It was too close to those feelings he wasn’t supposed to have.

Tina, meanwhile, was having a similar struggle. The thought of Newt returning to England made her want to cry. Which was silly, of course. There was nothing to cry over. They’d agreed this was temporary, they both wanted it to be temporary! And all good things must come to an end…

Jacob noticed his companions’ contemplativeness. “I mean, have you guys thought about…?”

Newt and Tina both burst out laughing, although it was more nervous than sincere. “We always meant this to be temporary,” Tina insisted. 

“Besides, it could never work,” Newt shook his head, as his heart took one traitorous moment to propose the possibility of making it work, before swinging back toward the logic he knew to be true. 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t work,” Tina repeated, pushing aside the gnawing sadness at the thought that maybe it could if they cared to try.

Queenie and Jacob shared a long suffering look, but said nothing, and after a few moments, Queenie spoke up to change the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They inch ever closer...but still not there yet. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your thoughts and comments!


	13. You've got to run to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina takes her LSAT and celebrates with Newt afterwards...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, but packs a punch...

The day of the LSAT arrived, on one of the first warm-ish days of spring. Queenie made sure not only to cook Tina a hearty breakfast, but to make her eat it.

“I’m nauseous,” Tina grumbled, “I can’t eat anything...I can’t do this...I’m gonna get a lousy score!” 

“Shut up and eat your eggs,” Queenie chided, “you felt the exact same way the morning of your SAT, and you got a near perfect score!”

Tina rolled her eyes, but took a few bites of her eggs to placate Queenie. The doorbell rang. It was Percy. 

“Good for making her eat,” he commended Queenie, before taking Tina by the hand, “come on, we have to go already!”

The sisters hugged tightly, and Queenie whispered more encouragement in Tina’s ear before letting her go.

“It’s going to be ok,” Percy assured her as they walked together to the testing site, “we worked for this, and we’ve got this!”

“I just don’t understand how you can be so confident right now,” Tina sighed.

“I’m not,” Percy confessed, “but what can I do? This test is happening, and we’re as ready as we’re ever gonna be. Besides, worst case, if we’re not happy with our scores, we can try again in August.”

“I guess,” Tina muttered, “I just...I need so badly for this to go well…”

“It will,” Percy squeezed her hand, “and we’re still on for The Plan: we’re gonna go to a top law school together, make Law Review together, and go into practice together!”

Tina couldn’t help but give a small chuckle at that. “Of course. The Plan is still on. Assuming I don’t totally fuck this up.”

Percy swatted her playfully, just as her phone buzzed. Tina pulled it out, and from the blush spreading across her cheeks, Percy knew it was from Newt. 

_ Good luck. I know you’ll do great. I believe in you. See you later.  _

“So one text from Newt and now you’re feeling better?” Percy teased.

“I’m just looking forward to getting through this because of what’s coming later,” Tina winked.

“Ugh, I did not need to know that,” Percy wrinkled his nose, “but hey, whatever gets you through this easier…”

Four hours later, Percy and Tina met up outside, blinking in the sunlight. “So, what’d you think?” Percy asked, “and don’t you dare start rehashing specific questions, you’ll make me a wreck too!”

“I won’t, I promise,” Tina sighed, “it was hard. But I knew what to do, you know? And like you said, nothing more to do now but wait for the results.”

“And you’ve got better things to do anyway,” Percy winked.

“I thought you didn’t want to know such things,” Tina raised a teasing eyebrow. 

“I don’t,” Percy grinned, “I want you to save it for our next ice cream and rom-com party.”

“Of course,” Tina smiled, just as they reached the southwest gate to exit the campus, “we’ll talk soon!” 

Newt was ready and waiting for Tina the moment she stepped into his apartment. “How was?” he asked, already trailing kisses down her neck and tugging at her shirt as he kicked the door closed behind them.

“My, aren’t we eager,” Tina smirked, as she and Newt stumbled over to the couch, both nipping at each other and pulling clothes off along the way. Newt pressed Tina into the couch as he began kissing and licking his way down. He left a trail of small bites along her shoulder and collarbones.

“You studied and worked so hard for this,” Newt murmured against her breast, “you deserve to play hard too.” With that, he took a stiffened pink nipple in his mouth, and laved it with his tongue, causing Tina to let out a loud and indecent moan. He flicked her other nipple between his fingers, then switched sides. He always did like to give both breasts equal attention.

Tina took Newt's hard length in her hand, but he stopped her. “There will be plenty of time for that later,” he whispered in her ear, “for now, I want to take care of you, after you’ve just finished a major exam.”

“Can’t object to that,” Tina groaned, and Newt licked a trail down from the valley between her breasts, straight to her navel, before hovering over her mound for a moment. 

Tina spread her legs in invitation, Newt opened her glistening folds, wet with her arousal, before diving straight in. Tina moaned and swore and bucked against him, raking her fingers through his hair, as Newt pleasured her with his mouth and tongue, alternating between soft, swirling licking and long, hard sucking. 

Tina stiffened and dug her heels into Newt’s upper back as she felt herself approaching her end. With one well-placed flick of his tongue, Tina let go, overtaken by waves of pleasure. Newt sat up with mussed hair and a self satisfied smirk.

“Now, I need to do that again so I can watch you,” he murmured, as he covered Tina with himself, and kissed her hard. Tina gasped with arousal upon tasting herself on his lips.

“Please do…” she rasped out, as Newt entered her, slowly, inch by tortuous inch, making sure to rub himself right up against her clit as he did so. 

Once he was fully seated inside, they moved together, Tina frantically grinding against him as he pounded her into the couch. He could feel her clenching around him, and watched her mouth drop open and her eyes flutter closed, and he knew she was moments away. 

The world around him ceased to exist, as he watched and waited to see Tina receive her pleasure. He grabbed a nipple between his fingers to help her just that last bit. Only when the blissful cry of his name escaped her, and her body slackened beneath him in satiety did he let himself go, her name a prayer on his lips before he collapsed on top of her.

He laid there, still inside of her, pumping out the rest of release, and enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, and her heart pumping alongside his, when a pained voice suddenly called out, “Newt! How could you?!”

Newt and Tina had no time to think, as they scrambled to a sitting position, still attached, and found themselves facing Bunty, who for some inexplicable reason was standing in Newt’s living room, staring at them with a shocked and horrified expression. 

Bunty furiously grabbed the small knitted blanket that Newt usually kept on the couch off the floor and flung it at him. Newt and Tina hastily covered themselves, still not knowing what else to do. 

"What the fuck, Newt?!" Bunty demanded, as angry tears threatened to spill out. 

"I should be asking you the same!" Newt snapped, finally finding his voice as he huddled under the blanket with Tina, "what the fuck are you doing in my flat?" 

"I'm tired of waiting around for you Newt," Bunty whined, "I decided to take matters into my own hands, and instead I walk in to find...to find…" she sputtered, boring her poisonous gaze into Tina. 

"Find what?" Tina glowered dangerously, "a single man having sex in his own home? As is his right!" 

"You stay out of this, slut!" Bunty spat venomously. 

"Don't you dare talk to Tina like that!" Newt shouted, shifting himself protectively in front of Tina, "and there's nothing more to talk about. Get out. Get out of my flat!" 

"Fine!" Bunty said, her eyes glinting dangerously as she turned to leave, "you'll pay for this," she muttered, at last slamming the door behind her. 

They stared, blinking, at the door for a few moments after she left. Then, Newt put his arm around Tina and pulled her close. “You alright?” he asked concernedly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tina nodded, resting her head on Newt’s shoulder, “a bit shaken, but fine…”

“I’m so sorry,” Newt whispered into her hair.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Tina shrugged, “you aren’t the crazy one here...what do you think she meant when she said you’d pay for this?” She bit her lip nervously.

“I don’t know,” Newt said honestly, “I mean, she doesn’t really respect boundaries, as you just witnessed. I can think of all sorts of things...she would never hurt a fly, but she can definitely find ways to make us both miserable...oh, Tina,” Newt tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I really am sorry. Please, if anything happens, if Bunty harasses you at all, please let me know right away, I won’t stand for it.”

“And you keep me in the loop too,” Tina insisted, “we’ll be fine. We can handle this.”

“I guess we have to,” Newt said nervously, holding Tina close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, come back Friday morning to see how that goes...
> 
> As always, please share your thoughts in the comments!


	14. It's got what it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunty has found a way to make Newt and Tina pay, just as she threatened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Happy Hanukkah! Have an update!

By the following afternoon, Newt found out exactly what Bunty had meant when she said she’d make him pay. He was sitting in his office grading some papers when Professor Smith walked in along with Dean Richards. 

Professor Smith looked helpless, wishing he could be anywhere else, but the Dean got straight to the point. “I have an anonymous report that you have been conducting an affair with a student, Mr. Scamander,” Dean Richards said gravely, “this is a very serious matter. You know the policy here.”

Newt hung his head. Infuriating as it was that Bunty had obviously actually gone and reported him, well, the accusation was certainly true. This was it. The fellowship he’d worked so hard for was over…

“Of course,” Dean Richards continued, “you are entitled to a hearing, which will take place next week. You will be receiving an email containing the details, as well as a document explaining your rights in the matter. That will be all.”

Newt politely mumbled his thanks as the Dean strode out, but Professor Smith stayed behind. 

“I’m so sorry for disappointing-” Newt started, but the Professor held up a hand to cut him off.

“First and foremost, I don’t want to know. Not before the hearing, anyway,” Professor Smith told him, “don’t say anything that can be used against you. But,” and he patted Newt’s shoulder kindly, “any, erm, youthful indiscretions that may have occurred here don’t bother me. You’ve been a wonderful research fellow, and I like you a lot. I will try to help you as best as I can.”

“Thank you, sir,” Newt murmured quietly, still reeling from everything that was happening, “i appreciate it.”

“Now, that email should be coming in soon,” Professor Smith sighed, “I think you should go home and start preparing for the hearing.”

On his way home, Newt pulled out his phone to text Tina a heads up, and found her already calling him.

“Newt!” she cried out, the panic evident in her voice, “I just got an email from the Dean’s office-”

“I know, I know,” Newt sighed heavily, “I actually got a personal visit from the Dean...there’s to be a hearing next week. What does your email say?”

“It mentions the hearing...says I’m facing academic probation, possible expulsion...what am I--what are we gonna do, Newt?” she burst into tears, and Newt’s heart broke. Losing his job a month before it was supposed to end anyway probably wouldn’t really affect him much. If Tina couldn’t complete her studies though...

He wished he could hold her, kiss her tears away, tell her it was going to be alright...No, now was not the time to think like that. Right now, action was needed.

“First thing to do is go over that document with the rights,” Newt said firmly, “we both have rights in this process, and we need to insist on them. And I’ll be calling my brother as soon as I get home. He is a lawyer after all…”

“Alright,” Tina sniffed, “I guess we’ll be in touch.”

True to his word, Newt called Theseus as soon as he got home. He got straight to the point as soon as he saw his brother’s face pop up on the screen.

“I’m in really big trouble, Thes, I don’t know what to do!” Newt groaned. 

“Not legal trouble, I hope?” Theseus raised an eyebrow.

“No, but almost as bad,” Newt murmured, “I’m probably about to get sacked…”

“What?!” Theseus exclaimed loudly, then, realizing Newt was clearly turning to him for help, he softened his tone and asked, “What’s going on? What happened?”

“The university found out about me and Tina,” Newt bit his lip.

“Wait, wait,” Theseus shook his head as the realization dawned on him, “do you mean to tell me Tina is a student of yours?!” 

Newt had forgotten he had never told Theseus that little detail about her. “Yes,” he squeaked with a wince.

“Bloody hell, you really are in trouble,” Theseus let out a low whistle as he exhaled, then got practical, “I assume you’ll be given a hearing of some sort?”

“Yes, they did say there will be one next week,” Newt answered, “and that I’d be receiving a document outlining my rights.”

“You should forward that to me as soon you have it,” Theseus nodded, “I’ll go over it together with you. But in the meantime, my advice: you and Tina should not see each other until after the hearing. Do not lie, but also do not volunteer any information you haven’t been directly asked for. I’ll do my best to help you through this. You’re an utter prat, of course, honestly, shagging a student...” he shook his head as he admonished his little brother.

“I know, it wasn’t my brightest decision, but-”

“Nevertheless,” Theseus interjected, “that doesn’t mean you deserve to have the book thrown at you.”

“Thank you for that,” Newt said sincerely, “what do I do about Tina? She’s in trouble too…”

“She’s probably getting the document as well,” Theseus shrugged, “if you want to share my advice with her, that’s fine. Though I’d advise speaking on the phone and not putting anything in writing.”

Newt nodded, and pulled up his email, where the message containing the details of the hearing as well as his list of rights, was already in his inbox. “Everything is here already, I’m forwarding it to you,” he told Theseus.

“Alright, I’ll take a look. You fix yourself a stiff drink and try to stay calm,” Theseus said reassuringly, “what’s that you’re always saying about worrying?”

“Worrying means you suffer twice,” Newt sighed nervously, “easy to say when you’re not facing an academic disciplinary hearing on charges that are absolutely true…”

“Well, there’s nothing more to do but prepare to face this,” Theseus said softly, “so try not to panic. You’ll get through this, and whatever happens, well, you’ll deal with it.”

“Thanks again,” Newt said quietly, “it means a lot.” 

“Thank me next week, after this is over and done with,” Theseus replied, “for now, leave me to work on this, and you just take care of that stiff drink.”

As Newt was suspended from his teaching duties pending the outcome of the hearing, he had plenty of time over the next few days to prepare. He spent his evenings on the phone with Tina, sharing everything Theseus told him about how to handle what they were likely to encounter at the hearing. 

He also had time to think things through about everything between himself and Tina. He missed her already, in just the few days that they’d been lying low and staying apart. He found himself worrying about her welfare, much more than his own…

Tina was allowed to continue attending her classes, except for Zoology, which offered a good distraction. When she wasn’t in class, or panicking with Newt over the phone, she too found time to miss him and worry about what this hearing would mean for him and his future. And of course, she spent her nights crying on Queenie’s shoulder, while Queenie did her best to comfort her.

The morning of the hearing was gray and dreary, reflecting the utter dread of the participants. Queenie had helped Tina choose a very stern, professional looking outfit, a gray pencil skirt and matching blazer, along with a white button down blouse. 

Queenie resisted the urge to tease her about what Newt might think of the outfit; after all, this was a serious matter. She couldn't even bring herself to assure Tina that everything would work out. Neither of them could know that.

“I love you, and I’m here, no matter what,” Queenie whispered in Tina’s ear as she hugged her tightly.

“That’s all I can ever ask for,” Tina squeezed her back sadly, before heading out the door. 

She made her way to the main building, where the Dean’s office was, and where the hearing was to take place. Newt was already there when she arrived, wearing a suit and tie, and having clearly tried (but failed) to tame his hair. Tina sat all the way at the other end. Neither of them dared to look at each other. That would have to be reserved for after this was all sorted out.

Professor Smith was there, although he was not part of the panel. Before them sat Dean Richards and two professors whom Tina did not know, presiding as the panel. 

He opened the proceedings as soon as the clock struck 9. “We are here today to adjudicate the matter of fraternization between a teaching assistant and a student, which is clearly prohibited under our faculty handbook, which Mr. Newton Scamander read and signed upon accepting his fellowship here, and also noted in the student handbook, which Ms. Tina Goldstein agreed to when she matriculated.” 

Newt and Tina both looked shamefacedly at the floor. The fact was, they had done exactly what they were being accused of doing, and it was very much against the university rules. The best they could hope for was leniency in the inevitable punishment. 

The professor sitting to his right called up the first witness. A third professor took the seat before the panel. “I am here to present evidence on behalf of an anonymous witness.”

Newt groaned inwardly and Tina rolled her eyes. Of course Bunty was hiding behind her right to stay anonymous, though they both knew, of course, that it was her. It was better, in a way, though, not having to sit in a room with her.

“On April 30th, at approximately 5 pm,” the witness continued, “the anonymous reporter went on a social visit to Mr. Scamander’s apartment. She knocked on the door, and when nobody responded, she let herself into the apartment, where she did find the two defendants engaged in sexual relations.” 

Newt and Tina blushed fiercely at that, and continued staring at the floor. The second professor on the panel asked, “Was the anonymous witness aware of any prior relationship?” 

“There were suspicions,” Bunty’s representative explained, “but no proof until actually seeing them together in that manner.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“The anonymous witness had seen both defendants walking around campus together several times, sometimes alone, and other times in a group,” the representative answered, “they never appeared to be conducting any sort of romantic relationship. The only proof of such conduct was on the day in question.”

“Is there anything more to the statement?” Dean Richards asked.

“No, sir.”

“Thank you, that will be all,” he dismissed the representative. “Mr. Scamander,” he called to Newt, “you may approach.” 

Newt, who under the best of circumstances struggled with eye contact, shuffled up to take his seat while still staring at the floor. “Can you describe what happened on the afternoon of April 30th?”

“Miss Goldstein was in my flat then,” Newt admitted quietly, “and we were...we were intimate that day. And someone entered my flat without my permission-”

“The witness entered your flat without permission?” the second professor interjected, clearly surprised at the development.

“Yes,” Newt said quietly, “she had no key, no access to my flat, and was never invited.”

The panelists exchanged a look. Clearly, this called the credibility of the reporter into question. 

“Nevertheless,” Dean Richards cut in, “you have admitted to having had sexual relations with Miss Goldstein, which is still a violation of your contract and the rules of the university.”

“You asked. I won’t lie,” Newt bit his lip nervously. He chanced a quick glance at the panel, hoping his forthright honesty, especially as compared to Bunty’s egregious actions, might at least inspire some leniency. 

“Miss Goldstein, do you corroborate?” the first professor asked.

“Yes, sir,” she said demurely, blushing crimson.

“And it was consensual?”

“All consensual,” Tina nodded. 

“May I add a statement?” Professor Smith spoke up. The panel gestured for him to come forward. “I will admit to not knowing Miss Goldstein quite so well. She is one of 200 students, after all. And she is average within the class, so her behavior certainly hasn’t gained her an undue advantage. I do, however, have the pleasure of having gotten to really know Mr. Scamander these last 10 months. And his work, his research, and his conduct in every relevant matter has been nothing short of exemplary. While I understand that he has violated an important rule, it seems to have been a mere youthful indiscretion, of which we have all been guilty.”

“This isn’t the 1980s,” Dean Richards spoke up harshly, “sexual misconduct is taken seriously now, as it should be. And regardless of circumstances, it has occurred in this instance.”

“You have no evidence of a long term affair,” Professor Smith countered, “and every indication that these two defendants have been honest about their wrongdoing. And with just three weeks remaining in this term, perhaps some leniency, a warning, would be advisable.”

Tina sucked in a breath, while Newt continued biting his lip. Was there hope after all? Dean Richards continued to look stern and unmoved, but the other two panelists appeared to be nodding. 

Finally, one of the panelists spoke up. “I think we can come to a compromise here that shouldn’t cause anyone too much harm,” he suggested.

“Yes, with only three weeks left, it does seem a shame…” the other agreed. 

“We can write them both up with a warning,” the first one explained, “and Miss Goldstein will have to retake the course in order to receive credit. Things being as they are, the integrity of her grade is compromised.”

Dean Richards looked mutinous, but put the matter to a vote. “All in favor?” The other two panelists raised their hands, which meant, despite his disagreement, that he had to sign off on it.

“Very well,” he grumbled, “but I add one more condition: Mr. Scamander and Miss Goldstein are to have no contact from now until after Mr. Scamander’s contract ends on May 30th. Whatever happens after that date is of no concern to us; but as long as he is employed by this university, it very much does matter.”

Newt and Tina hung their heads at that final blow. But they had no choice but to accept it. They were lucky things weren’t any worse, and so, they accepted their fate as Dean Richards officially ended the hearing and released the pair. 

Tina and Newt shared one longing look before pointedly turning away from each other. There was no point in prolonging the agony. Tina left the building, tears stinging her eyes, and ran straight home. 

Professor Smith gave Newt a paternal pat on the shoulder. “See? It’s alright?” he assured his young mentee.

But Newt’s heart seared, and he held back tears. Letting Tina go, especially like this, was more painful than he’d ever imagined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, very unrealistically light sentence. I did say Dubious Ethics, and that includes the panel deciding their fate! Anyway, hope you liked! Please share your thoughts in the comments!


	15. Straight from my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now forced to stay apart for the remainder of the term, Newt and Tina have time to think. And come to some surprising (to them) conclusions!

“Oh Teenie,” Queenie’s face fell as her sister miserably and tearfully staggered into the apartment, “I’m so sorry. We’ll figure something out, I promise…” she scooped Tina into her arms.

“Actually, the hearing went ok,” Tina sniffed, “I’m not expelled, and I just need to retake zoology…”

“Wait, it’s fine?” Queenie piped up, “so then...why…?”

“They said I can’t see Newt till his contract ends on the 30th,” Tina said with a quavering voice, as her tears began to spill over.

“OK, then, so you’ll see him after that,” Queenie said optimistically.

“Queenie, he’s going back home on June 2nd!” Tina burst out between sobs, “it’s over, that’s it. May as well call it over now.” She buried her face in Queenie’s shoulder. 

Queenie steered her sobbing sister to the couch and took out her phone to text Percy to come over right away. 

“So, how did it go?” Theseus asked nervously as soon as Newt Skyped him. Leta was right next to him, hugely pregnant and sprawled out on the couch. She too wanted to be kept apprised of the situation.

“Well, I guess it went as well as it could have,” Newt sighed heavily, “I got written up, but they’re allowing me to finish out the term. And Tina need only repeat the zoology course, no further consequences.”

“That’s great news!” Theseus exclaimed, “so why…?”

“I’m not allowed to see or contact her for the rest of my time under contract,” Newt said, his lip wobbling as he tried not to cry.

“Well, even if you could, it was all going to be over by then anyway,” Theseus reminded him gently, “so it just ended a little sooner, is all.”

“I won’t get to have closure though!” Newt’s voice broke.

“What on earth do you need closure for?” Theseus countered, “it was just a fling.”

“I know,” Newt bit his lip, unable to think of how to articulate why this was so devastating, “it’s just...it’s just…”

“Newt, I think you caught feelings,” Leta said softly, and without even a hint of teasing, “maybe you’re only realizing it now, but I think this ceased to be a fling quite a while ago. You have feelings for her.”

“You’re in love, my dear little brother,” Theseus smiled softly.

“No!” Newt whispered, “that’s not it, I’m just…” 

But that was exactly it, wasn’t it? He thought back to all the times he’d found himself stopping his train of thought from veering there, all the times his heart had fluttered at the sight of her, all the times he’d been jealous about other men... He had used the temporariness of it all to deny his feelings, yet here they were, plain enough for Theseus and Leta to notice.

“I...I suppose I am,” he finally admitted, “I do love her. Oh God, I love her! What am I going to do?” he hid his face in his hands, missing the giddy glance Theseus and Leta shared at his revelation.

“Just tell her,” Theseus said earnestly, “obviously only once you’re allowed to see her again. Tell her the truth.”

“Two days before I’m supposed to return to England forever?” Newt gaped incredulously, “not to mention, there’s no way she feels the same…”

“You’ll never know if you don’t put it out there,” Leta said convincingly. 

“There’s still the matter of returning home-”

“Not necessarily,” Theseus interjected, “have you thought about applying to veterinary schools in New York? I believe it’s still not too late…”

This time, Newt gaped in silence, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh Tina,” Percy hugged her tight as soon as he arrived and saw her miserably stretched out on the couch, “Queenie told me everything. Listen, I’ve got a huge tub of cookie dough ice cream here. Your favorite! And you can pick the movies. One old favorite and one new one we haven’t seen yet? Sounds good to you?” 

Tina just shrugged listlessly. “I told you it was bad,” Queenie sighed heavily. 

“Listen, Tina,” Percy said sternly, with his hands on his hips, “I’m not gonna let you do this. I get it, you’re hurting. But you have to at least take some ice-cream-and-movie medicine. I’m not budging until you do!”

“Fine,” Tina grumbled, sitting up to make room for Percy on the couch, “but you’re picking the movies. I don’t want to think too hard right now. 

“Gladly,” Percy smiled, gesturing to Queenie for some bowls and spoons as he grabbed the remote, “let’s do this!” 

Tina, Percy, and Queenie sat together all afternoon and well into the evening watching sappy movies and gorging on cookie dough ice cream. Tina rested her head on Queenie’s shoulder and held Percy’s hand. 

Queenie took a break to fix some dinner, and Percy took the break between movies to actually talk to Tina. “Maybe it’s time to admit it, you know,” Percy said softly.

“Admit what?” Tina whispered hoarsely.

“How you feel about Newt,” Percy shook his head at how obvious it all was.

“I don’t feel anything about Newt!” Tina immediately insisted.

“Oh really?” Percy looked pointedly at Tina, “so I suppose that’s why you’ve been crying all day, over a fling that was always supposed to end around now?”

“I mean, we still had three more weeks, so yeah, I’m upset it’s ending early,” Tina crossed her arms defensively.

“And you would have been perfectly fine saying goodbye forever in three weeks, even without all this happening?” Percy raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I...well…” Tina started, but stopped as she realized that no, she wasn’t going to be OK in three weeks, and wasn’t ready for this to end. For all the times she melted over Newt’s smile, and his sweetness, all the times she missed him when they were apart. For her jealousy and hurt over Bunty. Damn it, she HAD gone and caught feelings!

“You’re right,” she finally admitted, “I do have feelings. Not just any feelings. I...I...I love him,” she whispered tearfully, allowing Percy to scoop her into a great big hug as she began to cry.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Percy murmured, patting her on the back as she cried on his shoulder, “what are we going to do about it?”

“Nothing, of course!” Tina sniffed, “there’s nothing to do!”

“Why not tell him?” Percy asked, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“There’s no way he feels the same,” Tina shook her head insistently, “and besides, he has a whole life waiting for him back in England, he can’t stay here.”

“I mean, if he does share the feeling, you guys can figure something out, make it work,” Percy suggested, “and you’ll never know if you don’t say anything…”

Tina just cried some more, and Percy decided it was better to stop talking and just be there. Practical solutions could wait. 

Tina dealt with the end of term by really throwing herself into her work. Now that she wasn’t taking zoology anymore, she had some free time in her schedule, but she managed to fill it with extra study time for her other classes. 

The LSAT scores came in, and she had scored a 173. Percy had gotten a 171. As both of them had surpassed their goal of 170, this was cause for celebration, but Tina was too miserable to celebrate her achievement. All she could think of was how she couldn't share it with Newt. 

Both Percy and Queenie mentioned the idea of telling Newt how she felt as soon as she was allowed to talk to him, and she did entertain the thought, but didn’t think too deeply about it. Ultimately, that would be a game day decision. 

Newt also spent the end of term throwing himself into his work, and agonizing over whether or not to tell Tina about his feelings. He ended up listening to Theseus’ suggestion of applying to New York veterinary schools, although the more he thought about it, the crazier it sounded. It wasn’t going to ultimately be necessary. But on the off chance that it was...he worked on those applications. 

He even ran into Bunty one last time. They didn’t speak. Bunty looked longingly, but turned away. She knew that her own actions had killed whatever minute chance of winning Newt was left. Newt had no idea how he knew, but the moment she turned her head, he knew deep down that she was done bothering him once and for all. Fat load of good that did him now...

At long last, May 30th arrived. As Tina walked home after her last exam, she avoided the campus revelry, feeling a mixture of anticipation and dread. She knew she would be seeing Newt tomorrow, finally, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. And certainly had no idea what she was planning to do when she did see him. 

“So, term is officially over,” Queenie remarked as Tina flopped exhaustedly on the couch.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if Newt’s contract covers the whole day or not,” Tina sighed, "so it’ll have to wait till tomorrow.”

“Have you decided what you’re gonna say tomorrow?”

“No,” Tina groaned miserably.

“Nothing wrong with that. Sometimes you just gotta follow your heart’s lead,” Queenie assured her, “now, are you ok if…” she bit her lip nervously.

“Don’t stay home because of me,” Tina insisted, “go, have fun with Jacob at the party tonight. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“You sure?” Queenie asked, eyes wide with concern.

“I’ll call Percy if I start feeling too lonely,” Tina assured her.

The night wore on, and Tina zoned out, bingeing mindless entertainment for hours. At midnight, Queenie was still not home, but Tina decided to finish the episode she was in the middle of, then get ready for bed. Her phone buzzed.

_ My contract is officially over,  _ the text from Newt read. 

_ Tina: So, you want to talk in the morning? _

_ Newt: yes. My flat at 9? _

_ Tina: works for me. _

Both Tina and Newt tossed and turned for a while that night, wondering if there was any indication in their text exchange of how the other was feeling. Besides, what would they talk about? Newt was returning to England in just two days. Whatever was happening tomorrow, it was goodbye…

Newt’s breath caught as Tina stood in his doorway. She was beautiful as ever, and God, how he’d missed her. He wondered how he’d ever have the strength to leave New York…

Tina stared for a moment at Newt, still not knowing what to say to him. He was handsome as ever, and she wondered how she would bear it if her feelings were not returned…

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. And before she knew it, they were in each other’s arms, kissing each other breathless. 

Newt said nothing. He had missed this, would miss this after he returned...would Tina notice his ardor, feel the thoughts, the love, behind each kiss and caress? He kissed her softly, yet intensely, with unmistakable passion, running his fingers through her hair, tenderly caressing every inch of skin he could reach, as he helped her shed her clothing. 

Tina put forth the same intensity and passion in her kisses. She traced Newt’s scars delicately, committing him to memory so that she’d always have him in her heart.

Newt led Tina to his bed, trying not to think too hard about how this would be the last time. He just wanted to enjoy what time they had left. He would focus on the sadness later. They laid down together, facing each other side by side. 

They gazed upon each other’s faces. Tina ran her fingers through Newt’s bangs, while Newt caressed her cheek. They brought their lips together once more, sighing as they held each other close.

Newt trailed soft, tender kisses down Tina’s neck, all the way to her chest, hovering over her breasts for a moment. When he did take them, one in his hand and the other in his mouth, he did so slowly and deliberately, with tenderness rather than blind desire. 

With each flick of his tongue and fingers around her perfect nipples, Newt continued to wordlessly express his feelings for her. When he ran his hands along her legs, and his fingers in and around her heat, he conveyed adoration and love.

When Tina moaned with pleasure, she was communicating more than sheer need. As she continued to rake her fingers through his hair and trace his scars, and even when she grasped his length with one slender hand, she was giving him all the love she had.

When Newt sank himself into Tina, they sighed in unison, and kissed passionately before beginning to move. Newt brushed a stray lock of hair out of Tina’s face, and smiled adoringly. “I love...to watch you,” he whispered. Tina reflected his adoration back, with a radiant smile as she reached up to touch his face.

They moved together, slowly, savoring the moment. This was not the wanton, frantic fucking they were used to; this was making love, even if, as they both believed, it was one sided. 

Newt watched Tina intently as she reached her climax, kissing her tenderly as she cried out his name and went slack in his arms. He gazed directly into her eyes as he followed her over the edge, with her name lovingly escaping his lips.

They lay there, with Newt still inside long after he finished filling her. Neither of them wanted to end this moment of closeness. Their breathing regulated, their sweat cooled, and still, they remained entwined and connected, savoring the moment. 

Eventually, they shifted enough that Newt slipped out, so he settled on Tina’s side, taking her in his arms. She rested her head right against his heart while he nuzzled her hair. 

Newt finally broke the silence. “It’s been-”

“Hasn’t it?” Tina interjected, with a high pitched voice. 

So that was all. Eight months of sleeping together, and that was all they knew how to say. Newt thought about pulling out his laptop to show Tina his pending applications, the possibility that maybe he could stay after all...But what if she wasn’t interested? She had always been quite adamant about college being incompatible with serious relationships. 

Tina wondered if she should tell Newt her true feelings. But then, why burden him with that, less than 48 hours before he was going home? It wouldn’t be fair. He had plans, and a life waiting for him back in England. No, it was better to suffer her heartbreak alone.

Slowly, they got dressed together. “Would you like to stay for lunch?” Newt asked tentatively.

Tina did, but dragging things out would only prolong the pain. Tomorrow was Newt’s last day in New York, and his flight on the 2nd was very early. Today was all they had, and they’d done what they’d needed to do one last time.

“No thanks,” Tina mumbled, “I...I need to get going.”

“I understand,” Newt’s heart sank. He wondered if perhaps now was the time to say it. He opened his mouth, and then his courage waned. This was how they’d meant it to be anyway. They weren’t supposed to keep it up past this.

“Hey, good luck with everything,” Tina squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

“And to you as well,” Newt replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked away momentarily and missed the way Tina stroked her cheek, as if to save his touch on her skin. “If you’re ever in London,” he looked back up hopefully, “well, you know how to reach me.”

“Same if you’re ever back in New York,” Tina smiled achingly, willing herself not to cry. 

After one more moment, staring at each other, with too much left unsaid, Tina finally left. Newt stared after the door for a few moments, before brokenly sinking on the couch and allowing the tears to stream down his face. 

Tina sprinted home so fast, she caught a stitch in her side. But she needed to get home as fast as she could. The second she was in her room, she flopped onto her bed and sobbed for hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek! So close! But not yet! When will these two get it together and say it to each other?!
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comments!


	16. Why can't this be love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have finally realized their feelings for each other, but now that Newt has returned to England, what can they do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks, the payoff is finally in sight!

Theseus lingered with his hug when he picked Newt up at Heathrow. He saw the pain in his younger brother’s eyes and knew he needed some extra care.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked while driving them home.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Newt shrugged, “I was a coward. I never told her.”

“I suppose it’s still not too late,” Theseus murmured, “sure, it would have been better before you left, but you can still call her.”

“No,” Newt sighed, “she has her life, I have mine, and there’s no way to make it work unless we both want to. Which she probably doesn’t.”

Theseus sighed, but knew better than to argue. 

With the term over, Tina had nothing else to do, so she took her time grieving what could have been between her and Newt had circumstances been different. Queenie, ever the genius when it came to emotions, knew better than to butt in and allowed Tina her space those first three days. 

However, on the fourth day after Newt’s departure, Tina miserably shuffled out of her room for her 11 am breakfast to find Queenie, Jacob, and Percy, sitting together in the living room waiting for her.

“What’s this, an intervention?” Tina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“In a manner of speaking,” Jacob nodded.

Tina was about to turn her back and head for the kitchen and ignore them, but Queenie grabbed her arm. “Just, listen, for a minute? Please?”

“Fine,” Tina crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, “out with it!”

“We’re not about to let you let him go just like that,” Percy said bluntly. 

“Really, Percy, this is ridiculous,” Tina snapped. 

“Percy knows it, Queenie knows it, and I know it,” Jacob countered, “you two are made for each other! Are you really gonna give up that easily?”

“He got on the plane back to England!” Tina choked out, tears welling up in her eyes, “if he didn't want to, why didn’t he say so? Hmmm?”

“Oh for the love of God!” Queenie burst out, “for the same damn reason you said nothing before he got on that damn plane! You are both the most stubborn, hard-headed idiots I’ve ever met!”

“And we’re here to stop this idiocy and make you guys just go ahead and say what needs to be said!” Percy added fervently.

“Well, it’s a little late now,” Tina huffed acerbically, “perhaps you should have thought of it a bit sooner.”

“It’s not too late for you to get on a plane and follow him,” Jacob smiled knowingly. 

“Oh yeah, fly off to London like this is some sort of movie,” Tina snapped sarcastically.

“You sure as hell better get on that plane,” Percy demanded, pulling out his phone, “because the three of us chipped in and bought the ticket.”

“Oh no…” Tina murmured, shaking her head, “you didn’t…”

“We did,” Queenie said, “and we got it nonrefundable, so you can’t refuse us or chicken out.”

“Jacob, I’ll miss your graduation,” Tina attempted to argue weakly.

“So you will,” Jacob grinned widely, “some things in life are more important.”

“We also got Newt’s address from Professor Smith,” Percy added helpfully, “well, actually, it’s his parents, but he hasn’t been back long, he probably hasn’t found an apartment yet.”

“And now, you’ve got three days to pack up and think about what you’re gonna say to Newt when you see him.” Jacob finished with a flourish. 

Miserable and despondent though Newt was, he found himself just as busy on his return home as he had been in the days leading up to his departure nearly a year ago. He had to look for a flat. He spent time with his pets; he had missed them, and besides, they needed to get reacquainted, as they’d soon be living with him again. 

Meanwhile, Leta was due to give birth any day, and so he helped her and Theseus with their flurry of preparations for the baby, and also moved his things from the room in their flat to his childhood bedroom in his parents’ townhouse. Although Theseus and Leta insisted it was fine for him to stay with them, Newt wouldn’t hear of taking up space in their flat with the baby coming so soon. 

But at night, Newt laid in bed tossing and turning, sometimes crying, and wondering if Theseus had perhaps been right about maybe reaching out to Tina and confessing everything... Just as had happened at Christmas, Newt had visions of his possible future--happy announcements, a swollen belly, preparing a nursery, and Tina’s face flashed before him in every imagined scenario…

Tina hadn’t argued about getting on the plane. The nonrefundable ticket purchased in her name had seen to that. But now that she was actually in London, standing in line for a cab, the sheer craziness of what she was here for hit her, and her courage waned. This was ridiculous; this was the stuff of bad rom-coms, not real life!

And yet again, that nonrefundable ticket loomed large. They’d bought it for her for a reason. She had to at least give it a good-faith try. “Damn the three of you,” she muttered under her breath as she stepped into a cab. She pulled up the address on her phone and gave it to the driver... 

Newt flopped down on the couch in his parents’ living room. Of course he was elated. Leta had safely delivered a beautiful baby girl late last night and he and his parents had gone to meet the baby and congratulate the new parents fiendishly early that morning. His parents were still at the hospital, but he had come home for a break-- both for himself, and for the new parents. He was still hurting terribly over Tina, but his new niece was a wondrous spot of joy in the bleakness shrouding his heart.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Probably friends of his parents, wanting to wish them congratulations, Newt figured. He shuffled over to the door, ready to take a message. He had to clutch the doorpost when he opened the door to keep himself steady. 

“Tina?” he whispered so softly she didn’t hear him, then, clearing his throat, “this is certainly a surprise!”

“I’m really sorry to intrude,” Tina muttered, staring at her shoes, “and I understand if you don’t want me-”

“No!” Newt insisted, stepping outside to join her. The air was heavy, and he could tell it was about to rain, but he felt that if they went back inside, he’d forget how to breathe altogether, “Tina, you are always welcome here. I...I…” he battled with himself, with whether to reach out and touch her, whether to straight up tell her. But she was already rambling, so he quieted down and let her talk first.

“I couldn’t do it, Newt!” she confessed, “I couldn’t let you leave forever without telling you! I know we agreed when we started that there’d be no expectations, that it was just sex. I don’t know, honestly, when that changed, and I understand if it never changed for you. But I just couldn’t go on like this. Newt, I-I-I...I love you…” she trailed off, and finally looked up, as her eyes filled with tears and thunder began to rumble in the distance. 

The words hit Newt like a speeding train. He was too stunned at first to accept that he’d heard right. Did she just say…? “Tina?” he gaped at her.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Tina sniffed and turned away, “I knew it was a long shot, but I’m still glad I told you, I couldn't have lived with myself if I hadn’t-” 

Newt interrupted her by grabbing her wrist. She turned around to look at him again, only to see him scrolling through his phone with his free hand. Tina cocked her head curiously. But she saw Newt’s face light up as he found what he was looking for. He turned his phone to show her the email he had opened.

“What…?” she trailed off, wondering how Newt could show her an email when she’d just confessed her feelings. Until she looked closely. “Dear Mr. Scamander,” she read aloud, “We at Hamilton University are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the School of Veterinary Medicine...Newt?” she whispered, looking back up at him.

The rain was falling steadily now, and after slipping his phone back into his pocket, Newt grasped both of Tina’s hands in his as he pulled her close, so close their foreheads touched. “I applied last month,” he explained, “during the time we weren’t allowed to speak. I know I’m a prat for not saying so sooner. A prat and a coward. I didn’t want it to be over either, you know. Because...because I love you too, Tina.”

“You do?” Tina whispered, no longer able to distinguish between her tears and the rain streaming down her face. 

Newt just smiled radiantly, his bangs plastered to his forehead in the downpour, and answered with a kiss. He slid one arm around her waist, as she drew her arms around his neck. He cupped the back of her head as he tipped her back to deepen the kiss. They stood there, kissing fiercely in the rain, not caring how soaked they were, because nothing mattered, but that they were together again, and in love. 

They broke apart for a moment just to smile at each other, and revel in their joy at having found each other. But only for a moment. They kissed once more. There was nothing that could be said right now better than a simple, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! At long last! 
> 
> Please share your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> And come back Thursday for the epilogue!!


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to wrap this one up today so I can get cracking on some other exciting writings :-)

_ One year later _

“Smile! Say cheese!” Jacob called out, holding up the phone to snap pictures of a beaming Tina and Percy, arms around each other’s shoulders, clad in turquoise caps and gowns. 

“Good, good, now one of each of you alone,” Jacob instructed, and they moved apart so that he could take a few shots of each of them alone.

“And let me get a few shots of the beautiful Goldstein sisters!” he called out, and Queenie moved in. The sisters hugged tightly, with only their smiling faces, cheek to cheek, facing the camera. 

“And last but not least,” Jacob chuckled, “we need the happy couple! Get in there, Newt!” 

Newt slipped an arm around Tina’s waist and tenderly kissed her temple, while she closed her eyes and smiled. Jacob took a bunch of shots of the couple, before handing Tina back her phone.

The sun was bright and shining down, but it wasn’t beastly hot today. Graduates and their families milled all about, now that the ceremony was over. “Well,” Queenie said, looking at her phone, “Jacob and I need to get back to start making your party.” 

“And I’m meeting up with Credence,” Percy added, referring to his new boyfriend. 

“I hope you’re bringing him to the party,” Tina raised an eyebrow, “it’s about time we met him.”

“Oh, yeah, he’ll be there,” Percy smiled vaguely. 

The group split up to go their separate ways, leaving just Newt and Tina still standing together. “I’ve prepared a bit of a celebration for just the two of us, before the big party this evening,” Newt smiled shyly, taking Tina by the hand.

“What kind of celebration?” Tina smirked.

“Not what you’re thinking of,” Newt chuckled, “though don’t worry, love, there will be plenty of time for that after the big party.”

They stopped off at their shared apartment for a few minutes for Tina to leave behind her cap and gown, and for Newt to grab some things. They also scratched the cats behind the ears before they went right back out. 

They walked around Fort Tryon Park a bit, until they found a good spot to set up their picnic, delivering a perfect view of the Hudson river and both the George Washington and Tappan Zee bridges spanning it. On this fine June day, loads of people were out boating on the river, and biking along the parallel trail.

Newt spread the blanket out on the ground and started setting out the utensils and food. Tina sat down and smoothed out her dress, before lending a hand to the set up.

Once the spread was out, Newt pulled out a bottle of wine and proceeded to open it. 

“Oooh, fancy,” Tina grinned, “this is no ordinary picnic.”

“Well, this is no ordinary day,” Newt gave her a quick peck on the lips, “after all, it’s your graduation day. I’m so proud of you, darling.”

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Tina demurred, “let’s see how I fare once law school starts in the fall…”

“You’re going to do brilliantly,” Newt assured her, pouring their glasses, and handing one to Tina. They clinked glasses, and started their picnic. 

After they finished up and packed the picnic away, Newt took Tina by the hand and said, “one more thing before we go.”

Tina eyed him curiously, and then, before she had a chance to think about what was happening, Newt was down on one knee, holding out a velvet box. Tina put her hands to her mouth and her eyes welled up with happy tears. 

“I don’t have much to say, really,” Newt murmured, staring at the ground, “I’m not the best with spoken words, as you well know. All I can say is, well, I love you more than anything, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me for that long. Tina, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Tina cried out, “of course, yes!” 

Newt looked up with that heart melting smile Tina adored, and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he got up and picked her up and twirled her around joyfully. As soon as he set her back down, they shared a passionate kiss. 

Soon, it was time to head back to Queenie’s apartment for the graduation party. Tina chattered happily about how she couldn’t wait to share the happy news with her sister, and Jacob and Percy. Newt just smiled vaguely and nodded in agreement. 

Another surprise was waiting when they did arrive. The “graduation” party was actually an engagement party, because, as it turned out, everyone had been in on it. The apartment was plastered with pictures of Newt and Tina together, helium balloons shaped like engagement rings floated around, and a big banner that read MAZAL TOV NEWT AND TINA spanned the longest wall in the room. Naturally, Queenie and Jacob had also baked and decorated a stunning cake, topped with a fondant engagement ring.

The beaming couple was greeted with hugs, kisses, and congratulations from all, including, to Tina’s delight, Theseus, Leta, and baby Althea, who had flown in for the occasion. 

“I can’t believe it!” Tina whispered, as Leta kissed her on the cheek.

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Theseus exclaimed, hoisting his daughter on his hip as he clapped Newt on the back, “welcome to the Scamander family, Tina!” 

Newt and Tina of course stayed side by side all night, happily accepting toasts and congratulations. Newt’s arm hung loosely around Tina’s waist, and Tina rested her head on his shoulder, smiling shyly. Neither had ever imagined such happiness was possible. 

There was much to look forward to in the coming years; Newt had three more years of veterinary school, and Tina had three years of law school coming up. But they knew that together, hand in hand, they were ready for anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a ride! Thanks for everyone who came along for it, and hope to see you back here soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton University is completely fictional, just an homage to a certain popular musical :-)
> 
> Title is an homage to the late, great Van Halen.
> 
> I plan to update about once a week. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. I look forward to hearing everyone's thoughts below!


End file.
